


【铁虫】英雄归来之后

by chanlamting



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Female Peter Parker, M/M, Original Character(s), Peter Parker has PTSD, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 64,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 故事始于蜘蛛侠1之后，在相处的过程中，托尼开始意识到自己对彼得的情感出现了变化。在两人逐渐亲密的时候，那场战争几乎斩断了两人的未来，彼得被迫成长，苦苦支撑着，这次换他来等托尼……(古早系列——早已忘记剧情，文笔欠费，随便乱编一下简介。部分章节彼得性转/托尼昏迷失忆/彼得PTSD)副CP：幻红/锤基
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“嗯……你现在是拒绝我？”Tony一脸你“你逗我吗”的表情，开玩笑？竟然有人会拒绝Iron-Man？

Peter 的笑容依旧是那么干净，这次的经历让他的想法变得更加成熟：“是的，Mr. Stark，我想继续我的普通人生活，继续做大家的好邻居蜘蛛侠！”

“噢！好吧，很好！Happy，你去把Peter送回去吧。”

Happy同样是一脸懵逼，不过他是一位敬业的保镖，所以他马上帮老板接话：“呃，我可以，可以先出去送他。”

Peter看了看新建的复仇者联盟的总部，他已经没有比这个时刻更加清楚自己的心了。

“谢谢你，Mr. Stark！所以这是一个测试对不对？我通过了？”Peter毫不吝啬展现了一个好看的笑容，这让他那年轻的身体更具活力。

“谢谢，Peter，你的确通过了，回去吧！”Tony机智地给自己的演技点了个赞。

Happy有点欣慰，虽然他以前的确是很讨厌这个毛都没长齐的屁孩一直想当英雄的心态，不过他不得不承认，这一点也不坏：“我跟你说过了，先生，他是个好孩子。”

这时候，门被推开了，里面传来了吵杂的声音，Pepper从里面出来，一脸不解地看着两个脚下生根的男人：“什么？那个孩子跑哪去了？”

Tony马上出卖Happy：“咳，你问Happy，是他说要把那孩子送回去的。”

Happy：“？？？”

Pepper翻了个白眼，然后她看着Tony说：“你让我把所有记者叫过来说要宣布大事，你让我怎么跟他们解释？

Tony突然觉得高智商的脑袋有点不够用，他看了看Pepper又看了看Happy，然后说道：“Happy，你有带戒指吗？”

“What？”Pepper有种不忍直视的感觉，所以要相信Tony已经成熟了，这是永远都不可能发生的事情。

最后整个新闻发布会讲的就是Tony和Pepper订婚的事情，而Peter看到新闻之后也马上打电话恭喜Tony了，Tony已经把私人联络方式告诉了Peter。

“晚上好，Mr. Stark，我已经在新闻里看到了，恭喜你和Ms. Potts！”

嗯哼，真有活力！Tony嘀咕了几声，之后才回答：“嗨！Peter，晚上好。”

等Tony说完之后，Peter才苦恼地哀嚎了一声，他躺在床上像只虫子一样蠕动自己：“Aunt May知道了！Aunt May知道了我的秘密！”

Tony不厌其烦地听着Peter·拥有青春期烦恼的男孩·Parker唠叨他的琐碎事情，他本人也没有发现自己竟然会这么有耐心去听一个还没长大的屁孩的琐碎事情。

“咳！所以是你自己蠢……是你自己穿制服的时候不小心被梅婶看到了？”Tony努力收敛自己，尽量让自己不要伤害青少年的心，他在听Peter讲话的时候就让Friday查找相关的书籍——《如何成为好父母》、《青少年的烦恼100问》之类的。God！他简直要成为老爸了！

“对！”Peter灵巧地从床上跳了下来：“Aunt May她不让我出去……”

感觉还未完全变声的男孩语气有点委屈，Tony几乎都能想象Peter的表情了。

“Mr. Stark，你说我要怎么跟梅婶讲？”  
  
Tony躺在工作室里的休息椅上，Dummy贴心地给自己主人盖上一张薄毯。

“唔……你呆在房间里。”

“What？Mr. Stark？Mr. Stark？”Peter不解地看着屏幕，上面显示着两人已经通话了超过一个小时。

“好吧……”Peter无聊地倒吊在天花板上——和Ned传讯息。

“叮咚——”

May坐在客厅里看电视，可是她却没什么心情留意内容，她还在想Peter的事情，直到门铃响了她才想起现在原来已经很晚了。

“是谁？”May打开了门，却发现来者穿着一身西装、一副白框眼镜，显得自己像个精英一样。

“现在这里不欢迎你。”May很生气地关门了。

“哇噢！还是那么辣！”Tony自言自语之后再度敲门。

“Mr. Stark。”

好吧，在门外站了10分钟的Tony·富豪·天才·花花公子·大慈善家·钢铁侠·Stark依旧保持着耐心，然后就是Peter过来开门了。

“晚安，Peter，还有May……嗯，女士。”

May并没有给正眼给两人，她的眼眶还是红的，她刚才哭过来。

“Peter，你先回去睡觉。”Tony直接命令道。

“可是，现在也不是很晚……”

“听话，现在是大人交谈的时间。”

Peter看了看Tony，又看了看May，他乖巧地点了点头，迅速地跑进房间了。

“Peter，不要偷听！”

Peter的房间发出东西摔倒的响声——“我没有！”

Tony看了看May，他还是选择坐在旁边。

“咳——呃，晚安。呃……我是说，Peter是一个好孩子。”Tony尝试地说道。

May擦了擦眼角的泪水，有点哽咽地说道：“Peter的确是好孩子，可是他不该遇到这些危险。”

Tony觉得气氛有点僵，但他还是继续说道：“Well……我有为他设计更有防御性的制服。Peter他已经……嗯，有点长大了，你不能再把他当做是孩子。”Tony有点心虚，因为他到现在其实还把Peter当做孩子，毕竟他现在的年纪的确很适合当他的父亲，虽然他还没结婚却已经到了养小孩的阶段，呵呵。

May是一位坚强的女性，她只是太爱Peter了，或许她现在就该学会放手让Peter自己成长，只要他不要一直陷入危险就好。为此，Tony第一次那么郑重地向一位女性承诺，他会尽他所能地引导Peter。

谈完之后，Tony来到Peter的房间面前，但他还没敲门，Peter就已经开门了。

“我听到你们的对话了，Mr. Stark。”Peter的声音有点沙哑，明显是哭过了，不过Tony并没有戳破他，这是男孩的尊严。

“Well......如果你需要一个拥抱的话……”Tony打开了双臂，不过Peter并没有过来，他只是站在Tony面前低着头不说话。

Tony举起手觉得有点尴尬，于是他把手放在Peter的肩膀上拍了拍，事实上他也不知道应该怎么安慰Peter，而且他觉得Friday找的那些书真是蠢毙了，他真的没办法说出口。

“那你早点睡，我还有工作没完成，我先回……”

Tony正打算转身离开的时候，Peter突然撞了上来，褐色的小脑袋藏在了Tony的胸口上。Tony有点错愕，他深呼吸了一口气，最后还是把手放在Peter的脑袋上，拍了拍他的头。

软软的，头发很细，手感很好。

Peter没有说话，Tony也没有说话，不过Tony可以听到Peter在抽泣。

“嘿！孩子，我认为你应该上床睡觉了，我可不知道你明天放假！”

“我不是孩子。”Peter嘀咕了一声，然后灵活地跳回床上用被子蒙住自己的头，只露出一小撮的褐色头发，“晚安，Mr. Stark。”

“晚安，Peter。”Tony关了灯，之后又轻声地关了门。


	2. Chapter 2

“嘿！Peter，你昨天怎么了？”Ned从储物柜里拿了课本之后跟上了Peter的脚步。

“唉……昨天我把Aunt May弄哭了。”Peter很内疚地说道。

“OMG……所以May不让你继续当Spider-Man了吗？”Ned的书掉满一地，然后一脸吃惊地看着Peter。

Peter尴尬地看着四周的让人都怀疑地看了过来，他马上拉下Ned一起蹲下来捡书，“嘘！安静点！不要老是把Spider-Man挂在嘴边！”

四周的同学都收回了目光没有多加理会，Ned也小声地问道：“所以你还能不能当啊？”

“昨天Mr. Stark来了我家。”

“What！ Tony Stark?”Ned又激动地站起来大喊。

Peter：“……”

生物课上，Ned和Peter一组，Peter老早就做完实验，然后和Ned坐在一旁假装“专心”地撰写实验报告的时候，Peter才把昨天的事情告诉了Ned。

“Wow! Cool! 所以你又能当超级英雄咯！太好了！我还是你的技术特工！”Ned差点就要跳起来欢呼了，还好Peter提前按住他的肩膀。

“嘿，兄弟，我还拿到了Mr. Stark的私人联络方式了！Mr. Stark他人真好，都没有嫌我烦，还愿意亲自过来帮我！”Peter觉得很开心，褐色的眼睛都眯了起来，透过窗外的阳光，看起来就像是一只满足的小猫咪一样。

“那你什么时候带我去见Tony Stark？天啊！我要穿什么去见他？我要问他什么问题才好呢？”

在两人叽叽喳喳地聊了一堂课之后，甚至是一整天的课之后，Peter按照惯例还是继续当皇后区的英雄，然后晚上会打给Tony汇报一下今天的事情，比如说他今天又在树上救了一只小猫，阻止了一场车祸了云云。有时候Tony会插不上话，但他还是听得很耐心。如果插得上话的话，就会给点关于Peter升学的建议，虽然这听起来对于才15岁的Peter来说还是太早了，但Tony的话Peter都听得很认真。然后两人说着说着，Tony就认为学校的设施无法满足Peter的学习进度，所以他认真地考虑了一下把复仇者联盟的总部借给Peter用，反正现在Dr. Banner都不知道在哪里了，实验室荒废着总不好。

“真……真的吗？Mr. Stark？我真的可以拥有自己的实验室吗？”

Peter惊喜的语气让Tony的虚荣感得到满足，他还很壕地让Peter在复仇者总部里得到一个属于自己的房间，让他有空就来这里跟着他学习。

“谢谢你！真的很感谢你！Mr. Stark！”Peter兴奋地在房间里上蹿下跳，在房间里兴奋大叫着成功让May过来敲门问他到底发生什么事了。

“好吧，Mr. Stark，我要睡了，晚安！”

“晚安，Peter。”

Tony挂断了电话，转过身他就看到了Natasha、Wanda和Vision站在他身后的开放式厨房那边吃东西。

“哇噢！你们这么快就吃早餐了？我甚至都没有听到你们的脚步声！”

Natasha咬着一颗樱桃用略带沙哑的声线笑道：“明明是你自己聊天聊到没有察觉。”她才不会告诉Tony是她让Wanda用能力不让Tony察觉了，听别人墙角什么的她最喜欢了。（Vision：抱歉，我有阻止过她们的。）

“Peter是那个新的成员吗？为什么他不住进来？”Wanda觉得有点疑惑，她也挺想见那个叫蜘蛛侠的男孩，听说才15岁，抢回来，不，让他过来当弟弟应该会不错的，这样下来她就不会是最年轻的复仇者了。

Tony给自己倒了一杯酒然后说道：“Well，你知道的，我觉得他还是太年轻了，不应该承受这些事情。”

“可是你之前找他过来帮忙的时候可不是这么说的。”Wanda很诚实地说了出来。

Vison也很贴心地为Wanda解答这个问题：“Mr. Stark原本是想邀请Spider-Man加入的，可是被Spider-Man拒绝了。”

Tony一脸无语，然后干巴巴地回答：“……谢谢你的回答，Vision，我认为你不讲话也没怎么样。”

“呵呵，原来是大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark被拒绝了。”Natasha用揶揄的目光盯着Tony，“Well，不得不说你对那孩子真好。”

“那当然，天才总得需要特殊的待遇。”Tony理所当然地说着，然后拿了一瓶威士忌和被子就回去工作室里面了。

“嗯哼……特殊的待遇……希望是我看错了。”Natasha留下了一句意味深长的话就离开了，只有Wanda和Vision在厨房里一副“我完全Get不到”、“人类果然好复杂”的表情。


	3. Chapter 3

Peter很喜欢现在的生活，复仇者联盟的成员都很欢迎他，他觉得自己过的每一天都很充实。不过最让他感到高兴的是Mr. Stark和自己讨论学术上的问题，这让他获益良多，而且还就战衣讨论了不少新的想法出来。

这天晚上是电影之夜，以往都是Natasha、Wanda，外加一个Vision参加的，Tony偶尔才会参加一次，他基本上都是泡在工作室里不出来。然而，因为Peter的加入，Tony竟然破天荒地答应参加了。Natasha、Wanda可是见证着Peter是怎么说服Tony的，整个过程根本就不需要1分钟，速度快到让人叹为观止，Tony就老实地坐下来陪他们看电影了。

“大伙儿，你们想喝什么？”Natasha打算去酒吧拿饮料，今天参加电影之夜的人可真多，就连Rhodes上校都空出时间过来了，这里变得热闹起来。

“嗯，我想要焦糖口味的爆米花，谢谢！”Tony毫不客气地点餐。

“你自己去做。”Natasha无情地拒绝了Tony，然后友好地问Peter：“小蜘蛛，你要不要试一下我调的酒？保证你会爱上它！”

“嗯……我……”Peter还没说话就被Tony粗暴地打断了。

“停！是什么让你觉得一个14岁的小孩可以喝酒？现在美国的法律都改了吗？”

“我快16岁了！”Peter抗议道。

Natasha挑了挑眉，然后拨弄了一下头发：“Tony Stark，别跟我说你是到了法定年龄才第一次喝酒。”

“那不一样！那时候父母可管不着我。”Tony抱着手说道。

“噢……Daddy Tony？”

“哈哈哈哈——”

Natasha的说法取悦了所有人，Tony脸都黑了，而Peter则尴尬地红了脸。

Tony都懒得回应他们了，他决定自己去做焦糖爆米花，然后不让他们吃。

“Wanda，别让Tony这么早回来，做得到吗？”Natasha看着Tony离开的方向，意味深长地笑道，“上校，你也要来一杯吗？”

Rhodes机智地说道：“我今天是来看电影的，谢谢！除此之外我什么都不知道。”

Peter弱弱地说道：“我……”

“小蜘蛛，别那么扫兴。”Natasha给了Peter一个迷人的微笑，Peter的蜘蛛感应告诉他——这个女人很危险！

Peter：QAQ！

Tony觉得火气很大，当他怎样也没法回去的时候他就知道是Wanda搞的鬼！

“该死的！真是阴险的女人！”

结果，当Tony回到去的时候，电影都已经播完了，附送一个倒在沙发上一动不动的小蜘蛛一只，Tony的脸黑得不行，他就知道只凭那个孩子根本就敌不过那个阴险的女人！

“Well……我保证我只给他喝了一杯。”Natasha真诚地说道，真的不管她的事，她哪知道真的有人的酒量会这么差，明明一杯就醉只是那些恶俗的勾引手段。（好像哪里不对？）

Tony的白眼都要翻到后脑去了，他过去让Friday检查了一下Peter，的确只喝了一杯，然后他就醉了。

Tony:……

就在大家都坐在一旁看戏的时候，Peter突然揉了揉眼睛，好像有醒来的迹象了。

“Peter，你觉得怎样？”看着Peter像是刚睡醒，还处于朦胧状态的表情，Tony有种不好的预感。

果不其然，Peter突然搂住Tony的脖子，然后红润的嘴唇“吧唧”一声地印在Tony的额头上。

“爸爸，晚安。”

Tony:“……”

Peter：“Zzzzz……”

众人：“噗——”

这一天晚上大家都觉得很欢乐，因为他们忍不住笑了出来的缘故，所以Peter又被吵醒了，而且这次并没有要睡觉的迹象，他一直盯着Tony爸爸前，爸爸后的，各种撒娇各种可怜，稚气的脸再加上喝了酒之后的糯糯的声音，Wanda简直无法控制住自己要狠狠地吻一吻Peter那张红彤彤的脸蛋，最后她是被Vison拉住的。

Natasha让Friday把过程录下来了，等到第二天早上，Tony挂着两个黑眼圈出来了，随后跟着他的就是一脸不好意思的Peter，他不是不是故意要抱着Mr. Stark不放的……

“Peter，你知道昨天晚上发生了什么是吗？”Natasha不怀好意地问道。

“我……我喝醉了……抱歉，Mr. Stark，我不是故意的……”Peter·话痨·连续说话从不断句·Parker反省的时候把话说得坑坑洼洼的。

“好了，我没怪你，这不是你的错。”Tony把目光狠狠地转移到Natasha身上：“是这个女人的错！”

“噢！差点忘记了，Friday赶快把昨天的录影播出来给Peter看看昨天发生的事情。”

“What？Friday，马上给我删除——”Tony还没说完，屏幕上就投射了出昨天的影像，Tony被Peter爸爸前爸爸后的喊，Peter看到之后都不知道要怎么面对Tony了。

“抱歉……我不是故意的……”Peter觉得Tony好像生气了，他竟然叫Tony作爸爸……

Tony一脸我不爽我要揍人的样子说道：“Friday，你现在是想违抗我？”

好听的女生回应道：“Mr. Stark，我觉得这样很有趣。”

Tony：……

反了反了，早知道就不给Friday更新了！你等着，我今天就把你格式化！


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了满足任务需求，彼得嗑药性转，被某原创黑帮大佬看上了。  
> (彼得性转/原创人物)

“Sir，我在意大利侦测到能量波动，目前推测是来自奇瑞塔的物品。”

Friday的声音响起，大家都在听着她的汇报。

“嗯哼，黑市武器？不意外。”Natasha继续涂她的指甲油，一副漫不经心的样子。

就在大家差不多讨论完计划的时候，Peter也从实验室里出来了，然后正好被他听到这次任务的内容。

“什么？有任务吗？我可以帮忙吗？”Peter的声音很有活力，大家都被他逗笑了。

Tony翻了个白眼然后说道：“这是大人的事情，小孩子不要插嘴，你的实验作业都做完了？”

“我那是我一个月前的作业，已经交了！而且现在是暑假！还有我不是小孩子了！”Peter抗议道。

Wanda看着Tony和Peter吵架觉得很有趣，直接拿了Vision刚做好的爆米花一边吃一边看戏。而Natasha则唯恐天下不乱地建议到：“我觉得让Peter参与这次任务也没什么不好的，他迟早要面对复仇者的事务，而且这次只是武器拍卖而已。”

“什么？”Tony看着Natasha露出一副“你这也说得出口”的表情，“那是黑市拍卖！他甚至还没成年！”

“So？啊——让我想想，伟大的Tony Stark是几岁开始改装武器的？13岁？不，12岁。”

“Wow！你竟然记得连我自己都不记得的事情，你暗恋我也不用这么明显。”

“我要参加！Mr. Stark，你让我加入吧！我保证不会捣乱的！Please！”

“No——way！”

“求你了！Please！”

Peter可怜兮兮地盯着Tony，无论Tony走到哪里，Peter就跟到哪里，每分每秒都在跟Tony说这句话：“Mr. Stark，你让我加入吧，我真的不会打扰那你们的！”

然后到了晚上，又到了电影之夜的时候，Peter还是死死地黏在Tony身边，企图让他答应自己的要求。

“God！够了！够了！不要再用那种眼神看着我！”Tony实在是受不了Peter那种可怜的眼神，这让他会控制不住自己并且像是那些没有大脑的父母一样把孩子宠上天！真是够了！

不过，谁会管Tony内心的挣扎呢？其实Peter参与不参与对其他复仇者来说根本就没有所谓，他们就只是一心一意地想看戏而已！

“Okay！Fine！我允许你加入！可是你要是有任何一丁点乱来的话，我保证会把你打包回去你Aunt May的家！”Tony绝望地喊道。

“谢谢你！谢谢！Mr. Stark！”Peter激动地抱了抱Tony，然后欢天喜地的给May打电话说他要去意大利参与“见习计划”了。

等Peter走远了，Tony马上开了一瓶啤酒直接灌进嘴里，他决定以后不能总是顺着那个孩子的心意来做，这根本就是bad parent的典范！

“你大早答应Peter不就好了嘛。”Natasha说道。

“闭嘴！我现在不想跟任何人说话！尤其是你！你这个带坏Peter的阴险女人！”Tony恶狠狠地说道。

Natasha：呵呵，怪我咯？我还没耍手段呢!

Peter打完电话之后突然感觉毛骨悚然，又出现蜘蛛感应了QAQ！是Natasha……

“那……那我的任务是什么？”Peter在听完任务解说之后仍然一头雾水，所以他的岗位是什么？

Tony有种不好的预感，而Natasha则对Peter露出一个迷人的笑容，让Peter的蜘蛛感应再次出现。

“Peter，你的意大利语讲得好吗？”

“老师说如果我现在一个人生活在意大利完全没有问题。”Peter诚实地回答。

“Good——Peter你的任务是变装成一名意大利的年轻妓……咳，交际花。当然了，黑市拍卖的人通常都会被允许带一名女伴，因为他们在拍卖之前会有一个酒会助兴。有一些人会直接在现场挑选一名女伴然后进去拍卖场。你到时候会有一个身份，你只需要在会场上等待Tony把你带进去就好了。”

“啊！？我……我现在退出还来得及吗？”By一脸懵逼的Peter。

“我完全不觉得这是一个好的Idea！”By怒气冲天的Tony。

“反对无效。”By迷之微笑中的Natasha。

Peter觉得很后悔，他现在特别想把自己打包回去Aunt May家里，可是他同时不敢违抗Natasha……QAQ！

“把你的臀部再翘起来一点！对，走路的时候要扭！不要驼背！”Natasha化身为严厉的礼仪教师，只要Peter有任何一丝出错就会得到严厉的责骂。

“把胸部抬起来！你现在是妓——是交际花！给点自信！露出你傲人的身材！”

Peter·阵亡·Parker：救……谁可以来救我……

“不要！我不要穿这些！”Peter几乎是要哭出来了，他看着那条几乎可以称之为破布的东西，他真的不想穿进去！

“到现在，你觉得你还有拒绝退出的可能吗？嗯？”

好危险！！！

“还有，把这瓶东西喝掉，这是我英国的一些朋友送给我的，有奇妙的功能……”Natasha想象了一下画面，情不自禁地笑了出来，她会记得拍照给Wanda看的了。

天啊！Peter看着镜子里面的他，不，是她，他觉得完全不敢相信！

“这……这是我？”Peter捏了捏自己的脸，这真的是他自己！

“真是……Peter，如果我是男人，我马上就会有推到你的欲望……”Natasha看到这样的Peter之后也不由得心中赞叹。他不像一般的交际花一样妩媚艳丽，可是他的脸绝对不输于那些女人，身材……啧……不得不说，Natasha是有点嫉妒的，而且还因为他那干净纯净的气质而变得更加瞩目。咳……不知道Tony会不会有罪恶感……？不，这可不是我的关心范围，我只是个看戏的。Natasha一脸高冷，哼。

“好吧，girl！不要再做自恋的Narcissus了！我保证你一出场所有男人都会被你迷住，你最好祈祷你的Mr. Stark能够在你被其他人抢回去之前把你带走！”Natasha把裙子扔给Peter，笑容魅惑地说道：“会穿吗？要不要我帮你？”

Peter回过神来，等他理解到Natasha的话之后马上脸红，然后飞快地拿起裙子冲进更衣室里还把门锁了。

“Tony，你准备地怎样？”Natasha透过通讯器问道。

“还有1个小时才出发。”

“好吧，给你一个提醒，记得要赶快过去，不然你的小蜘蛛就会被人抢走了~”Natasha说完就切断通讯了。

“What？嘿！你到底在说什么？”Tony有种非常不安的感觉……

“好了，Petra，你可以睁开眼睛了。”Natasha满意地端详着Peter的妆容。

Peter有种梦幻的感觉，这也……原来女孩子热衷化妆是有原因的……

  
“Happy，到了没？”Tony坐在豪华房车里非常焦躁不安，他以前也是混这一行的，当然知道低下拍卖会里面的事情，越想到这些他就越焦急，他希望自己不会迟到。

Peter兴奋地看着眼前的建筑物，文艺复兴时期的建筑物，实在是太棒了！要不是他还记得任务，他已经会变成蜘蛛侠到处跳跳看看。当然了，Peter完全没有注意到他的那一声赞叹吸引了四周的注意。当大家有点嫌弃地想问到底是谁带来的乡下人那么一惊一乍的时候，大家都不约而同地安静下来。  
  
“Girl，你太张扬了，现在大家都看着你，低调一点！”Natasha在通讯器里说道。

Peter听完之后这才发现自己刚才的惊叹声好像太大了，他惊慌地看了看四周，发现大家都在看着他，他马上低下头假装什么事都没有发生。

“Bellissimo……”这时候突然安静的会场发出了一声赞叹声，大家也看向声音发出的来源，一些原本蠢蠢欲动打算去“认识”这位漂亮得像仙女一样的女孩的人都及时收住了自己的脚步，这个人可是整个场子里最有势力的男人，他看上的东西，全部都惹不得。

“夜安，美丽的仙女。”

低沉的声音在Peter身边响起，不过他还在努力地藏起自己，完全不知道有人在叫他。

“小姐？”

博诺兰特挑起眉头，那双富有侵略性的蓝色眼睛饶有兴致地看着眼前的女人，不，应该说是女孩才对，她看起来太过年轻了，或许刚刚步入成年，又或许根本还没成年。然后博诺兰特就这样看着眼前的仙女自顾地走到甜点区吃东西了，而且吃得很高兴的样子。

“真好吃，不知道结束之后能不能带点回去。”Peter兴奋地吃起东西来了，完全没注意跟在他身后的男人其实根本不是因为饿了才跟来，而且因为他才跟过来的！

“你喜欢吃这些？”那把低沉好听的声音不再使用意大利语，而是带有迷人腔调的英语。

“Yes！谁会不喜欢呢——？”Peter从一脸明媚的笑容——变成——拉长了脸，一脸“你特么的是谁”的表情，而眼前这位西装绅士却没有半点不满的样子，依旧对他保持着迷人的微笑。

“您是美国人？你的腔调很像美国人。”博诺兰特温柔地询问道。

“不！我是意大利人！”Peter吓得连忙用意大利语回答，然后在Natasha的叹息声中意识到自己好像在犯蠢……QAQ！

“我……我……我是说我的父亲是美国人，我的母亲是意大利人！”Peter开始口吃地圆谎，他真是太机智了！

“可是……”博诺兰特装作一脸苦恼的样子，“您是意大利人……可是却不认识我？”

“你又没有自我介绍……呃……”Peter脱口而出就说出这句话了，换来Natasha的第二次叹息，然后被Natasha提醒到眼前这位是欧洲首富前贵族兼某教父级人物……

“你是博诺兰特先生嘛！我当然认识你！”Peter心虚地说道。

博诺兰特愣了愣，他从没见过这么勉强的圆谎，不过他并没有生气，反而是笑出声来：“您真是太可爱了，不知道我有没有这份幸运去知道您的名字？我亲爱的女孩？”

Peter惊恐地看着眼前的男人牵起自己的手就要吻下去的时候，身体已经提前做出反应用力地抽了出来，然后他一脸懵逼地看着一脸错愕的博诺兰特，之后才慌忙地道歉：“不不不，抱歉！我不是故意的！我……我只是……嗯……不太喜欢吻手礼……”

Natasha第三次叹息……

Peter：完蛋了……QAQ！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了满足任务需求，彼得嗑药性转，被某原创黑帮大佬看上了。  
> (彼得性转/原创人物)

“Francisco，我的名字是Francisco，美丽的小姐。”

博诺兰特出口便告诉了眼前这位女孩他的名字，他非常渴望认识她，而这种感觉以前从未出现过。

Peter一脸懵逼，他只好呆呆地吐出一个名字：“Petra……”

“Petra，很荣幸认识您。”博诺兰特认真地给了Peter一个古老的绅士礼仪，而Peter还在傻傻的一副不知所措的模样，之后他才想起Natasha教他的东西，总算不慌不忙地回了一个比较淑女的礼仪。

“我……呃……我也很荣幸！”

Peter心中在咆哮，他开始四处张望，他只希望Mr. Stark能够快点到，他已经不知道要怎么应付了！

“不知道我有没有这个荣幸当您的男伴？”博诺兰特脸上挂着温柔的笑容，他看着惊慌的小仙女，她似乎想马上离开这里一样……

“嗯？噢！抱歉，我已经有男伴了，你还是去找别人吧！”

博诺兰特那双漂亮的眼睛含着明显的笑意，这女孩真是有趣。当然了，他可不是喜欢强人所难的人，但他却是真正地感到惋惜：“那真是太可惜了……不知道您的男伴是谁？”

“Tony Stark！”Peter有点紧张地回答。

因为Peter的声音太大声了，所以大家再度看了过来，而原本已经在偷偷打量这边的人则觉得这个女孩真的很好笑，竟然说自己是Tony Stark的女伴，难道她看不到Tony Stark到现在根本还没有来吗？

Natasha面无表情地看着监控屏幕，然后用通讯器对Tony说：“你塞车了吗？小蜘蛛快要被别人抢走了好吗！”

“可是……Petra，Tony Stark到现在都不见踪影，你确定他就是您的男伴？”博诺兰特戏谑地笑道，“让女伴等待可不是一名绅士的行为。”

Peter：QAQ！Natasha！你救救我啊！你干嘛不说话？我下一句要怎么说？

Peter·不知道怎么圆谎·Parker憋红了脸，愣是想不出一句话应付，然后他很可耻地选择转身就走，然后很言情地被几名保镖拦住了，Peter一度忍不住要揍开他们，不过他还是忍住了，如果他揍了人的话这次任务可以说是完蛋了。

保镖：心好累……小姐你就快点上钩吧，不要搞那么多幺蛾子好不好……

“你们吓到这位小姐了，赶快让开。”博诺兰特皱着眉头说道。

保镖：QAQ！老板！我们无辜啊！

“我……我想起我还有事要做，我先走了！”Peter看到缝隙就想钻出去，一副落荒而逃的样子让他的气质变得更加迷人，就像是一只在森林里悠闲地走动着，却因为猎枪的声响而吓得拔足狂奔的小鹿一样。

博诺兰特的眼神变得有些危险，而因为蜘蛛感应而毛骨悚然的Peter则跑得更快了，无奈高跟鞋实在很难控制，他因为脚痛而慢了下许多。

“Petra，需要我送你回去吗？”博诺兰特上前抓住了Peter的手腕，看起来只是用了很轻的力度，但却有着一种不可抗拒的感觉。

Peter回过头露出一个勉强的笑容：“呵呵……不用了我自己就可以了谢谢……”

Natasha捂住了眼……她觉得她应该得了传说中的尴尬癌……这简直比她看过的言情小说还要恶俗……

“Peter到底在哪里！？”Tony连别人的问候都不想回应了，他直接冲进会场里打算让Friday帮他找Peter——“Excuse me？你能放开我的女伴吗？”

Natasha看着监控器自言自语地说道：“天啊！竟然演变成三角关系，我回去要怎么把这个故事告诉Wanda？”

“Mr. Stark！”Peter看到Tony就像是看到救世主一样，他马上跑到Tony身后，一副惊疑不定的样子。

“您好，Mr. Stark。”博诺兰特风度翩翩地伸出了手，可是Tony却一副不领情的样子。

“我不想跟一位刚刚粗暴地对待我女伴的男性说话，谢谢。”Tony·一脸不爽·我就是讨厌你·我不管其他人怎么看·Stark正眼都不看博诺兰特一眼，可是当他看到Peter变成这个样子，还穿成这样，他的火气又大了起来——“你是不是应该告诉我为什么你会穿成这样？”

“QAQ！又不是我选的，我是被迫的！”Peter嘤嘤嘤表示无辜。

博诺兰特耐心地看着两人“打情骂俏”，然后他适时地插了话：“抱歉，Mr. Stark……我想，您最近应该是订了婚了吧？而这位小姐应该不是您的订婚对象。”

“Well，我觉得我和谁订婚也轮不到你管，博诺兰特先生！”Tony把Peter护在身后，而Peter则戒备地伸出脑袋看着博诺兰特，好像如果博诺兰特敢对他的Mr. Stark做些什么他就马上出来咬他一口一样。

“我只是不希望这位小姐受到受害而已……有谁会想伤害她呢？您说是不是？”博诺兰特意有所指地说道。

会场的人都停下对话盯着三人看，这年头要看着两位富豪为了一位女性争风吃醋简直是不可能好不好！你以为全世界的富豪都像言情小说一样的总裁一样会随随便便做出这样的事情吗？

Natasha继续自言自语：“Well……真像Wanda给我看的那些言情小说……”

“Mr. Stark，拍卖好像快开始了，我们可以进去了。”Peter完全感觉到两人气场不和，如果不是有所顾忌的话，Tony应该直接换上铁甲二话不说用激光炮轰掉这里，还是赶快离开比较妙……Peter给自己的机智点了个赞！

“祝你们今晚愉快，Mr. Stark，还有Petra。”博诺兰特恢复了温和有礼的样子，他理了理西装外套，转身离开了。

Tony看清楚了博诺兰特的表情，他肯定没有放弃！

“我就说了！小孩子就应该乖乖地待在家里写作业而不是来这种危险的地方！”Tony看到Peter裸露的胸部就觉得辣眼睛，该死的Natasha！

“穿上！”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了满足任务需求，彼得嗑药性转，被某原创黑帮大佬看上了。  
> (彼得性转/原创人物)

因为Tony的样子看起来太生气了，所以Peter不敢说什么就接过Tony的外套自己穿上，出乎意料的是西装外套和晚礼服的搭配虽然听起来是不伦不类，但是穿在Peter身上就有种偷偷出来晚宴被爸爸抓包的感觉……很可爱。

“查到那个女孩是谁了吗？”博诺兰特坐在VIP包厢里，整个人显得慵懒又具攻击性。

“Petra Parker，18岁，米兰理工大学一年级学生，身份没有可疑。”

博诺兰特看着i-pad上面露出干净笑容的女孩，手情不自禁地摸了上去，他在幻想着手感，一定很舒服，“18岁……她是怎么和Tony Stark认识的？”

“POLIMI和MIT都加入了Stark企业的实习计划中，Parker小姐是候选人当中成绩最突出的一位。”

“带着一个实习生来黑市拍卖？Tony Stark到底是怎么想的……真的有那么喜欢吗？不不不，如果是真的喜欢就不会带她来这种地方。”

Natasha透过i-pad监视着对方的一举一动，她觉得自己好像捅了什么大篓子一样……

“看来之后我要多出几个任务了，唉。天佑Tony Stark，别说我不帮你。”Natasha把给Peter的解药全部换掉，“不用太感谢我。”

“Mr. Stark，我觉得好兴奋，我要先去换战斗服吗？”Peter看着防弹玻璃外的拍卖台整个人都没办法安静地坐下来了。

“Parker小姐，你给我安静地坐下来，你想怎么换战斗服？嗯？Spider-Woman？”

Peter低头看着胸前那两团迷之哔——，他决定不说话。

拍卖会整整进行了3个小时，原本看到这些武器觉得很兴奋的，不过被Tony鄙视了千万轮——“我13岁就做得出来”、“他们竟然把过气货品拿过来大甩卖？”、“哪个蠢货？这种东西竟然还要300万？”、“peter，你要是将来不好好上学的话，你就会像他们一样在这里卖这种货色的武器。”——总之在Tony的各种鄙视之后，Peter就开始打哈欠了，他觉得好无聊。

Tony有空就会转头看看Peter的状况，发现他的头已经低得好断的样子就拍醒他让他去后面的长沙发椅上睡一睡。

“后面有沙发椅，受不了就过去躺一躺。”

Peter一脸茫然地看着Tony，然后才起来走到后面的沙发椅那边。

“时间到了我叫你。”

“Zzzzz……”

Natasha打开了单独的通讯频道对Tony说道：“喜欢吗？我可是花了很多心思给他打扮的。”

Tony翻了个白眼，真是不提还好，一提就火！

“听着，你要是以后再敢做这种事我就把你和Wanda共同珍藏的迷(耽)之(美)小本子都烧掉！”

“不不不，你可不能这么做！那些都是绝版的！”Natasha惊恐地说道。

“What the fuck？”

“By the way，那位先生好像对小蜘蛛并不死心。”

Tony一想到那个男人就觉得更加火大了：“回去之后我要弄死他！”

“Wow！用得着这么夸张吗？小蜘蛛又不是真的是女孩子，没那么容易被占便宜的。”Natasha违心地说道。

“谁说的！那个什么鬼Deadpool就一直说Spider-Man是纽约第一臀！他还公开说要泡他！还有那个Daredevil，我一直觉得那个男人对Peter抱有什么龌蹉的心思！听着，现在的年代可不是因为你是男的就不会被性骚扰！”

“Um…Okay…Daddy Tony?”

“闭嘴！”  
  
“唔……过了多久了？”Peter被Tony的声音吵醒了，他没睡多久就醒来了。

“过了20分钟而已，不过应该快结束了，已经剩下最后一样垃圾，现在就会开始拍卖压轴产品。”

Peter摸了摸肚子，他刚才只吃了一块小的起司蛋糕，现在已经饿了，然后很恰巧地VIP包厢外面有人敲门。

“Mr. Stark，门外是说来替博诺兰特先生送甜点过来的，要让他进来吗？”Happy小声问道。

“甜点？Mr. Stark，可以让他进来吗？”Peter一脸期待。

看到Peter——Petra期待的样子……God，Tony完全不敢想象要是他没有用铁甲赶过来会发生什么事。不得不说，Peter女孩子的样子真的有办法迷得任何一个男人神魂颠倒。魔鬼般诱人的身材，却有着一张天使般纯净的面孔……该死的！Tony越想就越生气！他不应该心软让Peter过来的！

Peter最后还是如愿以偿地吃到了心心念念的起司蛋糕，基本上有Tony·壕气冲天·Stark在，那样武器只会安安稳稳地落到他们的口袋里头。

“Mr. Stark，我们现在是回去美国吗？”

“不急，你不是没来过意大利吗？在这里留几天没关系的，英雄偶尔也需要休息。”

“真的吗！太好了！谢谢你，Mr. Stark！”Peter喋喋不休地说要去哪里玩，说着说着就会小心翼翼地问：“Mr. Stark你也会留下来吗？”、“Mr. Stark，这样会不会麻烦到你？我自己一个人没问题的。”

然后就是——砰！

两人才刚坐着车没离开会场多远，就马上听到一声巨大的爆炸声。

“Mr. Stark，您的商品遭到盗窃，我们抱有十二万分的歉意，因为商品还没有离开我们的会场，所以我们会替您追讨……”

Tony毫不犹豫地挂断电话，这个时候自己动手会比较快，“博诺兰特家族衰败得有够厉害的，竟然有人敢在他的地盘生事。你，留在车子里，这里的防御设备足够保护你了，女孩！”

Peter本来还想冲出去帮忙的，结果他被Tony提醒自己现在是女孩子……而且解药还在Natasha手上……

事情虽然有点棘手，但最后还是解决了，Tony回到车上的时候就看到在睡觉的Peter，手脚顿时变得轻巧起来。

“Peter，已经到酒店了，快醒来。”

Peter：“Zzzz……”

Tony看着睡得不省人事的Peter一脸面无表情，他对着通讯器说：“Natasha你给我下来。”

“Well，他是男孩子，我来送他上去好像不太适合。”Natasha狡猾地说道。

Happy一听到老板的通话，他马上机智地把车子开走：“我先去停车，Mr. Stark你把Peter送回房间吧！”

Tony一脸错愕的看着扬长而去的房车，他就这样扶着Peter站在酒店的门口面前吹冷风！

然后，第二天早上——

“该死的！我就知道那些小报记者无处不在！”Tony看着今天早上的新闻，全部都是写着Tony Stark半夜在意大利某酒店搂着某女子进酒店……

Friday的声音带着笑意地说道：“Sir，是Ms. Potts来电。”

“No！挂断——”

“嗯，Tony，早安？”

Tony依旧陷入懵逼状态，他还不知道该怎么解释：“Well，Pepper你听我解释——”

“Finally！那个女孩是谁？你们打算什么时候结婚？Thank God！这枚戒指终于可以送给别人了！”

Tony·我是不是还没睡醒·Stark：“……”

在房间刚刚醒来的Peter，他看到自己依旧是女孩子的模样：“啊——”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了满足任务需求，彼得嗑药性转，被某原创黑帮大佬看上了。  
> (彼得性转/原创人物)

Tony一脸“我很火大”的表情看着在房间里不断慌张地来回走动的Peter，他在一个小时之前就被Friday告知Natasha半夜失踪了，然而现在无法联络Natasha。

“嗯……你是说……那个孩子变成女孩子，然后还变不回来了？”Steven给Natasha倒了一杯茶。

“Excuse me？请问这是茶吗？”Natasha看着杯子中散发着热气的可疑液体。

“是的。”Steven微笑道：“早上还是不要喝酒比较好。”

“好吧，美国队长泡的茶我还是会喝的。”Natasha喝完之后就看了看四周，果然认识了一个土豪国王日子就是过得富足，“你家的那位呢？”

“我和Bucky只是朋友。”Steven有点无奈，不过对于Natasha（还有Wanda）的某些特殊的爱好，他已经麻木了（或许？）。

“好吧，Wanda已经回来了，你们打算什么时候回来？还有你的那些朋友们。我们有了新的总部，房间一直空在那里总不好。”

听到Natasha的话，Steven沉默了一会儿才回答：“Tony他……”

这个话题很沉重，毕竟Howard的和Maria的死对Tony来说打击很大。Steven不能说Bucky有错，也不能说Tony有错，如果没有九头蛇的话……

“他现在过得可滋润了，连孩子都有了——对，就是Peter那个孩子。就他以为我们不知道他在偷偷阅读养孩子的书。”Natasha突然露出一个诡异的微笑：“Well，我发现了新的题材，Wanda的作品也应该完成了。”

Steven自从获得了超级血清的帮助之后，他就再也没有感觉到威胁和恐惧了，只是现在……他全身的细胞都告诫他马上离开这个女人……

“不管如何，你们赶快决定，Peter很想亲眼见一见你。”

Peter不好意思地看着Pepper给他带过来的——女性衣服，然后弱弱地说道：“我……我穿回自己的衣服就好了……”

“No——Peter，看着我，你现在是一个女孩子，女孩子可不能这么随便！”Pepper忍不住捏了捏Peter水嫩的脸蛋，然后笑道：“赶快把衣服穿上，我还要带你出去买衣服呢！”

“Tony——”Pepper用锐利的目光审视着Tony，她赶过来之前接到了Natasha的电话，她认为自己绝对有能力替Natasha和Wanda收集题材的。作为一名文字编辑以及负责作品行销的Pepper对Peter和Tony露出一个温柔的微笑：“Tony就留在酒店好了，省得出去妨碍到我们，来吧，Peter，你迟早都要面对的，我们还有一个月的时间。”

Peter·生无可恋·Parker：……

没错，一个月，Peter昨天晚上被Tony灌了一瓶解药，然后今天早上Peter又慌张地灌了一瓶。很不碰巧地，因为Tony完全不知道Natasha竟然会有这些奇怪的药水，所以他完全来不及研究。

收到Peter求助的眼神，Tony·好爸爸·Stark说道：“我会在短时间内研究出解药的。”

“嗯……在没有Dr. Banner的情况下？”Pepper一句话成功让Tony闭嘴，然后她露出一个威胁的笑容：“你知道的，我管理Stark集团压力很大，你最好不要随便捣乱。”

意大利不缺乏时尚，而Pepper碰巧认识一些时尚圈里的朋友，所以她在买完成衣作临时用途之后，就联络了一些朋友过来，反正钱是Tony付的，在孩子成年之前就要满足他的生活需求难道不对吗？败家？二世祖？不，不要告诉Peter就可以了，他只需要被打扮地漂漂亮亮。

“Girl,挑选对的内衣对女人来说是第一等大事！这意味着你能否舒适地过一整天！”Pepper不顾Peter的不情愿把他拉进高级女性内衣店，然后指着Peter那客观的哔——说道：“身上有这两块哔——已经够不舒服了！你还想更加不舒服吗？”

“可是……”Peter觉得很难为情，他甚至连眼睛都不敢睁开了，但是他的确感觉到很不舒服，从昨天睡觉的时候他就觉得有点透不过气来。

“没有可是！你过来试试看哪种比较舒服！我已经帮你挑了一些了，剩下的你自己搞定，还是说你需要我帮忙？”

“NOOOOO——！我自己来就可以！我自己来！”Peter抢过内衣冲进更衣室里，他苦恼地看着镜子中穿着属于Peter的衣服的自己，然后缓缓地脱掉衣服——拜他的柔韧度所赐，其实自己穿胸哔并不是那么地难。

“我试好了……”

“Okay，你觉得哪件比较舒服？”

“我……我分不清楚……”Peter的声音变得像蚊子一样尖细，他觉得脸好热，热到好像快发烧了。

“那有没有哪件让你觉得特别难受？”

“我觉得都一样。”

“那好吧，你先穿一套上身，我们都要了。”

Pepper给Peter选了一个颜色比较活泼的给他。Peter则不安地说道：“可是，这些看起来都不便宜……”

因为是高级女性内衣店，所以根本没有标价签的必要，买的都是贵太太和名媛，习惯的都是刷卡不看价钱。而Pepper则安慰他说道：“没事，你的Daddy Tony有钱就行了。”Pepper说着说着突然有了灵感，回去她要告诉Natasha和Wanda可以写一篇有关Sugar Daddy的文章。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了满足任务需求，彼得嗑药性转，被某原创黑帮大佬看上了。  
> (彼得性转/原创人物)

Pepper觉得今天给自己放一个假完全是正确的选择，Peter变成女孩子完全满足了身为女人的幻想——一个乖巧听话的女儿，就像芭比一样把她打扮得漂漂亮亮的。

“Peter，看镜头——”

Tony面无表情地看着Pepper拿着专业的相机对着穿得漂漂亮亮，但羞涩得不敢看镜头的Peter拍照，他看了看时间，已经拍了两个小时了，过程中换了部下20套衣服。

“我可不知道你会摄影，Pepper。”

Pepper正眼都没有给Tony，直接就说：“我会的东西多着呢，你不知道而已。”

Tony：怪我咯？

“So——听说你们要留在意大利玩几天？有什么特别的安排吗？我也许会有一些建议。”Pepper意味深长地看了Tony一眼说道。

“Um……我不能现在就回去吗？”Peter弱弱地举手问道。

“亲爱的，你认真的？这可是很难得的机会！相信我，如果你现在就回去一定会后悔！”Pepper用谆谆教导的语气对Peter说道。

如果他没有变成女孩子的话，他一定会用尽所有精力去探索意大利的，可是现在……他没有心情……

“嗯咳——Tony，我想你原本是有一些构思的吧，记得让Peter变得高兴起来。”Pepper靠近Tony在他耳边继续用威胁的语气说道：“你昨天搞的事情我还没忙完，你这段时间别给我回美国。”

“好了，我的假期快要结束了，Peter记得玩得高兴一点！”

等到Pepper离开之后，Peter就像火箭一样冲进更衣室打算把衣服换掉，然后过没多久就在里面大声哀嚎——“Ms. Potts把我的衣服全部带走了！”

事到如今，Tony也只有叹气认衰，既然事情都发展成这样了，那他就不管了。看着Peter又在焦急地来回走动，Tony有种心好累的感觉……

“好了好了，别走了，赶快去睡觉吧，我明天带你去买一些正常的衣服。”Tony已经认命了，小报记者？算了吧，让他们报吧，又不是第一次的事情了。

然后，到了第二天早上，Peter鬼鬼祟祟地离开自己房间，然后来到Tony的房间敲门——

“Mr. Stark！Mr. Stark！”

“What’s up？怎么那么早？”Tony才刚睡下没几个小时，Peter就已经过来敲门吵醒他了，成年人的作息和小孩子的作息果然就无法成正比。

“Mr. Stark，你能不能先借我一些衣服？我自己出去买衣服就好了，不用麻烦你。”Peter留意到Tony眼下有点乌青，他也不好意思再麻烦Mr. Stark了。

Tony明显还没睡醒，脑袋也不在清晰的状态，他只是打开门让Peter进来，然后示意他衣帽间的位置就躺会自己的床上了。

过了不知道多久，Tony后知后觉地醒来了，他在床上躺了一会儿，然后慌张地从床上下来了——

他竟然放Peter一个出去，而且是女孩子的Peter一个出去！他竟然忘了昨天他被那个男人缠着的事情！！！

“Shit——Friday，帮我查一查Peter的位置！”

Thank God！这里有一家他平时会去买衣服的服装连锁店！Peter把长头发扎了起来，天知道为什么他变成女孩之后头发也变长了！他还借了Mr. Stark一顶深蓝色的帽子、一件外套、T-shirt、一条牛仔裤，他变成女生之后除了胸哔大了之外，原本就不大的骨架变得更加纤细，男性的衣服在他身上显得宽大，而且男性牛仔裤的剪裁没那么贴身，还得Peter每隔一段时间就要提一提裤子，牛仔裤走着走着就卡在屁股不上不下的感觉很怪异。Peter还紧紧地抓住自己的外套领子，他可没有穿那个什么鬼胸哔——皮肤上面有钢圈什么的好奇怪！不过现在的感觉也好奇怪……沉甸甸的……QAQ！

在服装店里火速挑选衣服，然后忍着工作人员怪异的目光，还有身边的人讲的那些——“是过来帮男朋友买衣服的吗？这个女孩好贴心！”、“她身上好像还穿着男朋友的衣服，真有情趣！”、“身材真辣！别以为穿成这样就没人看到！”、“同为女人的直觉告诉我，她没有穿胸哔——”，Peter听到之后差点滑倒在地——有没有穿胸哔——都能用直觉感应？女人好可怕QAQ！

“Petra？”

Peter突然停下了脚步，就在他挣扎着要没有礼貌、完全不大招呼就跑，还是要转过身打招呼的这一小段迟疑中，他已经被人拦住了去路。

“真巧，没想到会在这里见到您。”博诺兰特脸不红心不跳地说谎。

Peter脸上挂起欲哭无泪的表情，他转过身扯出一个难看的笑容：“呵……真巧。”

“不知道您方不方便与我共进午餐？我朋友在附近开了一家意大利菜的餐厅。”

去……当然去……你身边这么多保镖我敢不去吗？而且我出门好像没有带手机啊QAQ……

Peter觉得自己倒霉极了，他现在是女孩子的身份，他可不敢明目张胆地在别人前面，在这个陌生的国度里面随便做超级英雄，他不想给Mr. Stark惹麻烦。

博诺兰特看着对面坐如针毡的女孩，他可以从衣服的大小判断出这不会是这个女孩子的衣服，他敢保证女孩身上的任何一件衣服都是属于Tony Stark的，他们两个的关系未免也太亲密了。想到今天早上的新闻还有女孩和Tony Stark昨天晚上可能做过的事情，博诺兰特的眼睛里布满阴霾，而Peter的蜘蛛感应则越来越强烈了。  
  
“嗯……请问你找我有什么事？”Peter紧张兮兮地看着博诺兰特。

“我希望你能离开Tony Stark，我可以给你一个更好的前程。”

“What？”Peter一脸懵逼，他傻了一会儿才说道：“什么前程？”

“我的意思是，退出Stark的实习计划。”看着呆萌的女孩，博诺兰特很有耐心的说道，“我知道你很有能力，可是全世界可不只有Stark集团能够给予你发挥的天地。”

“不不不——不是这样的，我想要的只有Mr. Stark才能给我。”Peter连忙挥手拒绝。

“只有他能给？”博诺兰特的眼神变得锐利起来，但他随即看到Peter的眼神懵懵懂懂，这个女孩似乎并不明白他想表达的东西？

“我的意思是说，我喜欢你，我要你呆在我身边，而不是Tony Stark的身边。”

Peter·一脸懵逼·Parker不雅地张大了嘴：“哈——？”

“Fine！真没想到这个世界竟然还有这么不识趣的家伙！”

Peter抬起头一看，Tony一身装备地漂浮在空中，然后手掌的激光炮已经在启动状态。

“Mr. Stark？你为什么会在这里？”Peter·依旧一脸懵逼·Parker不解地看着Tony。

“God！你到底有没有一点身为女孩子的意识？你认真的？一个人跑出来，然后一个人面对怪叔叔？你给我马上上车！”Tony火大地说道。

博诺兰特·怪叔叔获得对方的会心一击。

“可是我又不是真的……”女孩子——Peter嘀咕了一下。

“不要让我重复！女孩！”

亲眼目睹Peter上车了，他就让Happy锁好门，然后恶狠狠地对博诺兰特说：“现在，我该跟你好好算账了！”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了满足任务需求，彼得嗑药性转，被某原创黑帮大佬看上了。  
> (彼得性转/彼得叛逆少女人设/原创人物)  
> 我居然写了那么多章性转？

“So——他们两个在意大利到底发生了什么事？为什么一回来都不肯跟对方讲话，一讲话就闹翻天？”

Wanda满心欢喜地等待女孩Peter和他的Daddy Tony回来，然后就给她看这种东西？两个人闹翻了，连正眼都不愿意给对方？

Vision观察了两人一阵子，然后很客观地说道：“我推测是因为Mr. Stark以过度保护孩子的父亲的角色去对待Mr. Parker，而明显处于青春叛逆期的Mr. Parker完全不喜欢这样子——”

“Wow！推测地真好！青春叛逆期——不过我得事先声明一下，我可不是那个小鬼的爸爸，我可没有这么不听话的儿子——Well，女儿！”Tony不知道什么时候从工作室里出来，头发乱到不行，T-Shirt上全都是机油，而他对于Vision的父亲与叛逆期孩子的言论完全表示不赞同。

“抱歉，Vision，我也要更正一下你的说法，这个男人绝对不是我爸爸！我爸爸在我7岁的时候就去世了！”Peter现在生气极了，他的战斗服又被没收了！只因为Tony Stark说什么要防患于未然！

“抱歉，我得回去工作室了，我不想跟无知的小孩待在同一个空间谢谢！”Tony连咖啡都不想倒，转身就想离开。

Peter见Tony离开就马上追过去了：“你先把战斗服还给我！”

“哈？不好意思？我是不是听错了？还给你？这东西好像是用我的技术花我的钱做的！什么时候成了你的东西了？”

“你——！”Peter憋红了脸，他的声音原本就是软绵绵的，现在因为变成女孩子的缘故而变得更加软绵绵而且还变得尖细了，完全没有任何恐吓力存在，他看着Tony完全一副欠揍的表情，强行忍住在他那张脸上来一拳的冲动大喊道：“你是法西斯！你独裁！你极权主义！”

“Well! Fantastic! 小Petra的历史学得真不错！”

Peter讨厌变成女孩，他现在就像女孩一样控制不住自己的眼泪，他红着眼就这样跑出去了——是跑出去了，那是离开复仇者总部的路。

“呃……Peter他跑出去了。”Wanda指着出口干巴巴地说道。

“I know！I know!就让他自己一个好好反省一下他到底做错了什么！”Tony故意很大声地往Peter那边大喊，然后就转身离开回去工作室了。

“呃……你确定？现在是——”Wanda看着已经消失在视线内的Tony，“晚上了……”

“Sir，Mr. Parker正在乘搭地铁。”

在Tony的工作室里，Friday依旧尽责地报告Peter的每一个行踪。而Tony在3分钟前明明还被Peter气得不行，并且赌气在Peter道歉之前他绝对不会理Peter，结果他现在还是忍不住要关注Peter的行踪。

没有听到Tony的回应，人性化的Friday开口说道：“Sir，我认为您应该跟Mr. Parker讲清楚。”

“Excuse me？你又从哪里下载回来的育儿宝典？”Tony睁大眼睛觉得不可置信，手中的工作都停下来了。

“I am Serious. 处于这种年纪的孩子情绪很敏感，如果家长没有投入耐心去引导，后果往往会严重影响到青少年未来的发展取向。”Friday真诚地给出建议。

“哈——？我15岁的时候就进了MIT了，那时候我爸可没有管我！”Tony一脸不耐烦，有时候他真的很想卸载了这个AI。

“那您为什么要这么关注Mr. Parker呢？您的关心已经超越了您父亲许多倍了。”

Tony没有回答，他知道自己的举动是在映射着自己的童年。Peter那个孩子太干净了，他不希望这个世界那么快就污染他，他不希望那个孩子像他一样那么快地见识到世界的本质。

“不知道，可能到了我这个年纪就想找个小孩养一养吧——”

“Sir？Mr. Parker已经遭到三次性骚扰了。”

Tony的话被Friday粗暴地打断了，他被迫看着Friday自动播放的地铁监视器画面——Peter买回来的衣服都被Pepper没收了，所以他现在穿着的T-Shirt和裤子都是该死的贴身的女性款——他身边徘徊的都是男性，画面让人感到火大。

“Sir，您的心跳和血压上升——”

“I know！我很健康，Okay？”

Peter在三番四次抓到别人的手要摸他之后，终于觉得简直无法忍受，他随便找了个站下车，四周的空气终于变得干净了。

“简直是独裁的老混蛋……”Peter抱着手臂觉得有点冷，但他还是出去车站了。

“他叫我老混蛋。”Tony面无表情地看着监控器。

“Sir，这是青少年在被父母训导过后正常的表现，而且Sir的年龄对于Mr. Parker来说的确——”

“闭嘴，Friday，我要卸载你。”

Peter并没有回到自己熟悉的皇后区，反正他现在这个样子，就算回去皇后区也沒辦法寻求帮忙。他随便找了一家24小时营业的快餐店，点了一杯饮料就坐在里面了。

“唉……”Peter已经忘了自己是第几次叹息了，在外面呆了那么久他已经冷静下来了，不过他就是没办法咽下那口气，他承认自己是任性了，可是这不代表Mr. Stark没有任何错！

深夜的快餐店里并非夜深人静的，其实过了午夜之后这里会有不同的人逗留，比如说像Peter这样离家出走的孩子，有流浪汉，而Peter此时正不耐烦地瞪着眼前这几个小混混——不要用这种眼神看着他！

“哇噢！出来买东西吃都能遇到这么极品的妞！今天晚上我们有福了！”一个染着不知所谓的金发，耳朵挂了好几个耳钉，身上一大股烟味的男人让Peter感到十分厌恶。

“你们走开！”Peter尝试让自己变得更具威吓性一点，可是他现在这副模样……

“哈！你们听到了吗？她叫我们走开！”为首的男人丧心病狂地笑了起来，其他人也跟着笑了，这让Peter感到越来越不快。

不得不说，男孩子的Peter生气已经很可爱了，女孩子的Peter生气只会变得更加可爱。他一脸不爽地瞪着眼前这几个让他讨厌的男人，决定离开这个地方，明明刚刚才恢复冷静的心情又差了起来。

“嘿嘿嘿！撩了我就走？你觉得这样可以吗？”

Peter在那个金毛男人碰到自己之前就敏捷地跨开一步，然后理所当然的被那群混蛋围住了——

“Sir，Mr. Parker目前被四个男人性骚扰，其中两位有强奸前科，三位有伤人前科。”Friday尽责地把快餐店的监视器调了出来，一个娇小的女孩被四个猥琐的男人围住的画面。

“What the hell？”Tony觉得自己迟早有一天会被Peter Parker气死，那个孩子到底是脑子里缺了哪根筋，才会觉得自己这个样子很安全？

虽然许多罪案都是发生在晚上，但事实上如果罪犯做得足够隐秘的话，晚上是很少人打过来报案，通常是第二天早上才会开始忙碌起来。所以，值夜班的警察们都在警局里无所事事地玩着手机游戏或者看电影。

Sam是这个警局里最年轻的警察，基本上其他老鸟都已经堕落了，只有Sam这个新人在认真地查看过往的案件资讯。而在这个安静的晚上，警察们都各自在做自己的事情的时候，刺耳的电话声响起，但是没有人想要过去接电话，所以Sam只好上前接电话了——

“有案件是关于性骚扰的……”Sam还没说完就直接被一位胖警官打断了。

“Harry，你和Sam出去。”

被叫做Harry的警察比Sam大一点，但明显已经融入了老鸟的生活圈里了，他翻了个白眼问道：“What？为什么要我跟他一起去？”

“因为你们是整个警局里面最年轻的警察。”

这……真有道理！

两人来到快餐店的时候是十分钟之后的事情，不过看到的不是在害怕并且在痛哭的女孩，他们看到的是四个被自己外套绑住的男人。

“刚才是谁报警的？”比较有经验的Harry不耐烦地开口问道。

快餐店老板战战兢兢地举手说道：“呃……是我报警的。”

“你被性骚扰？”Harry一脸“你特么逗我吗”的表情，然后他又看了看那四个男人，表情带着明显的嫌弃。

“是我。”Peter从洗手间里出来，刚才揍他们之后吃了一个汉堡，手里沾了一点美乃滋酱，所以他就去洗手了。

“Well……是谁制服这四个人的？请跟我们还有这位小姐回去录口供。”Sam踢了踢一直往那位漂亮的女孩身上看的Harry然后开口说道。

“也是我。”Peter拿起饮料对快餐店的老板微笑道：“谢谢你请我吃东西，再见啦！”

Sam和Harry张大了嘴巴，一直到一行人到了警局之后，他们两个的下巴才合拢了起来，他们互相看了对方一眼，然后默默地进去警察局了。

“那我现在可以走了吗？”

Sam有点为难地看着这名少女，他挠了挠头发然后说道：“抱歉，我们现在不能让你一个人离开，你没有提供身份证明，而且现在已经很晚了，所以我们必须要通知你的监护人过来接你。”

“我不是小孩子了！我可以自己一个人回去！”Peter觉得非常傻眼，今天他会不会太倒霉了？他只是出来转一转而已就惹到这么多麻烦了？

看着女孩变化万千的表情，Sam百分百肯定这女孩肯定是和家人闹翻了，现在正在离家出走，于是从小就享受着温暖的家庭爱的Sam就坐在女孩身边耐心地对女孩说道：“Petra，不管发生什么事，家人永远都是你安全的港湾，或许你的家人一时间不会理解你的思想和做法，但你也可以尝试和他们沟通。”

Peter并不是蛮不讲理的孩子，可是他还是有点不忿，然后就忍不住说道：“可是——我是说我现在的监护人，他对我太严厉了，他什么都不让我做，即使那件事情其实根本没什么危险度！我有时候想帮忙，他也不让我帮！现在他还没收我的东西不让我用，说什么怕我太冲动会做伤害到自己的事情！我又不是女……我又不是那些无脑少女！他凭什么这样管我！”

好吧，典型的严厉家长与叛逆少女的相处过程，Sam继续耐心地教导道：“我想你的监护人只不过是太担心你而已，毕竟你那么年轻，而外面的世界又那么危险。就像刚才那样，你只不过是在这个时间段里坐在快餐店里就遇到性骚扰了！”

“我在地铁里面也遇到了几个……那时候没想起来要报警。”Peter哀怨地说道，“而且那四个男人根本就打不过我……”

“Well！那四个男人打不过你，你就觉得自己很安全咯？Parker小姐？”

Peter听到Tony的声音之后整个人都僵硬了，可是身为男孩的自尊心可不允许他在这个时候回应Mr. Stark！

“是……是Tony Stark……”Sam第一次看到偶像惊呆都无法说话了，他还没来得及找偶像合照，就看到他来到女孩面前。

“离家出走的Bad girl！”

“我才不是Bad girl！”Peter一听到Tony那种嘲讽般的语气就觉得很不爽，非常地不爽！

Sam看着偶像和女孩在面红耳赤地争吵——就是他刚才所想的典型的严厉家长与叛逆少女的相处过程，不过……Tony什么时候成了一个少女的监护人了？

“好了，我们赶时间，那四个家伙我会交给我的律师处理，现在我们要回去了，麻烦让一让谢谢！”Tony用3秒钟时间跟Sam合照完之后就打算离开了。

“我才不要跟你回去！”Peter挣脱了Tony的手，他一屁股死死地坐在警察局的椅子上，“我待在这里就好了谢谢！”

“Excuse me？”Tony用不可思议的目光看着Peter，“有舒服的大床你不睡，你非得坐在警察局硬邦邦的椅子上？”

“你不要管我！”

Sam感觉自己像是在做梦一样，他看着大名鼎鼎的Tony·目中无人·花花公子·Stark竟然还真的耐下性子和女孩耗在那里，好像女孩不跟他离开他就准备站在这里一样。

然后，两人僵持了起码5分钟不说话，Tony开始软下语气说道：“只要你回来，而且保证不要这么晚了还跑出来外面，我就把东西还给你。”

他可以拿回战斗服？Peter开始有点动摇了，他抬起头看了看Tony，尝试从他的表情里看他有没有说谎。

“你是说真的？”

Tony觉得自己真的要被这个孩子气笑了，“I am serious！回到去之后我马上还给你！这样可以了吧？”

Sam看着Tony Stark还有那个女孩坐进车子里离开了，他依旧觉得整件事很不可思议。

“Wow！Tony Stark！是Tony Stark！”Sam兴奋地跑过去跟Harry说道。

Harry不忍看着Sam那个愚蠢的样子，他用手掌遮住了Sam的样子，然后毫不留情地推开了他：“别挡着我看电影！”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了满足任务需求，彼得嗑药性转，被某原创黑帮大佬看上了。  
> (彼得性转)  
> 彼得居然还没变回来？

Tony和Peter坐在车子里面没有说话，而Happy则时不时就透过倒后镜瞄过来看看两个人。  
  
“Happy，你能专心点开车不要再看我们了吗？谢谢！”Tony率先说道。  
  
“Yes, boss——”Happy差点对着自己的老板翻白眼了。  
  
然后，气氛又僵持了几分钟，Tony又开口道：“你觉得自己没错是不是，Peter？”  
  
突然被点名的Peter马上僵直了身体，他有点紧张，他也不敢看向Tony，因为他感觉到Tony正在很认真地看着他。  
  
“我……我……我没说自己没错……我只是……”Peter觉得自己的脑袋很热，他最终鼓起勇气说道：“I am sorry.”  
  
Tony就这样看着Peter没有回应，看到Peter汗毛几乎都要竖起来了才说话：“Peter，我答应过你的Aunt May，说要好好保护你的。所你你能不能答应我，在我可能没办法保护你的时候，好好保护你自己？”  
  
“可是，刚才又不危险……”  
  
“如果你没有超能力呢？如果你只是个普通的女孩呢？你有想过后果吗？我有想，我想到的是如果你受伤甚至死亡的话，你的Aunt May会崩溃！”  
  
“对不起……我没想到……”Peter听到Tony提起May就不敢辩驳什么了，他不想May伤心，也害怕May会伤心。  
  
“你是我的责任，Peter，我一定要管你。如果我的管教方式让你觉得困扰的话，I am sorry。”Tony很认真地道歉，他是真的有反省自己的方式的，也考虑过改进一下。  
  
Peter没想过Tony会真的道歉，所以他也不好意思再任性下去，但他还是小声地指责Tony，“可是我已经长大了，你不可以像管小孩一样管我。”  
  
“可是你的年纪对我来说就是小孩。”Tony毫不留情地戳破Peter的话，不过他随即又说道：“我15岁就进入MIT了，那时候我父母已经管不了我了，在之前我父亲就已经把我扔进寄宿学校里，就算放假了我也没办法见父母几次，他从不管我。”Tony看着Peter的双眼继续说道：“Peter，你知道吗？我像你这个岁数的时候就吸过大麻，玩过Sex Party，每天晚上都睡不同的女人。”  
  
Peter听到之后震惊地看着Tony，他从来没想过Mr. Stark竟然会有过这样荒唐的过去，毕竟他的成就实在是辉煌地令人觉得不可思议。  
  
“我没有人管，Peter，所以我会过那样荒唐的岁月。可是你还年轻，你是个天才，我不想让你碰上这些事情，也不想你将来会因为这些破事而被其他人指责。You are a superhero, 一个超级英雄不能有瑕疵，否则人们不管你救了他们多少遍，都一样会骂你。Peter，我不想你经历这些事情。”  
  
Peter听完Tony的话之后没有说话，但Tony并没有再讲什么，他知道这个孩子一定会明白的。  
  
回到复仇者总部之后，Tony果然守承诺地把战斗服还给Peter，然后跟他说了一句晚安就打算回工作室了。

“Mr. Stark！”Peter把装着战斗服的手提箱放在地上，连忙跑上前叫住Tony。

“What？Kid，现在已经很晚了你应该回去睡觉！”

“我不是孩子！”Peter每一次都会很严肃地纠正Tony，可是他那稚嫩纯净的脸庞根本和严肃搭不上边，这只会让人更想捏一捏他的腮帮子。

“So——你还有什么想说吗？Kid？”Tony最喜欢看这个孩子鼓起脸颊一脸不忿的样子。

“Mr. Stark！我……我想说……谢谢你……无论是在哪一方面！”Peter鼓起勇气地上前抱了抱Tony，然后继续说道：“就算别人怎样看你，怎样说你的坏话，可是你还是我最喜欢的超级英雄！”  
  
然后，Tony就一脸错愕地看着Peter像风一样拿着手提箱跑回房间了。

“他就这样走了？就在说完这些话之后？”

贴心的Friday主动为Tony解答：“Sir，这是拉近亲子关系的第一步——”

Tony面无表情地说道：“如果你是想跟我讲育儿宝典的话那就免了，今天一整晚你都在我耳边吵个不停，我一样事情都没有完成。”

“Sir，Mr. Parker是在安慰您，而且我根据他的心跳和血压的数据来看，他并没有说谎，您的确是他最喜欢的超级英雄。”

听完Friday的解释，Tony瞬间虚荣感爆炸，他心情愉悦地说道：“比美国队长还要喜欢吗？”

“Yes！”

Peter今天晚上睡不着，他满脑子想的都是Mr. Stark的话，他说的那些东西都是他自己的经历。因为他荒唐的过去所以人们不喜欢他，即使他救过大家，可是大家却依旧因为他的事情而对他指指点点，毫无感恩之情。Peter也正在经历这些，他知道自己并不能讨所有人的喜欢，可是他还是选择继续保护他们。他不知道自己能够忍耐多久，无视多久，他可以保护大家，可是他也害怕大家讨厌他，对他谩骂不息，这种感觉太可怕了。

虽然昨天晚上失眠了，可是他和Mr. Stark的关系又变好了，他甚至被允许进入Mr. Stark的工作室里帮忙，这让他高兴了一整天！

Tony很喜欢让Peter来当助手，Peter的确有着很聪明的小脑袋，往往只需要提点一下就能延伸出许多美妙的想法，而且学习能力就像他一样高，每当他用那双亮晶晶的眼期待地看着自己，Tony就会忍不住想要教会他更多东西。这真是从未有过，即使是MIT那群所谓的顶尖学子都没办法提起他的教学欲望，他们看起来太死板又太谨慎了。不过换个角度想——他家的Peter果然是与众不同的！

这天，Natasha刚做完任务回来，她就看到从工作室里出来的Tony——还有Peter。Natasha不禁挑起好看的眉头，她可记得工作室是整座复仇者联盟总部的禁地，那里放着的都是最新型的钢甲，只有Tony才有最高权限，而且他从来不把任何人带进去打扰他的工作。所以，为什么她现在看到Little Petra会跟着Tony从工作室里出来？

“嗯哼，那么快就和好了？你们似乎很开心？”Natasha走去酒吧给自己调了一杯酒，装作不经意地问道。

“Yes！Mr. Stark的工作室好神奇！”Peter脸上是掩不住的高兴和兴奋，“Mr. Stark，我等下还能继续当你助手吗？”

“当然，这是你的自由。”Tony接过Natasha调的酒喝了一口，然后揶揄地看着Peter收到的是一杯果汁：“小孩子就应该喝这些。”

“我不是孩子！”

Natasha带着笑意地看着他们两个的日常斗嘴，他们和好了是在太好了，要知道Pepper最近在催稿，这让她和Wanda苦恼得不行，现在又有故事可以挖了，真好！

“Tony，你竟然放别人进你的工作室，真是罕见。”

Tony看着Natasha然后说道：“为什么我觉得你在套我的话？”

“你的错觉。”

“Okay，天才总是有特权的！”

“噢……天才总是有特权的，了解了。”Natasha喝完了酒就打算回房间休息了：“那你们下午继续努力吧！我要去补眠了。”

Tony看着Natasha的背影，他总觉得刚才Natasha的笑容有一点诡异。等到将来的某一天，他几乎可以肯定——这个女人绝对有洞悉未来的超能力！


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只要有心，人人都能成为耽美同人大触，为爱发电。

“Peter——”Tony看着抱着平板睡觉的Peter挑了挑眉，Peter的睡相他是见识过的了，只要真的一入睡，没到一定时间基本是吵不醒的。Tony非常地了解，小孩子的作息。

“Sir，Mr. Parker昨天晚上失眠了。”Friday贴心地用单独通讯的方式对Tony说道。

“呃……Well...”

“Sir，您可以把Mr. Parker抱回房间休息。”Friday的语气变得有些欢乐。

“Excuse me？为什么我觉得你最近都奇奇怪怪的？你又乱下载了什么东西？”Tony睁大了那双巧克力色的眼睛，他觉得Friday好像出了一点问题。

“是最近新连载的《小蜘蛛的故事》系列。”

“What the fuck？”Tony错愕地看着Friday显示出来的文章：“写得都是什么鬼东西？”

Tony看完文章之后又默默地看了Peter一眼，他大概知道作者是谁了。

“Friday。”

“Yes, Sir.”

“把内容全部删除。”

“Sir, but why?”

“那群变态的女人。”Tony面无表情地说道：“不要让Peter有任何机会接触到这些东西。”

“为什么不呢？我不明白，Sir？”

Tony记下了一样必做的事情，他一定要给Friday编一个杀毒软件！还有他现在就要去问那些女人……Peter还是个孩子！为什么Deadpool和Daredevil那两个怪叔叔会和Peter在一起了？里面的内容根本就是小黄文！ABO是什么鬼东西？

Natasha、Wanda和Pepper难得地都在同一天有空，于是三个女人就约出去购物了，当她们有说有笑地回到复仇者的总部的时候，她们就看到黑着脸的Tony正坐在沙发上看着她们三个。

“Um...Tony？怎么只有你在这里？Peter呢？”Pepper率先问道。

“你们是不是有点事情瞒着我？”

三人看了看Tony，然后默默地互相对望。

“你指的是什么方面？”Wanda尝试地问了问Tony。

“关于你们成为了作家的事情。”Tony面无表情地说道。

Peter醒来之后揉了揉眼睛，然后他马上站起来说：“Mr. Stark！我不是故意睡着的——Mr. Stark？”

整个工作室只剩下他一个人了，Mr. Stark明显不在这里，Peter疑惑地看了看四周，然后开口问道：“Friday，Mr. Stark去哪里了？”

“Mr. Parker，Sir在1个小时之前去了生活区。”

当Peter从工作室里出来之后，他就看到了Mr. Stark、Natasha、Wanda和Pepper坐在沙发上好像在谈什么一样，大家的表情很严(尴)肃(尬)，而Mr. Stark的表情好像是生气的样子，这让Peter不由得放轻了脚步。

“Peter，睡醒了？”背对着Peter的Tony突然开口，吓得Peter突然停下脚步。

“对！我我我——”Peter紧张地想解释自己为什么睡着的时候,Tony又打断了他的话。

“累了就回房间休息，现在是大人的讨论时间。”

因为Tony的语气好像很严肃，所以Peter有点一惊一乍，他小心翼翼地问道：“那我以后可以当你助手吗？”

Tony转过头给了Peter一个微笑：“Of course! Why not?”

“太好了！谢谢你！”Peter被突如其来的快乐冲昏了头脑，以至于——他忘了问大家在讨论什么就跑回房间了。

“好吧，我们继续刚才那个话题。”Tony把目光扫向三人。

“咳——Well，你可以放心，内容全都是幻想的，小蜘蛛并没有和他们发展关系。”Natasha率先回应。

Tony挑了挑眉，然后说道：“听着，我不想让Peter知道任何关于你们的文章的任何一个字。”

“Okay...我们可以保证……嗯，你是想做极权Daddy咯？”Natasha问道。

“需要我提醒你提下吗？那孩子未成年！”

等Tony回到工作室以后，Wanda终于松了一口气：“幸好最新的文章还没发表。”

“Well...其实我很有兴趣知道，如果Tony看到了他和小蜘蛛的故事会有什么想法。”Natasha恶劣地说道。

“唉……Tony情商低得堪忧……”Pepper略带忧伤地说道。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得终于变回正常了！

Peter在醒来之后发现自己变回男孩之后，他兴奋地在房间里墙爬来爬去，可是当他脱掉女生的衣服之后，他才记得自己房间里的所有男生衣服全部被Pepper没收了QAQ！

“Sir，Mr. Parker有来电请求。”

Tony摸了摸自己的额头，昨天又工作到凌晨，“现在几点了？”

“是早上7点，Sir。”

Tony深深地叹了一口气，大人的作息和小孩的作息实在差太远了，他从床上坐了起来接通了Peter的电话：“又怎么了？Kid？”

这次Peter对于Tony的Kid论说已经完全没有任何反驳的意识，他焦急而快速地对Tony说道：“Mr. Stark! I need help! 我的衣服都被Ms. Potts拿走了！”

“Um…拿走——？”Tony彻底清醒过来了，他说道：“Okay...Peter boy？”Tony有时候真的分不清楚女孩Peter和男孩Peter的声音，两种声音都有一个共同点——孩子气。

“QAQ！我现在没有衣服穿！Mr. Stark！”Peter拿着毛巾裹着自己，他绝对不要再碰女孩子的衣服！

“唉……你开门。”Tony听了Peter一堆废话之后睡意都没有了，只好亲自给睡衣宝宝送衣服。

“太好了！谢谢你，Mr. Stark！”Peter欢天喜地地开了门，接过Tony的衣服。

噢……睡衣宝宝的身材好像不错……Tony看着Peter裸露的背脊，虽然Peter的骨架偏纤细，可是上面却覆盖着流畅的肌肉，很白皙很光滑，皮肤的确很像女孩子，他可以了解为什么Wanda她们总是企图触(非)摸(礼)Peter了，手感一定很好。

不过，Tony看到Peter突然变得扭捏起来，他突然想笑：“What’s up？你害羞了吗？睡衣宝宝？”

“我我我……Mr. Stark你可以先出去吗？”Peter受不住Tony那种揶揄的目光，他并不是没有在May面前换过衣服，不过他好歹也是有穿一点东西的！现在他只围了一条浴巾……

“Okay…你自便。”Tony觉得差不多了就没再逗这个孩子了，虽然是话很多，可是脸皮薄着呢。

Tony回到房间却已经睡不着了，于是他就出来打算吃个早餐，Peter已经坐在那里乖乖地等Vision做早餐了。

“Good morning! Peter！”Wanda和Natasha也出来了，难得一天早上是可以见到Natasha的，要是没任务的话她可没那么早起来。

“Good morning！”Peter欢快地回应道。

“噢！已经变回男孩了吗？”Natasha耸了耸肩，然后坐在Peter的对面，她微笑道：“原来Tony借衣服给你穿了。”

“呃……是的。”Peter想起刚才换衣服的事情红了红脸，当然这种并不算隐秘的表情变化是躲不过Natasha的观察的。

“你脸红了，Peter，刚才是发生了什么事吗？”Natasha的问题纯粹是属于想逗一逗Peter的心态，她也没想过Peter会真的回答她，不过Tony却直接帮他回应了，真是个好爸爸。

“Well, you know，如果你和Pepper不没收他的衣服的话，Peter也应该不需要找我帮忙。”Tony坐在Peter的身旁，然后对Peter说：“Kid，帮我把果酱拿过来，Thanks！”

Natasha看着Tony几乎把半罐草莓酱都倒在吐司上面不由得嫌弃起来：“Oh my God! 你每天早上都这样吃吗？你就不怕发胖吗？”

“I am sorry,我很健康，你说是不是，Friday？”

“Yes, Sir，不过您如果在继续毫无节制地吃甜食的话，您那健康的指标恐怕很快就会消失了。”Friday“担心”地说道。

“好了，Friday，你可以闭嘴了。”Tony翻了个白眼，然后大口大口地吃起吐?(果)司(酱)。

就连Pepper都管不了这个任性的老男人，那Natasha就更不用说了，她干脆把目标转移回Peter身上：“Peter，今天我有空，带你一起去买点衣服吧，你以前的那些衣服品味堪忧。不用担心价钱的问题，你的Daddy Tony负责的。”

“Natasha，我第一次这么同意你的看法。Peter，你应该去换一身行头，你这样是没办法吸引女孩子的。”

“买衣服？我也去！”Wanda马上表示加入，“Vision，我觉得你也需要更换一下衣服的品味，每天都穿同一款我都觉得腻了。”

Vision：“……”

Peter·变回男孩子·终究无法逃避被装扮的命运·Parker表示：你们好像都没问过我的看法……

Ned和Peter已经一个多月没见面了，今天两人约好一起去看星战的展览。

“嘿！Ned！我在这里！”听到熟悉的声音，Ned回过头来，他几乎是不敢相信自己的眼睛，眼前这个小帅哥真的是Peter吗？

“Wow! Cool! 兄弟，你今天真是……帅呆了！”Ned不知道该怎么解释，他和Peter的穿着风格其实差不多，反正就是在女孩子眼中是矮穷挫的类型，无论是从哪个角度看都散发着一种颓宅废的风格。而现在的Peter，他已经抛弃了那些老土的外套，T-Shirt不再印着幼稚的图案，而是净色的没有任何一丝花俏的感觉。外套是卡其色的，Peter把袖子拉了起来，整个人看起来精神多了。裤子不再是松垮垮的，而是有点紧身的，这让身高不大理想的Peter比例好看了起来，Peter本来身材就好，只是他从来不会打扮自己而已。

“谢谢……”Peter有点不好意思，所以他马上转移话题：“我们还是赶快进去吧！”

“人靠衣装”这句话真的没有错，Peter敏锐地感觉到好像有很多视线都集中在他身上，就好像他之前变成女孩子然后外出的感觉一样，有种让他起鸡皮疙瘩的感觉。

“Um…Ned？你看完了吗？”Peter小声地问道。

“What？我还有两个展区要去看！”

Ned看起来好兴奋，Peter也不忍心打扰他的兴致了，于是他说：“呃……那我先出去透透气，你看完了之后打电话给我吧。”

Peter坐在会场外面的广场喷水池边无聊地听着歌，然后他就听到了几道熟悉的声音。

“Oh…那是Peter吗？”

Peter听到有人叫他的名字，于是他扯下耳机回过头，原来是Michelle还有几个同学结伴过来看星战展览了。

“呃……Hi! Michelle还有……Maggie，Doris和Edward。”Peter尴尬地打了个招呼，然后说道：“Michelle也来看星战展览吗？”

“别弄错了，我是被她们拉过来看的。”Michelle依旧是一脸厌世的表情，不过Peter看得出来她是挺高兴的。

“Okay…我是和Ned一起过来的，他现在在里面。”Peter指了指会场里面。

“So——为什么你不进去呢？”那个叫Doris的女孩惊艳地打量着Peter然后问道。

“我？我出来透透气，里面太多人了。”

Edward其实今天并不想来的，不过因为他喜欢的女孩子Doris是个星战迷，所以他才跟过来，结果本来预期的是只有他和Doris两个人约会，结果就变成了他和Doris还有Michelle和Maggie都来了。好吧，这样已经算了，可是为什么好死不死要遇到Peter？遇到Peter就算了， 可是为什么你今天要穿得那么帅？Doris的眼珠都快黏在你身上了！

不过，谁又会管可怜的Edward的内心咆哮呢？Doris很热情地说道：“那你和我们一起去吃午餐吧！我知道附近有一家新开的餐馆，好像很不错的样子！”

“呃……应该是可以的。”Peter果然还是不太习惯和女孩子走得太近，于是他就打算和Edward聊聊天，不过他完全不懂为什么Edward会对他抱着仇视的态度，所以他就打算去找Ned算了。

在餐馆里，Ned小声地对Peter说：“嘿！嘿！兄弟！Doris一直在盯着你！”  
Peter觉得有点尴尬，他甚至没有把目光移到Doris那边，他只是低声地回应道：“我感觉得到！你不要这么明显地看着她！”

“那么，Peter，之前整个月你都在参加Stark集团的实习计划吗？”Doris盯着Peter开口问道。

“噢！噢！对！Mr. Stark觉得我不应该浪费暑假的时间。”Peter马上说道。  
“听Ned说你好像有一段时间不在美国，你是去了哪里？”

“呃……意大利。”

“意大利！”Maggie有点激动，她的毕业旅行就定在意大利，她正在努力存钱中，“你觉得怎样？有照片可以看吗？”

“有，我拍了影片。”Peter在任务开始之前也有在意大利晃了一圈，那时候Mr. Stark突然起意想要出来外面吃东西。

Edward冷哼了一声，他不满地说道：“又是Stark集团的实习计划，都不知道是不是真的。”

Maggie白了Edward一眼，然后对Peter说：“我可以看一看影片吗？”

Peter打开影片，里面一开始就是Peter的样子。

“嗯，我们现在在意大利的威尼斯，我们正在乘贡多拉~”Peter的声音很兴奋，他从小到大几乎是一直待在皇后区的，连美国其他省份都没有去过，就别说出国旅行了。

“Peter，你是在录影吗？”影片里传来Tony的声音，然后在Peter回答“Yes”之后，画面又挤了一个人进来，“Okay，要和你的Aunt May报备吗？Hi~是我，Tony Stark，Peter和我应该会在这里呆上一个星期，你就不用担心太多了，我会看好他的，他不会有喝酒的机会。”

Peter拿回了手机，终于可以自己说话了：“好吧，Aunt May，我现在很安全，你不用担心我了，我拍了很多照片，回去给你看！”

这个短短的影片，震惊了整桌的同学——

“是……是……是……Tony Stark……”Maggie甚至连话都说得不完整了，她激动地抓住Michelle的手：“是真的Tony Stark！”

Michelle有点无语地拨开Maggie的手然后说道：“不要这么大惊小怪好不好，Peter不是都说了他在参与Stark集团的实习计划吗？”

影片一出，小伙伴们都震惊了，他们一直都觉得Peter和Flash说的一样是在撒谎，他们都没想到Peter真的是正在参与Stark集团的实习计划！

“Bro…You are so cool！”Edward的偶像是Tony Stark，他现在对Peter没有仇恨只有深深的佩服：“请和我握个手！”

Peter今天照例做皇后区的英雄，然后顺便回到May那边看看她，不过因为回去的时候已经太晚了，所以May不许他再外出。

洗完澡的Peter正在擦头发，然后他就接到Tony的电话了，Peter还没有靠近就直接接通了，是一个视讯电话。

“你回家了？”Tony看到Peter湿漉漉的头发还有裸露的锁骨，一看就知道他刚洗完澡。

“噢！对，忘了跟你说，很抱歉！May说太晚了不让我再出去，所以我今天就在家里睡了。”

“今天和朋友玩得开心吗？”Tony按照书上的指引关心一下Peter。

“呃，不错的……其实我和Ned遇到了几个同学，我们一起吃了顿午餐。”

“这样不错！我有时候真替你的社交能力感到担心，看来是我多虑了。”Tony顿了顿然后说：“差点忘记了，MIT今年会举办一个高中科学比赛，我建议你去参加，这会加大你进MIT的筹码。”

“好的，我会参加的。”

“非常好，因为我已经帮你报名了，不用谢谢我。”

“嗯……谢谢，Mr. Stark。”Peter露出一个干净的微笑，然后他听到梅婶在外面讲话——

“Peter，现在已经不早了，你赶快把头发弄干然后上床睡觉！”

“我快睡了！”Peter喊完之后就对着手机说：“Mr. Stark，晚安，你也不要太晚睡了，Friday说你每天都凌晨在睡！”

Peter一脸严肃地表情真的很可爱，Tony忍住笑出来的冲动也严肃地回应道：“Good night, kid, 你也早点睡吧，晚安。”

通话结束之后，Friday就对着还在工作室里的Tony说道：“Sir，您也是时候休息了，在这样下去您的健康指标是没办法保持的。”

“闭嘴，Friday！我现在就去睡！”


	13. Chapter 13

因为May实在很想念Peter，所以最近Peter都留在家里了，复仇者联盟的总部顿时又变得安静起来。

“唉……Peter不在，我觉得好无聊，每天都是任务……”Wanda一边看着时装杂志一边叹息。

Natasha正在涂指甲油，她最近毫无灵感，只好放下创作做一点其他事情，“等Peter开学之后，我们就更加没办法见他了。”

灵感泉源说断就断……这个事实真让人感到悲伤。

Tony从工作室里出来拿甜甜圈吃，他就看到两位女士正目光灼灼地盯着他看：“你们打算盯着我到什么时候？事先声明，我对你们没兴趣。”

“你什么时候叫Peter回来？他暑假都要放完了！”Wanda哀怨地说道，她还以为以后可以养弟弟呢……

“Well， 毕竟这里并不是他真正的家，你并不能强迫他留在这里。”Tony一脸爱莫能助的表情，他拿了两个甜甜圈和一杯咖啡就回去工作室了。

Wanda翻了个白眼，然后她又趴在沙发上，一副有气无力的样子。Natasha想了想，然后安慰她说：“其实，我觉得我们可以去找Peter。”

“Really ？”Wanda马上给Peter打了电话，可是当通话结束之后，Wanda整个人又颓靡了下去。

“Peter说他没时间……”Wanda自言自语道：“怪不得Mr. Stark看起来完全不在乎，原来已经把人给约了……”

Natasha微笑道：“没事，这样也好，我们有题材了。”

就在一个星期前——

“Peter，你18号那天有空吗？”

“Mr. Stark？是有任务要给我吗？”

Tony停下了跑步机，他喝了一口水然后说道：“不是任务，那天有研讨会，我想带你参加，你知道的，MIT那边我还算能说得上话。”

“嘭——”Peter那边传来了撞击的声音——

“Um...Peter？你还活着吗？”Tony的声音明显带有笑意。

“Yes！我没事！我是说……我真的可以跟你去吗？”

“当然！我觉得你应该尽早习惯这些。”

“Thank you！Thank you so much, Mr. Stark! 你对我真好！”

“这是你应得的，Peter，天才总是有特权！”

“可是……那是因为我遇到了你，Mr. Stark。谢谢你！”

结束通讯之后，Tony的嘴角上依然挂着笑意，Friday的语气也很愉悦：“Sir，你看起来很高兴。”

Tony马上面无表情地说：“你看错了。”

Peter被Happy带回来了总部，他表示不解：“研讨会不是一个星期之后吗？”

“Well...你知道，研讨会是一个严肃的地方，所以你……要换一身行头，免得给Mr. Stark丢脸。”

“可是……为什么换衣服要回来？”Peter依旧一头雾水。

“Kid，把衣服脱掉。”

Peter被这句话弄懵了，不过他还是很听话地脱了衣服。

Tony在Peter身边转了一圈，然后开口说道：“Friday，记录好了吗？”

“数据已经记录好了，Sir，三天之后衣服就会送过来。”

Tony忍不住伸手摸了摸Peter的背脊：“Good，一具年轻的身体，穿起正装一定很好看。”

“哈……哈！不要……Mr. Stark…不要碰那里！”Peter被Tony的手碰到背脊和腰之后全身都开始发抖，眼泪都挤出来一点了，腿差点就站不稳了。

“Wow！你怕痒？果然是小孩子！”Tony恶劣地继续触碰Peter的腰，不得不说，触感就像是布丁一样。

“啊！不要碰！哈哈哈——”Peter几乎整个人都倒在Tony身上，脸都笑红了。

两人玩了一会儿，Peter笑得气喘之后Tony才停下手来。

“好了，记得过来试衣服，研讨会那天我会过来接你的。”

Pepper不小心把一个USB落在复仇者联盟的总部里了，她怎么找都找不到，于是叫Friday把监视记录调出来给她看——

“噢！Wait！Friday，把时间线往后调——对！”Pepper看到Peter被Tony带进房间，然后命令Peter脱掉衣服，然后两人玩起游戏了……

“Wow！真没想到今天会那么幸运……”Pepper自言自语地说道，她运用自己的权限说道：“Friday，把这段监视记录发给我。”

“Yes，Ms. Potts，我已经发到您的邮箱了。”

“Thank you, Friday！”

“You're welcome！”

“Good！我就知道我的品味！”Tony满意地看着穿着正装的Peter，“Peter，你知道吗？如果你现在回去学校转一圈，我保证你能吸引一大票女孩！”

Peter被Tony说得有点不好意思，他红着脸想说点什么缓和气氛的时候，Tony突然靠了过来——

“Kid，看起来你还是不太会打领带。”Tony动手拆开Peter的领带，“Kid？你真的是男孩子吗？你看起来一根胡须都没有。”

“我当然是男孩子！我只是……只是……长得比较慢而已！”Peter有点闷闷不乐，他才16岁，他还有好几年的发育时间，没有胡须可能只是还没有长出来而已！

“Okay…”Tony偷偷笑了笑，他帮Peter打好领带之后就戳了戳Peter鼓鼓的脸颊：“好了，别担心，Kid，你还有时间长大！”

“Sir，是时候出去了。”Friday的声音适时地响起。

“Okay，kid，让我们拍个照留念，让你的Aunt May看看她的侄子变帅的过程！Happy！过来帮我们拍照，谢谢！”

“好了，kid，等一下有问题就尽管提问，不要担心任何事情。”

在进入会场之前，Tony说了几句话让Peter放松了一点，要知道Peter看起来嘴唇都白了。

“我……我有点紧张，这里有好多偶像……”

“Hey! Come on! 你可是代表Stark的！Look at me！你是个天才！天才总是有特权的！知道了吗？”

Peter深呼吸了几下，他对上Tony信任的眼神，他又开始变回那个活力男孩了：“Okay，我是代表Stark的……”

Natasha和Wanda看完Pepper传给她们的影片之后都“Wow”了出来，两人对看了一眼都不约而同地露出一个诡异的笑容。

“有题材了！”

“Mr. Stark…我突然有种毛骨悚然的感觉……”Peter看了看台前滔滔不绝的发表者，轻声对旁边的Tony说道。

“Well...我也有同样的感觉。”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章与正文无关，是某耽美同人大触的18+作品。  
> (Daddy Kink)

“Mr. Stark……为……为什么要脱衣服？”年轻的Spider-Man完全不知道为什么他的Mr. Stark要他脱掉所有衣服，这让他觉得非常窘迫。

明显地，小蜘蛛窘迫的身体举动实在是赏心悦目，当初Tony设计这套战斗服的时候就情不自禁地想起这只小蜘蛛的身材，在皇后区里游荡的他完全不知道自己的翘臀到底有多诱人。

“你不相信我吗？Spider-Man？”Tony的手放在小蜘蛛的胸口上轻轻一按，“我只是想帮你设计一套新的战斗服而已……我需要拿到你更详细的身体数据，然后才能给你打造更适合你的战斗服。”

“不……不是这样的，我相信你……Mr. Stark……”

太年轻了……Tony的眼神沉了下来，如此容易相信别人，单纯、天真，让人生起一种要掌控他的欲望。

松夸夸的战斗服滑落了下来，正如Tony所想一般，年轻紧致的肉体，纤细的骨架上包裹着流畅漂亮的肌肉，腰臀的曲线总是让人移不开视线。

“小蜘蛛，你很冷吗？”Tony突然靠近Spider-Man说道。

“不……我我我还好……”虽然并不是第一次用真面目面对Mr. Stark，不过这样单方面的坦诚相见他还是第一次。

“可是，你在颤抖。”Tony用那长期把弄机械的手去轻轻滑过小蜘蛛的身体，成功让Spider-Man不小心泄出了一点声音，Tony揶揄地盯着Spider-Man继续说道：“你很敏感。”

“Mr. Stark……啊……请……请不要碰那里……”Spider-Man秀气的脸庞不争气地红了起来，他感觉到自己的心跳加速了起来。

“哪里？这里？”Tony的指尖轻轻触碰Spider-Man胸前粉嫩的凸起，“Nice！粉红色——”Tony突然用了点力道捏住那颗漂亮的乳珠，惹来Spider-Man一声尖叫。

“不要……啊……不要碰那里……”Spider-Man吓到马上用手捂住自己的嘴巴，那双漂亮的眼睛充满着不安与羞愧。

Tony突然把手放下，这让Spider-Man有种失落的感觉，而他的表情也出卖了他，这让Tony笑了出来：“我觉得这里有点热。”

“热？”Spider-Man不解地问道。

“我想脱掉我的外套，你不介意吧？”Tony从喉咙里发出低沉而迷人的笑声。

“不……请自便……”

Spider-Man看着Tony就在他眼前扯掉领带，缓缓地脱下外套、马甲……之后又解开了脖子上的几颗扣子，露出小麦色的紧实肌肉，这只害羞的小蜘蛛哪里见过这样刺激火辣的场面，他马上闭上眼睛不敢看下去了。

闭着双眼的Spider-Man感觉到Tony的靠近，他几乎可以感觉到Tony在他脖子旁呼气，炽热的气体打在他的脖子上，让他不禁再次颤抖起来。

“Mr. Stark……数据已经取好了吗？”Spider-Man再也忍受不住如此血脉膨胀的数据收集方式，他颤抖着声音询问着Tony是否能够结束。

“Kid……你太着急了……我连外部的数据都还没收集完呢！”Tony轻轻地扯下Spider-Man的内裤，用手指轻轻勾住那一缕稀疏的耻毛，“你的体毛真少，Kid。”

“不要……痛……”Spider-Man轻声地呜咽着，他的内裤已经被扯下来了。

“You are so cute…”Tony满意地看着Spider-Man双腿间年轻的小东西，“和你的乳尖一样可爱……你还是virgin吗？”Tony轻轻触碰那可怜的小东西，“舒服吗？”

“啊……不……不要……”太刺激了，这对于还是个处子的Spider-Man来说太刺激了，他的身体像是被抽去了力气一样软了下来，被Tony扶住了他。

Tony对于Spider-Man的反应十分满意，但他并不想只做到这一步，他停下了对于小蜘蛛的触碰，他把Spider-Man带到床边，然后用力把他推上床——

“Kid，现在我们来收集一下内部的数据。”

“内……内部的数据？”小蜘蛛被刚才的快感弄得神志不清，他傻傻地看着Tony，低声喃喃：“什么内部数据？”

Tony再次笑了出来，Spider-Man又脸红了，他喜欢Mr. Stark的笑声，那种声音很容易让他沉迷。

“Kid，把腿张开。”Tony的声音就好像有魔力一样，Spider-Man缓缓张开了修长的腿，Tony迷恋地看着那个从未被开发的地方，他几乎可以感觉到自己的阴茎焦急地想要寻求出口，寻求一个温暖的地方。

“哈……”Spider-Man全身都绷紧了，他感觉到双腿间的那小口被入侵了。

“小蜘蛛，放松一点。”Tony给那里加了一点润滑剂，炽热的地方紧紧地咬住他的手指——太紧了……

Spider-Man不安地挣扎了一下，但很快就被Tony镇压住了：“别乱动，这样我很难收集数据的。”

“是……是的，Mr. Stark……”

“还是很紧张吗？我帮你放松一下吧。”Tony说完就用手轻轻抚摸着Spider-Man那秀气的小东西，那根小东西很快就愉悦地回应着他，粉嫩的小孔吐出了一点汁液。

“啊……不要……好……好舒服……”Spider-Man情不自禁地扭动着纤细的腰肢，尝试跟随着Mr. Stark的手去摆动。

“啊——！”年轻的处子没办法接受这样的刺激，在Tony的手中很快就释放了出来。

Tony看着手中炽热的精液，他把精液都抹进小蜘蛛的臀缝上，“这样放松了一点吗？”

还没等Spider-Man的回答，Tony突然更加深入地探进那个小洞里——

“啊！”Spider-Man突然挺起腰部，刚刚释放过的小东西又直挺挺地立了起来，“不要……不要碰那里……好刺激……”

Tony的眼神有点暗，可怜的小蜘蛛陷入了情欲的漩涡中，完全看不到Tony眼中包含的欲望。Tony在找到小蜘蛛的高潮点之后就加快了速度，很快就从一根手指加到三根手指，可怜的小蜘蛛已经到了高潮的边缘了，他哭喊的叫着Mr. Stark。

“Mr. Stark……Mr. Stark……我难受……”

“嘘……快好了……”Tony早就已经忍不住了，要不是怕伤害到小蜘蛛的话……

Tony突然把手指抽了出来，这让Spider-Man觉得后面异常的空虚，他迫切地需要什么来填满他的身体。

“Kid，别着急。”Tony扶着自己的阴茎，前方刚触碰到温热的小口就已经爽到他差点控制不住自己，他挺起腰一用力——

“噢……Kid，你太紧了……”Tony没有等Spider-Man回答，他就开始用力地动了起来。

“啊——！”那个点被碰到了，Spider-Man已经没办法说话了，他用修长的双腿勾住Tony的腰，他想要更多，他想要他的Mr. Stark更加用力地冲撞他。

“Kid……”Tony伏下身体粗暴地吻着Spider-Man，直到可怜的小蜘蛛几乎无法呼吸才放开他：“Call me Daddy, Kid…”

“哈……Daddy…Daddy…”Spider-Man身下那根被忽略了很久的小东西突然射出了乳白色的精液，他被他的Mr. Stark操到高潮了，可是他却仍旧不满足，他想要更多，“Daddy……我还要……哈……”

“God..…你真棒……”Tony用力地抓着Spider-Man的腰，全身肌肉都绷紧了的他用力冲撞着他的小蜘蛛，“如你所愿，my kid……”

Pepper看着电脑屏幕里的文字，然后自言自语道：“这篇真带感……”

“不错吧，我和Wanda想了好久就想出来的。”Natasha喝了一口朗姆酒，“可惜Steven一直不肯给我们画插画。”

“让Wanda写他和他家那位的故事。”Pepper微笑道。

Steven打了个喷嚏，他觉得有点奇怪，毕竟他已经很久没感冒了。算了，还是叫Bucky出来吃饭吧，他最近玩那个什么PS4快入魔了……


	15. Chapter 15

“Mr. Stark！下一场的研讨会我还能参加吗？”

Peter从那群教授中间跑了过来，一脸期待地看着Tony，“Dr. Smith问我下一场的研讨会是不是会参加！”

“当然，不然我带你过来干什么？接下来的三场研讨会你都必须跟在我身边，明白吗？”

“太好了！谢谢你，Mr. Stark！”Peter稚嫩的脸庞扬起一抹干净的笑容：“我学到了好多东西！”

“你喜欢就好，Peter。”Tony拍了拍Peter的肩膀，然后给自己的老友Abraham Smith打了个招呼：“老头子，你觉得怎样？”

Smith对Tony翻了个白眼，然后温和地对Peter说道：“听说你要参加两个月以后的高中科学大赛？我将会是其中一个评判，不过你要是无法表现出色的话，我可是不会手软的。”

Tony对Peter说道：“Peter，你不要被他糊弄，他在大学的时候各种比赛总是赢不过我，你可是我教出来的！”

“我会努力的！我不会让你失望的，Mr. Stark！”

听到Peter认真的承诺，Tony整个人都散发出愉悦的情绪，“Okay，你们有谁饿了？我突然想吃汉堡。”

Smith一听到是汉堡就一脸嫌弃：“我老婆不让我吃这些。”

“Well，那是因为你高血压糖尿病……”

“Tony, Shut up!”

MIT举办的研讨会历年来原本都是很低调的，可是今年多了一个Tony Stark，多了一个养活整个媒体界的男人，所以大家在收到消息之后都一窝蜂地站在研讨会的会场外面等待。

Peter前一秒还在和Tony有说有笑的，然后下一秒就差点被记者们的闪光灯给吓到了，他一脸懵逼地看着会场外面的记者，他可不知道MIT的研讨会原来举办地这么高调。

“Okay, Abraham，你先帮我把Peter带出去等。”Tony小声对Smith说道。

Smith看到这么多记者，还有Peter一副吓坏的样子，他就知道Tony是不大希望把Peter曝光在媒体之下，“好吧，孩子，你跟我过来，刚才有几位Dr. 对你在研讨会上提出的问题很感兴趣。”

记者们一看到Tony站在面前就马上提出问题：“Mr. Stark，刚才站在您身边的那位年轻人是谁？方便透露吗？”

“Well，他是我的实习生，一位非常出色的年轻人。不过我希望你们不要打扰到他的生活，他还是个高中生，我可不想在研讨会之后就把人才吓跑了。”

Tony还是一如既往的幽默，在场的记者都笑了出来，也就不再追究这件事情，转而访问Tony其他事情了。Peter看着在会场上独自应付记者的Mr. Stark，这让他有种安心的感觉。

“Dr. Smith，我觉得……”

暑假很快就结束了，Peter和平时一样的时间早起，一如既往地买他喜欢的三明治，酸瓜要压碎，然后到了学校之后，他发现很多人对他投以异样的目光。

“嘿！Ned！大家都怎么了？他们一直看着我！”Peter来到储物柜之后对刚来的Ned小声说道。

“你不知道吗？你是Mr. Stark最看好的实习生的事情！”Ned马上拿出手机打开YouTube播放那段新闻影片给Peter看。

“……他是我的实习生，一位非常出色的年轻人。不过我希望你们不要打扰到他的生活，他还是个高中生……”

“Bro，现在大家都很羡慕你！”

Peter·一脸懵逼·Parker没有再纠结这个问题，他赶快拉着Ned回到教室里去，然后他马上打电话给Tony——

“Kid？你回学校了吗？”Tony已经醒来，感谢Peter的“严厉督导”，Tony算是没有总是在凌晨才爬上床睡觉了。

“Mr. Stark！那段影片！大家都看了那段影片！”Peter尽量压低自己的声线，可是大家还是专注地盯着他看，他只好离开教室跑到厕所去了。

“嗯……哪段影片？”Tony完全get不到Peter在说什么。

“就是那次MIT研讨会！你在接受记者访问的时候！”

“嗯哼——那段影片有什么问题？”Tony心情愉悦地打开草莓果酱，不过他再也没有放那么多果酱在吐司上了，Friday说得对，他的确要吃得健康一点，甜甜圈什么的偶尔放纵一下就好了。

“我我我以为我不会出现在影片上面！”Peter的声音有点崩溃：“现在大家都盯着我看！”

“这样有什么不好的？你不喜欢吗？大家都羡慕你，崇拜你的目光！”Stark吃了一口吐司然后嚼了嚼：“你知道——我就是这个风格，kid，你也要习惯一下。”

“可是……”

“Peter，没有可是。我听Ned说过了，你在学校的状况。被排挤，被无视，被欺凌。这些东西永远都不会出现在我的辞典里面，kid！”

“我……”

“Look, 你现在可是代表着Stark，我可不允许你变成像懦夫那样的宅男。你是个天才，我并不是说让你去报复他们，但是天才就得有天才的骄傲，明白了吗？”

“Um……我明白了……”Peter觉得有点感动：“谢谢你，Mr. Stark。”

“我不需要谢谢，Peter，这是我的责任。”

等Peter回到教室的时候，大家依旧是盯着他看，不过他再也没有表现出任何不适和胆怯了，他还是像平常一样做自己的事情。

“Peter，现在大家都知道你是Tony Stark最看好的实习生了。”Michelle走了过来，坐在Peter前面的位置上。

“Um……”Peter不知道该怎么和Michelle说。

“It’s okay，我一直都相信你的话。So——just be yourself！”

Peter对Michele露出一个笑容：“谢谢你，Michele。所以现在我是你的朋友？”

“别误会，我的朋友都知道我没有朋友。”Michele说完这句话就回到Maggie和Doris的那个圈子里面了，但Peter感觉到她身为朋友的关怀，这一点都不差。

Tony吃完早餐就回到工作室里了——

“呼——小天才助手回去上学了真有点不习惯！Dummy——”


	16. Chapter 16

在Peter开学之后，Peter就回到自己家住了，Tony也照例地每天晚上都和Peter通话，问一下他在学校的情况，然后再适当地给了一点建议。

“他又和Peter通话了！”Wanda捂着嘴小声地对Natasha说道。

“这样不错，他们的关系越好我们就越多题材！”

Tony感觉到有人看着他，于是他转过头，他看到了两位正在讨论时装的女士：“Excuse me？我觉得有人在看我。”

“你看错了，赶快和你的小蜘蛛通话吧！帮我向他问好！”Natasha 敷衍道。  
“Okay……Peter，你听到了我就不再重复了，让我们继续那个话题，你的比赛打算怎么构思……”

“爸爸跟儿子，啧啧啧，禁忌的组合，却让人沉迷得无法自拔。”

Wanda看着刚刚Steven发过来的邮件：“Natasha，队长已经把插画发过来了，感觉真不错，你看那神韵——”

“嗯……现在的场面还是纯洁了一点，以后一步一步地上来就好了。”

Steven在发邮件的时候心里默念三次“Tony, I am sorry”，然后他把画都发给了Wanda。

“你在做什么？”Barnes刚健身回来，他发现最近Steven在用电子绘画板在偷偷摸摸地画什么，于是他趁Steven不注意的时候走过来看。

“是Tony Stark……另一个就是Wanda她们说的小蜘蛛？他们关系真好。”

Steven看着一脸纯良的Barnes，他不忍心告诉他这个残忍的事实，特别是他看完那篇刺激的文章之后。

Peter现在变成了学校的大红人，不过他本人好像是并不怎么在意，还是和Ned还有Michele那群科学怪人走在一起。大家都明显地察觉到Peter的服装风格出现了大变革，许多女生的目光都总是往Peter那边瞟，大家也不得不承认，Peter的确是长得好看，身材也很好，这让他总是可以把好看的衣服穿得更加好看。

“Peter！Peter！你的七点钟方向！”Ned在做实验的时候又在Peter耳边碎碎念。

Peter转过头，是另外一组的女生在看着他，Peter一脸无语地对Ned说：“以后这种事情不用再提我了……”

“为什么？不然你为什么要穿得那么帅？不是为了吸引女孩子的注意力吗？”Ned笃定地说道。

“不是，只是Mr. Stark觉得我的……嗯……衣着风格需要改变……”Peter想起Tony那句“你是代表Stark的”就觉得有点高兴，“Mr. Stark对我说‘你是代表Stark的’！”

“Wow！Mr. Stark对你可真好！”

“我也这么觉得，Mr. Stark对我很好，我不能让他失望！”

Tony今天约了Rhodes去拉斯维加斯打算放松一下——

在Rhodes听完了Tony不知不觉间讲的关于那位小蜘蛛的事情之后，Rhodes总结了一句话：“So——你当爸爸还当得开心吗？”

Tony听完之后面无表情地说：“闭嘴，没有孩子的单身狗。”

Rhodes受到一万点伤害。

在拉斯维加斯最不缺的就是美女，所以理所当然的，在Tony出现的地方都会出现美女成群的现象，Rhodes也托Tony的福四周美女环绕。Tony·调情高手·Stark正打算约在场的美女来一场泳装派对的时候，他的电话响了——

“Sir，是Mr. Parker的视讯通话，请问要接通吗？”

Tony看着手机画面上那张被Friday偷拍的照片，上面有着Peter干净的笑容，然后他就不小心分了神按了接通。

“Mr. Stark！实验有结果了！我成功了！您要过来看吗？”Peter兴奋地对着电话说道。

“Okay, kid, 冷静一点，冷静！”Tony示意Rhodes说他要通话，然后他就来到安静一点的地方了。

“说说你的结果。”

“是的，Mr. Stark！我刚才是……”

等Peter说完之后，Tony的心情也变得愉悦了起来，他就知道Peter是个天才！

“Mr. Stark……刚才你那边有点吵，我会不会打扰到你了？”Peter这才意识到自己可能打扰到Tony了，他的语气有点自责。

“没有，我正打算回来，你可以先从实验室出来休息一下，让Friday盯着实验结果，我现在就回来。”

Rhodes一脸八卦的看着Tony通话，他竟然听了对方讲了足足半个小时的话，只是时不时插一下嘴，然后就继续耐心地听下去，直觉告诉Rhodes这里面有故事。

“好了，Rhodes，我现在要回去了，你玩得开心一点！”Tony拿回自己的外套就打算离开了：“Excuse me……借过一下——No，今天我没空。”

Rhodes一脸懵逼地看着焦急地打算离开的Tony连忙叫住他：“嘿！Tony,你要去哪里？”

“回去看Peter的实验结果，你玩得开心！”言毕，Tony已经穿好钢甲飞走了。

“What the fuck？”Rhodes表示黑人问号。

Tony一回来就看到坐在沙发上已经睡着了的Peter，他就知道Peter又当了一回Spiderman才回来做实验的。正当Tony打算放轻脚步的时候，Peter已经醒来了。

“Mr. Stark！你回来了！”Peter的睡意马上消失，他从沙发上跳了下来，然后来到Tony面前：“我们去看实验结果吧！”

Tony把Peter拉了回来，Peter只好一脸不解地看着Tony。

“你，回房间睡觉，我去看实验结果。”

“可是……我还有一部分需要解释给你听……”Peter觉得有点为难：“其实我也不是很累，解说完再睡也没问题的。”

“No——你明天还要上课，现在，马上，洗澡然后睡觉。还是你觉得以我的智商没办法看懂你的实验？”

Peter看了Tony一眼，感觉到Tony好像很严肃的样子，他就没有再辩驳什么乖乖地回房间了。

Tony来到Peter的实验室，对，现在这个实验室基本上是属于Peter的了，Tony把之前Dr. Banner的权限给删除了，毕竟他现在人不在地球，也不知道什么时候回来，Tony打算等Banner回来之后再给他建一个实验室就好了。

“Friday，我要监视记录。”

Tony看着Friday提供的监视记录，那个孩子从回来之后就马上投入实验了，一直没有停止，直到他实验出现结果之后露出灿烂的笑颜。Tony也跟着笑了，但是Friday并没有告诉他，而是自己偷偷地录影。

到了第二天早上，凌晨才睡的Peter睡过头了，当他焦急地想要赶回学校的时候，Tony拦住了他——

“Peter，你今天不用上学，我已经帮你请假了。你要是还累的话就回去房间多睡一会儿。”

Peter·一脸懵逼·Parker呆呆地问道：“用什么理由请假？”

“‘为了Stark集团的未来日以继夜地进行实验’，难道这个理由不可以吗？我看你学校的校务处职员是挺乐意听到这个理由的。”

中城中学校务处职员Sarah今天依旧无所事事地看电视剧，然后她接到了一通电话——

“这里是中城高中校务处，请问有什么能够帮助你？”

“I am Tony Stark，我是来给你们的一名学生Peter Parker请假的——嗯，为了怕你不相信我是Tony Stark，所以请你先暂停一下你的《权力游戏》，谢谢！”

Sarah听到对方知道自己在看《权力游戏》的时候吓得马上暂停，然后四处观看一下——

“It’s okay，没有人知道你在看《权力游戏》，你可以放心。好了，你现在看电脑屏幕。”

Sarah保持着拿着话筒还有张大嘴的表情看着突然黑掉的电脑屏幕，然后里面出现了一个Tony Stark。

“你看得清楚吗？对了，请问你叫什么？”

“Sa……Sarah……”

“Um……Sarah，是这样的，我再重复一遍，我是来给Peter Parker请假的。”

Sarah从震惊中回过神来，她看到电脑自动弹出一份请假申请表还有学生资料，然后电脑屏幕里面的Tony Stark继续说道：“请假理由我已经帮你填了，就是‘为了Stark集团的未来日以继夜地进行实验’，祝你工作愉快，Goodbye，Sarah！”

一分钟过后——

“Tony Stark！”

校务处的其他职员都看着自己的同事不知道在发什么疯，大家都表示一脸懵逼。


	17. Chapter 17

“Mr. Stark，其实你不必特地来看我比赛的，我自己一个人可以的。”Peter坐在车里有点不好意思地说道，毕竟他最近已经麻烦Tony太多了。

“难道我就不能看着你比赛吗？还是说你不喜欢我过来？”Tony看着有点紧张却故作镇定的Peter就忍不住想逗弄一下他。

“不！不是这样的！Mr. Stark能来我当然喜欢！可是……你不是很忙吗？你最近好像都很晚睡。”

“只是看你的比赛而已，这没什么的。”Tony拍了拍Peter的肩膀说道：“你完全不需要紧张，你可是代表着Stark的。”

′你是代表着Stark的′这句话永远都能为Peter带来勇气，他一定不会让Mr. Stark失望的！

两人来到会场，理所当然地会吸引到所有人的注意力，不过这次Tony并没有因为记者的访问和驻足停留，反而是一直带着Peter进入会场。在会场里面有许多参赛者在等候，比赛的评判也在四处走动先看一看有没有惊人的作品，Tony带着Peter上前和Smith打了打招呼。

“嘿！Peter！很高兴再见到你！”Smith给了Peter一个拥抱：“看起来你很有自信！”

“能够代表Stark来参赛当然有自信。”Tony挑了挑眉回应道。

“Well……你那是自恋不是自信！”Smith觉得他终有一天会因为对着Tony Stark翻白眼而失明的！

比赛时间虽然有时限，可是那也得等至少半天，之后还需要评判逐一对参赛作品进行审核，整个程序就至少要从早上弄到晚上，而Tony则全程留在会场里看着Peter在努力地建构实验过程和结果。

Tony觉得无聊的时候就会看看别人的参赛作品，可是每当他看完之后都会面无表情地看下一个——他完全不懂，为什么这种幼稚的东西都能踏进门槛成为参赛作品，还好他家的Peter不是这样，不然他肯定会被气死。在煎熬的等待时间中，终于轮到Peter了，Tony的心情也不由得紧张起来，然后他看到的是各位评判对Peter的赞赏有加，还有Peter抬起头看着他的那抹耀眼的笑容。

“Congratulations!”Smith上台给Peter颁奖了，他就知道这个孩子一定会脱颖而出。

“Thank you, Dr. Smith!”Peter高兴地脸都有点红了，他拿到奖杯后做的第一件事是寻找Tony的身影，然后他发现Tony正看着他鼓掌，这让他的心觉得暖洋洋的。

“我对这次赛果有意见——”

在人群中突然有人高声大喊，大家都好奇地朝那个方向看去了，开口的是曼哈顿高中的学生。

“我怀疑台上这位参赛者和评判私下关系良好，导致最终的赛果出现不公平的情况！”

这句话一出，全场都在哗然，在场更有记者开始对着台上的Smith和Peter猛的拍照，这种闪光的数量让Peter觉得有点吃不消，他连忙用手挡住这些闪光，不过这就让Peter看起来是在心虚。

“Excuse me，请问你叫什么名字？曼哈顿高中的学生。”

这时候，一把傲慢的声音响起，大家都听得出这把声音的主人是谁，于是马上把焦点放在正在上台的Tony Stark，他们就知道只要有这个男人在，新闻从来都不会缺乏。

那个学生看到Tony Stark上台问话，他顿时有点胆怯起来，但还是鼓起勇气大声说道：“Steven Jones！”

“Okay……Mr. Jones，原谅我不能叫你的名字，我的一个好朋友也叫Steven，不过他背叛了我。”Tony面无表情地说完这句话，大家都安静了下来，而那个男孩的脸也红得像猪肝色一样。

“很好，我继续刚才那个话题——对于Mr. Parker是否与评判私下有友好关系，我可以回答你，是的，Mr. Parker通过我的介绍认识Dr. Smith，而我也在替Mr. Parker报名参赛的时候明确地向大会申报他们的关系。大会最终是信任Dr. Smith的裁决能力而继续让他当评判。”

不得不说，年轻人的勇气总是迫使他们做出许多不理智的事情，眼前这位男孩就是个典型的例子，他马上反驳道：“那我能否适当地怀疑，这位参赛者是获得您的帮助才能获胜呢？”

记者们都忙着拍照，Tony Stark亲自为一个未满18岁的年轻人辩护，这简直是一个大新闻！然而他们的闪光灯明显对可怜的小蜘蛛造成不小的伤害，Tony很自觉地站在Peter面前为他挡掉部分光线。

“Mr. Parker的确使用我替他提供的实验室，但是我可以提供Mr. Parker实验全程的监视记录，里面可以证明Mr. Parker绝对是独自完成实验，而我从来没有插手过。”

“可是他使用的是你提供的实验室！”男孩依旧顽强地反驳，可是气势已经弱小不小。

“不好意思，Mr. Jones，请问你的实验全程都是在曼哈顿高中的实验室里面进行的吗？”Tony问道。

“是！我是使用学校的实验器材进行实验的！”Jones有了点底气说道。

Tony突然露出一个微笑，他对着大家说道：“我很高兴，我去年开始就打算资助美国的中学把实验室的器材更换至最新的型号，而曼哈顿中学则在试验的首发名单上面，我资助的目的就是为了培养未来更多的科学家——如果我没记错的话，我提供给Mr. Parker的实验室器材是与曼哈顿中学的等级是一样的。不过，如果你想针对Mr. Parker在Stark集团里的福利待遇而造成他对实验的任何层面上的变化的话，抱歉，这个因素我无法改变。”Tony继续说道：“Okay……大家还有任何异议吗？嗯——没有？非常好！请记者朋友们帮我和Peter拍一张合照！”

Tony站在Peter身边亲密的抱着Peter的肩膀：“请各位不要拍到Dr. Smith，我只要和Peter的合照，谢谢！”

Smith现在真兴庆自己没有心脏病，不然他总有一天会被Tony Stark气到心脏病发而死的！

颁奖完之后已经是傍晚了，因为Vision会在今晚煮大餐的缘故，两人就没有打算在外面解决的想法，比赛一结束两人就马上回去了。

“Mr. Stark，今天谢谢你。”Peter抱着奖杯小声地说道。

“你的语气不太高兴，Peter？”

“不是的，我很高兴，是真的，Mr. Stark肯帮我讲话……”Peter的脑袋被拍了拍，他一脸无辜的看着Tony，就像是在控诉′你怎么可以拍我′一样。

“我讲的都是事实，让那些嫉妒你的人见鬼去吧！”Tony翻了个白眼，他对于这些人感到很不耐烦：“Peter，你只要继续运用你的天才小脑袋，这些糟心事你不用管，免得影响你的情绪。”

Peter沉默了一会儿然后说道：“Mr. Stark……你以前也经历过这些吗？”

“我经历过更糟的，不过现在已经过去了。”Tony看着Peter的眼睛说道：“I am Tony Stark，我绝对不会对讨好这些人，如果我当初的目的是为了讨好他们的话，你现在就不会看到这样的Tony Stark了！”

Peter感动地看着Tony，眼眶红红的样子真让人有种想欺负他的欲望，Tony就忍不住了，他伸出罪恶之爪去弄乱了Peter的头发：“那时候可没有人帮我摆平那些事情，不过现在你有我，所以你只需要做你自己。”

“Thank you，Mr. Stark……”

“Call me Tony.”

“Thank you, Tony.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 托尼看了某耽美同人大触的同人文，有了不应该的反应，他逐渐察觉到自己的感情变化。

“Bucky，你在看什么？”

这几天Steven和T’ Challa一连铲除了几个残余的九头蛇势力，今天终于有休息的机会了。然后Steven回来之后就看到比自己早一天完成任务的Barnes正拿着i-pad看着什么。

“是Wanda传给我看的，MIT的高中科学比赛直播记录。”

“传给你看干什么？”Steven觉得有点奇怪，毕竟这件事和他们没什么关系。

“她说要让你也看。”Barnes把平板拿到Steven面前——

“……但是我可以提供Mr. Parker实验全程的监视记录，里面可以证明Mr. Parker绝对是独自完成实验……”

Steven看到直播记录里面是Tony Stark在维护着那个孩子他就一脸尴尬了，他不是故意想歪的（不知道为什么他看到这段影片就觉得Tony和那个孩子真的有点什么关系……），可是在他画完那些插画之后，他就回不去了……

“这就是Wanda说的Spider-Man吗？Peter Parker？他看起来年纪真小。”

“呵呵，对啊，他很年轻……”Steven干巴巴地回应道，就是因为Peter年轻所以他才觉得很内疚……明明是那么好的孩子，就是那么衰碰到了Natasha还有Wanda那两位女士……唉，希望Tony能够撑住不要对孩子出手吧！

Natasha和Wanda今天速度极快地完成了任务，终于赶得上看到Peter被颁奖的那一幕了，然后就看到了激动人心的画面——

“Tony在为Peter辩护……”Natasha说着说着就和Wanda对视，然后异口同声地说道：“如果这也不是爱！”

Vision·假装自己听不见·厨师正在专心致志地研究食谱：Mr. Stark, I am so sorry, I can’t help you…

即使没有蜘蛛感应，Peter也感受到Natasha还有Wanda今天都对他投以炽热的目光，Peter被盯到起鸡皮疙瘩，他只好脸色苍白地尽量远离她们两个。

Tony面无表情地看着Natasha和Wanda，然后趁Peter不注意的时候做口型：你们给我注意点！休想从Peter身上拿什么灵感！

等两方进行了一连串的无声交流之后，Natasha和Wanda又恢复了正常，Peter这才感觉自己终于安全了QAQ！

“So——Tony，既然Peter表现得这么优秀，你是不是应该有点什么表示？”Natasha露出一个迷人的微笑，Tony面无表情地在心中诅咒这只黑寡妇。

“咳——抱歉，我忘了准备。”Tony看着Peter继续说道：“所以Peter你要再等几天，可以吗？”

“不！不用的！这是我应该做的……”Peter马上说道：“我能赢比赛就很开心了！而且Mr. Stark你不是也让我用实验室吗？我已经很满足了！”

知道Peter脸皮薄，所以大家也没有针对这个话题再讲些什么，反而很快就被美食俘虏了。在用餐过程中，Natasha再次向怂恿Peter喝酒，都被Tony严格把关无情打掉，Natasha也没说什么，可是她可不是那种随随便便的放弃的女人。呵呵，反正以后有的是机会！

“我今天要回家，我想把这个消息告诉Aunt May！”

“Okay，那我送你回家吧，我也有点话想和你的Aunt May说，是关于你将来的就学问题。”

两人坐在车子里的时候，Tony才对Peter说道：“你刚才做错了一件事。”

“我我我做错了什么事！”Peter一脸惊恐地看着Tony，紧张的表情让Tony没办法维持严肃瞬间笑了出来。

“God！真的没办法对你开玩笑！”Tony拍了拍Peter的肩膀然后说道：“你刚才晚餐的时候叫我Mr. Stark，我之前不是让你叫我Tony了吗？”

听到是这件事，Peter顿时松了一口气，然后有点不好意思地说道：“可是……刚才有其他人……”

“Kid……你害羞了？”

“不是，我只是……不好意思……”

“It’s okay，小孩子都是这样。”Tony做出投降的样子，就好像是在说“小孩子都这么任性，我都理解”，这让Peter的脸更加红了。

“我不是小孩子……”Peter小声地嘀咕着。

“Fine！再给你一次机会，call me Tony.”

Peter用余光瞄了瞄Tony，发现他正在看着自己，而且是非常认真的那种，于是他在酝酿了一阵子之后终于鼓起勇气开口：“Tony！”

“Yes, Peter, I am here.”

Peter今天有点睡不着，他躺在床上一直在想刚才在车上和Tony的对话，然后他就情不自禁地自言自语——

“Mr. Stark让我叫他Tony……他是承认我已经长大了吗？”

他已经长大了，所以终于可以和Mr. Stark并肩去对抗坏人了吧？

想到这里，Peter觉得有点高兴。

或许，并不只有高兴，只是尚算年轻的Peter根本不懂除了高兴以外的某些东西。

“Sir，我发现您每次和Mr. Parker相处的时候情绪都很愉悦。”

“What？”刚洗完澡出来的Tony又听到他的AI在发表什么奇怪的论说，“Friday，如果你有实体的话，一定很适合当小报记者。”

“可是小报记者的情报收集能力不及我。”

不知道是不是Tony的错觉，他觉得Friday的语气好像有点自豪。

Tony没好气地说：“那是因为你是Stark出品！”

“Sir，您在转移话题。”Friday“贴心地”说道：“我建议您多和Mr. Parker相处，这对您的心理健康有正向作用。” 

“很可疑——”Tony强烈表示怀疑：“Friday，你是不是又看了什么奇怪的东西？”

Tony觉得这个晚上的一切都是错误的，他根本就不应该问Friday那个问题，有些事情不要浮上水才是最好的。他原本就对Natasha她们用Peter做小黄文的创作题材感到非常不满，可是他还是把整篇文章给看完了。这是一个错误，从头到尾都是一个错误。因为，他硬了。


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 托尼开始躲避彼得，他对好友罗迪真情剖白，而罗迪只想逮捕他。

从Peter赢了科学比赛之后的那次谈话之后，Tony已经一个星期没有找Peter了，他甚至离开了复仇者联盟的总部，离开了美国，他发现原本那个对谁都不会怂的Tony Stark，他对着Peter Parker怂了，对着一个连16岁都还没到的孩子怂了。

一个星期，闭屏了所有关于Peter的通话请求和讯息。

“Sir，是Romanoff小姐的通话请求——”

躺在沙滩椅上的Tony毫无动静，要不是Friday还侦测到Tony还有生命反应而没有出声，Rhodes还真的以为旁边这位老友是已经死掉了。

“Um……Tony？你睡着了？那我帮你接听咯——”

“不准接听，不要管她。Friday，告诉Natasha，如果不是任务不要打扰我。”

“Sir，我已经帮您向Romanoff小姐传达讯息了，Romanoff小姐回应说：′你不能一直逃避′，需要我再作讯息转达吗？”

“No…就这样。”

Rhodes很肯定现在自己的脸上肯定挂着无数的问号，他一个星期前被Tony以紧急状况的理由召了过来，然后他就一个星期躺在沙滩椅上陪Tony晒太阳，有一次甚至晒雨，不，淋雨，有谁能告诉他来这里呆一个星期是有什么特殊意义吗？

“Tony，已经一个星期了，如果你不是我朋友的话，我在第一天已经不管你了！你肯告诉我到底发生什么事了吗？”Rhodes觉得自己快崩溃了：“你不说可不可以让我回去？这里是孤岛！除了你和我还有一个AI，没有任何人！”

“感谢您还记得我，Rhodes上校。”Friday适时地提醒大家她的存在。

“我也要谢谢你，Friday，要不是你给我讲了那么多个笑话，我应该无聊死了！”

Tony拿开太阳眼镜不满地看着Rhodes，Rhodes一脸惊喜地说道：“怎样？你要对我说什么？我十分乐意当你的心灵垃圾桶！”

“这里不是孤岛，这里的地底隐藏着一切你所想不到的科技！”

“嗯……我知道这里很厉害。然后呢？”

“没有了。”

Rhodes：“……”

最近Peter没有再出现在复仇者联盟的总部了，他回家了，说是要忙课业，其实大家都知道，他被Tony的失踪行为给伤到了。可怜的孩子，他甚至不知道为什么Tony要避他。

“唉……看到Peter的表情，我就觉得好心痛。”Wanda叹了一口气，她在看到Peter被Friday告知自己被Tony封锁了之后的表情（这件事是Pepper运用权限让Friday说出来的），Wanda真的好想好想把Peter抱在怀里温柔地哄他。

“我就不信Tony Stark可以避一辈子。”Natasha说道：“我敢肯定他是对小蜘蛛动了心，可是那个老男人不敢承认。”

Pepper过来了，可是她却没办法告诉大家Tony逃避Peter的真实原因：“我不知道，Tony不让Friday说出来，一切都莫名其妙的。”

“Peter现在怎样？”Wanda问道。

“Friday说Peter给Tony打过无数次电话，也发过无数次讯息，不过现在他已经停止这种行为了，Friday从Karen那边得知Peter是怕Tony真的讨厌他。”

“Oh my God！他对Peter有够残忍的！”Wanda为Peter报不平，“我觉得我不能坐视不理……不过我要先知道他在哪里！”

Peter最近都睡得不好，Ned发现Peter都在课堂上睡觉，虽然他的课业是兼顾得很好，可是明显是有什么事情让他感到困扰。

“嘿！Peter，你最近又在追踪什么坏人吗？你已经连续一个星期上课睡觉了！”

Peter趴在桌子上有气无力地回应：“嗯……我没事……不要问了……”

“Okay…如果你有事的话，一定不要忘记我！我可是你背后的男人！”

“Okay…”

这件事Peter不能说，而且他也不知道该怎么说，不过一个星期的颓废已经够了，他不能再让梅婶和朋友们担心……或许他应该再想Mr. Stark了……这样可能对自己也比较好。只是，他还是忍不住去想，每天晚上他睡不着的时候都会想，他想不明白，明明之前还好好的，为什么好像所有东西都一夜之间改变了？他到底哪里做错了……可不可以告诉他？他保证会改的……他不想这样子……

“我对那个孩子有感觉。”

“噢！对那个孩子有感觉，请继续。”Rhodes继续低头玩他的单机游戏，“Shit！又输了！”

Tony：“……”

Rhodes把手机放好然后说道：“好了，你继续吧！你说你对那个孩子有感——OMG！孩子？感觉？不会是我想的那样吧！”

“应该就是你想的那样。”Tony面无表情地说道。

“抱歉，我怕我搞错了，我们说清楚点——嗯，你说的感觉是性冲动？”Rhodes尝试地问道。

“Y-E-S—Yes！我硬了！”Tony没好气地说道。

“我……我不知道你还恋童——Okay！我以为你的性取向一直是身材火辣的漂亮女性，而不是小女孩。”

“A boy.”

“Um...What？你再说一遍？”

“He is a boy.”

“Holy motherfucker！”

等Rhodes出去游了一圈泳，冷静了之后回来，他终于有办法组织他的语言了。

“Okay，你说你对一个男孩硬了。那么，你上了他了吗？所以你现在是为了躲避法律的制裁和社会的舆论而在一个孤岛上逃避吗？我说得对吗？”

“Wrong……后面那一部分。”Tony厌世地说道：“我没有碰他，他甚至不知道有一个老男人对他有龌龊的思想和行为。”

“你是在什么情况下硬的？”

“在看完一篇别人写的文章，里面的主角是我和他。”

“What the fuck？”Rhodes一脸懵逼，这年头看文章都能硬，这到底有多饥渴？

“Tony，你老实跟我说，你多久没有过性生活？”

“三个月？半年？我忘了。”Tony不记这些，然后Friday就很贴心地为他解答。

“Sir，是七个月十八天。”

“Shit！！！七个月！！！”Rhodes一脸震惊：“那事情不是很容易解决吗？找一个，不，找几个女人……不就好了吗？”

“我找了，可是我对着她们硬不起来。”Tony想起那天晚上，他找人来的时候已经冷却了，然后就硬不起来，等把她们打发离开之后，他在梦里梦到了激烈的场景，他几十年都没有出现过的少年般的冲动……

“我目前只对他硬得起来。”Tony的语调已经开始自暴自弃。

“老兄，你又想起他了吗？你硬了。”

“闭嘴。”

“Okay！Fine！你确定that boy对你没有任何感觉？你一点机会都没有？”Rhodes坐了下来，他决定要给自己的老朋友想一想办法。

Tony闭着眼睛很久没有说话，一直到Rhodes快睡着的时候他才开口说道：“他崇拜我，他说我是他最喜欢的超级英雄。”

“嗯……那样不好吗？这样不是比较容易入手吗？”

“他父母在他七岁就去世了，他是和自己的叔叔阿姨过的，他叔叔也在两年前去世了。他缺父爱。”Tony·眼神死·Stark回答道。

“Well……你是说你在那个男孩面前当的是父亲的角色？这……为什么我觉得that boy我好像是认识的……”Rhodes听完Tony的说辞有种莫名的熟悉感，希望只是错觉。

“Peter Parker，Spider-Man。”

PETER PARKER！

这个名字让Rhodes有着深刻的回忆，那个总是说自己快16岁，可是样子怎么看连14岁都不到，而且一喝酒就醉，醉了就到处找Tony叫Daddy的孩子！

“哇噢！Tony，你真变态——”

Tony膝盖中了一箭。

“这么小的孩子都硬得起来——”

Tony膝盖中了第二箭。

“我觉得我要先告诉你一件事，你最好给点耐心，如果你在那孩子长大之前这个那个他的话，我会看不起你的——”

Tony膝盖中了第三箭。

“不管怎样，我都会支持你的！毕竟你都一大把年纪了——”

Tony膝盖中了第四箭。

他脑子一定有病才会叫Rhodes过来陪他……

“No！我不会追求他！也不会和他在一起！”

看着Tony激动的样子，Rhodes一脸懵逼：“为什么？”

“他还是个孩子！”

“可是他会长大啊！”

“No！”

“Why not？”

Tony觉得这样说下去不是办法，他和Rhodes的智商不在一个水平线上。

“他太年轻了！他值得更好的选择！而不是像我这样快五十岁的老男人！他还是个孩子，我是他长辈！我知道什么对他更好！”

Rhodes的表情就像是便秘一样，他一脸无语的看着Tony然后说道：“我觉得你现在的做法才像是个小孩，一言不合就逃避，一点都不成熟。难道你以为逃避那个孩子就没事了吗？那个孩子那么依赖你，现在说不准正在哪个地方哭呢！”

Tony沉默了一会儿然后说道：“I don't know.我不知道要怎么面对他。”

“除了性冲动，你对那孩子有什么感觉？”Rhodes觉得有点头痛，他从军校毕业出来那么多年，当军人也当了那么多年，从来没有一个任务是充当心理谘商师啊！

“舒服。”Tony毫不犹豫地回答：“和他相处让觉觉得很舒服。”

“嗯，说详细点？我的智商没你那么高没办法明白，谢谢！”

Tony用一种悲悯的眼神看着Rhodes，让Rhodes有种想揍死天气的冲动，那种“原来你也知道自己智商不高”的表情是怎么回事！

“年轻、单纯、干净。”Tony闭上眼睛好像在回忆：“他很信任我……我喜欢那种感觉。”

“让我痴迷。”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题：我的一个朋友喜欢上一个人可是一直不肯付诸行动，我已经劝了他很久了，可是他很固执，请问大家有什么方法？在线等，急！

“Peter，可以告诉我你最近被什么事情烦恼吗？”

Peter放学的时候被校长请去喝茶了，因为他已经连续一个星期在课堂上睡觉，即使他成绩保持得依旧优秀，可是他这样的行为基本上是个人都看得出他是被什么事情困扰了。Peter现在是中城高中的宠儿，学校可不能让Peter有事啊！毕竟这孩子这才刚刚在MIT的高中科学比赛里获得冠军！

“校长，我没事……我就是……”Peter也不知道该怎么说，编谎话一直都不是他擅长的事情，于是他最后还是选择了沉默。

“Okay，我明白了，你有喜欢的人对不对？”校长一脸“我懂的，我可是过来人”的表情慈祥地对Peter进行心理疏导。

“年轻人嘛！有谁没有疯狂爱恋过？想当初校长我……”

Peter就这样硬着头皮听着校长的恋爱史，然后过了半个小时之后，校长喝了一口茶继续说道：“Peter，你……你现在是和恋人闹别扭吧？”

校长觉得应该给自己的推理打个A+，虽然Peter的样子比同龄人显得稚嫩，可是这掩盖不住他那帅气的脸庞，而且脑袋很聪明，运动也很棒！有谁会不喜欢他呢？Peter肯定是有恋人了！

“校长，我没有……”Peter·一脸懵逼·Parker打算解释一下来龙去脉，他并没有谈恋爱啊！校长你是哪只眼睛看到我在谈恋爱？

“It’s okay！Peter！我知道你在想什么！我两只眼睛都看得到你因为恋爱而感到烦恼！”校长整个人突然散发着神圣的光芒：“多纯洁的爱恋啊！Peter，你要好好珍惜！”

“吵架？冷战？没事的！Peter！所有事情都会好起来！我敢打赌对方一定会意识到自己的错误，然后很快就会找你道歉！一切都会过过去的！你只要给点耐心，对方或许只是有点事情没办法想通所以在和你闹别扭！”

“有点事情没有想通？”Peter呆呆地问道，“所以他才不理我？”

“嗯？你在说什么？”校长并没有听到Peter后面说的那句话，到底是“She”还是“He”。

“没有，谢谢你，校长，我明白了。”

Peter从校长室出来，他的表情依旧如梦似幻，刚才校长说的所有话真的好像神棍，不过Peter信了。

或许，Mr. Stark只是有些事情想不通而已？或许，他们的关系很快就会和好？

Peter给了自己一个希望，他希望他只要耐心等待就可以再次换来Mr. Stark对自己的关怀。Peter觉得自己好像太依赖Mr. Stark了，他就像父亲一样爱护自己……他喜欢这种感觉……他不想失去……如果他有机会再见到Mr. Stark的话，他一定会告诉Mr. Stark他会好好听话的，他不会再任性了。Mr. Stark，你可以不要不理我吗？

在孤岛上，Rhodes看着生无可恋的Tony已经开始要抓狂了！他这个老朋友到底是有多固执！勇敢一点上啊！等那个孩子长大，然后和他在一起，有这么难吗？

  
这天就这么过去了，Rhodes面无表情地用手机在某论坛上发了一个贴——

标题：我的一个朋友喜欢上一个人可是一直不肯付诸行动，我已经劝了他很久了，可是他很固执，请问大家有什么方法？在线等，急！

从网友的回复速度来看，现在的人真的很闲。

麻辣鸡丝：说来看看发生什么事？

被强行喂狗粮的单身狗：是这样的，我朋友他年纪不小了，快50岁了吧，可是他身体很健康，有着30岁的体能，这点我可以从他以前约炮频率看得出来。然后，他最近养了个孩子，当然并不是领养，那个孩子是我朋友的集团里面的一个非常优秀的实习生，他几乎把那孩子当自己的孩子一样宠，什么事情都帮他扛下来，也给了他许多机会。之后某天，我朋友无意中看到了他下属写了一篇他和那个孩子的文章，限制级的那种。我朋友看完之后就硬了，他有尝试约炮纾解，可是他看到约炮对象就硬不起来，他现在只对那个孩子才能硬得起来。P.S. 那个孩子是男孩子，15岁，即将16岁。

他的爱极端变态：我擦——你的朋友真变态！手动再见！

小恶魔的诱惑呢喃：楼上的名字也很变态，谢谢！Btw，楼主朋友好像是土豪，请问长得帅吗？

被强行喂狗粮的单身狗：和Tony Stark一样有钱一样帅！

小恶魔的诱惑呢喃：卧槽！求包养！

被强行喂狗粮的单身狗：Nononono——！我都说了我朋友现在只对那个孩子硬得起来！你还是省省吧！

有鞋垫就有一米八：嘤嘤嘤——父子年上万岁！不如就直接上了吧？还等什么！

盾铁是真爱：看到这个贴有Tony Stark的名字就进来看看了，虽然好像没什么关系，不过我很好奇那个被楼主朋友喜欢的孩子是怎样的一个人？

被强行喂狗粮的单身狗：一个很可爱的孩子，之前一次不小心喝了酒醉了就追着我朋友一直喊我朋友“Daddy”。可怜的孩子，他父母在他7岁的时候就去世了，最近养他的叔叔也去世了，剩下他阿姨一个亲人，这孩子缺父爱！照我的朋友的形容：年轻、单纯、干净，这孩子一直都很信任我朋友，还很崇拜他！我朋友都一把年纪了，他现在还是单身，作为他好朋友的我表示非常焦急，因为他怕面对那个孩子，所以他把我抓到一个孤岛上陪他了！我劝说他无果，觉得心好累，跪求大家给点建议！

盾冬王道：很简单，中国有一句话叫做“生米煮成熟饭”，让他们两个意乱情迷地来一发哔——然后两人在温存的时候发现原来大家都对彼此有感觉，嗒哒——结婚！

被强行喂狗粮的单身狗：不行！怎么能让我朋友以身试法呢？目前我只希望撮合他们两个，哔——什么的当然是等那孩子18岁之后再说啊！大家可不可以快点？我朋友快回来了！我想回家！

在Rhodes看着手机抓狂的时候，突然有一个私讯发过来了——

叫我姐姐：嗯……上校？

被强行喂狗粮的单身狗：Excuse me？我不知道你在说什么。

叫我姐姐：……我是Natasha。

被强行喂狗粮的单身狗：一脸懵逼. jpg，你怎么知道是我？

叫我姐姐：不要管这个，你和Tony现在在哪里？

被强行喂狗粮的单身狗：在一个高科技孤岛上。你们想到办法解决Tony和Peter的问题了吗？这个星期我过得比死更难受！

叫我姐姐：好吧，我知道你们在哪里了，等见到Tony就可以解决问题了。

被强行喂狗粮的单身狗：Okay！尽快！你的战友在线等待！

Rhodes关掉手机若无事地喝着酒等着Tony回来，他现在的心情感觉到无比的舒畅，他甚至还有心情晒太阳。

“为什么你的心情看起来这么好？”Tony游完泳回来之后就看到躺在沙滩椅上优哉游哉的Rhodes，明明这人一个小时前还陷入崩溃当中。

“我已经看开了！随你的便吧！你以后别后悔！”Rhodes白了他一眼，然后转过身，“别再来烦我！”

Tony：……

“正在寻找降落位置——”

Natasha开着战机载着Wanda过来了，这次任务的主力基本上还是Wanda，任务目标是为了让Tony Stark看清楚自己的心。

“Wanda，这次靠你了，希望Tony能够不再逃避了吧！”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 托尼中了旺达的魔法，幻境中他与彼得BE。

“Tony……Tony……Tony！Wake up！”

睁开眼睛，Tony第一眼看到的是Pepper。他觉得头很痛，昨天到底怎么了……噢！对，昨天是他的50岁生日派对，他喝多了，好像和几位花花公子的封面女郎——嗯，5个，不，6个，床下还躺着一个。

“I can't believe！”Pepper叉着腰，她对Tony真的很失望，“你竟然在玩Sex party？你还吸大麻？What’s wrong with you？”

Pepper早就和Tony解除婚约了，他们之间不能说没有爱，不过那是家人之间的爱，那不是爱情。也就是因为这样，所以到现在Pepper都无法放任Tony不管他。

对于Pepper唠唠叨叨的指责，Tony一句话都没有听进去，他起来就进去浴室洗澡了，当他洗完澡回来之后，整个房间都变得干净了，刚才躺在他床上的那些女郎都离开了。

他为什么会喝那么多？他并不是高兴，也并不是为了庆祝他50岁了还有这么强的能力和6位女郎玩耍。他收到了一份礼物，里面一个拙劣的Iron-Man塑胶面具、一个仿激光炮手套，看样式是十几年前的玩具了。然后就是一个手提箱，里面放着的是6年前他为Peter打造的Spider-Man战斗服。

收到这份“礼物”的时候，Tony没有任何表情。当派对上的人都以为Tony要发火的时候，Tony却转过身来左拥右抱，他笑得很开心，还一直让那些穿着性感的美女灌酒。

曾经稚嫩的Spider-Man已经可以独当一面了，他不再需要Tony Stark的帮助。

Peter在18岁生日之后就成为了复仇者联盟的一员，可是他从来没有和Tony一起做过任务，两人在同一座建筑物里却从来不碰面，大家都很自觉的只在自己的范围里活动。

“Spider-Man有了新的战斗服！好帅！”Tony看着YouTube上关于Spider-Man的最新影片。

Peter亲手给自己打造了一套战斗服，用他自己的知识和技术。Tony早就知道，Peter绝对有着不输于他的才能。Tony看着藏在工作室里头的新型Spider-Man战斗服，整套战斗服的设计和科技都融入和Iron-Man的特色，可是现在却没有机会被使用。

“Tony，今天是Peter的毕业典礼，你要出席吗？”

“No，我没空。”Tony又在工作室里熬夜了。

Pepper看着视讯通话中忙碌的Tony叹了一口气：“算了，你喜欢就好。”

“Pepper！你可以了吗？是时候出发了！”Pepper身后是Wanda，她今天把自己打扮的漂漂亮亮的，目的就是要参加Peter的大学毕业典礼，这个弟弟她可是认了的！ 

在结束通话之后，Tony放下了手头上的工作，他让Friday入侵了MIT的监控，他透过这种方式去看Peter。他的气质还是那么地干净，可是25岁的Peter样子成熟了一点，他不再像以前那样笑得有点傻气，他从一个男孩长大成一个男人了。

“Sir，今晚的慈善晚宴您要参加吗？Parker集团——Mr. Parker也会参加。”

“帮我推掉。”

Tony刚熬完夜从工作室里出来，他现在最需要的是睡眠而不是花心思挑选衣服去参加晚宴。还有，他害怕见到Peter。那个曾经青涩稚嫩的男孩成长得越来越优秀了，正是因为这样，所以Tony越来越难遗忘Peter。

“Tony，Peter他……”Pepper无奈的看着用酒精和工作麻木自己的Tony，“看来你已经知道了。”

“那么你打算参加Peter的婚礼吗？”

这一次，Tony选择参加Peter的婚礼。

柔和的音乐，漫天的花瓣，晴朗的天空，微笑的爱侣。

“Yes, I do.”

随着誓言的许诺，大家都起身鼓掌欢呼。Tony没有起来，他甚至没有看向那一对新人。他低调地参加了这次婚礼，他甚至没有和那一对新人说上任何一句话。

Iron-Man注定要为拯救世界而忙碌，而Tony Stark，他注定错过一个人。


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 失而复得后的托尼学会了一个道理，那就是珍惜眼前人。

“Tony已经昏迷了3天了，这样真的没事吗？”Pepper现在有点担心躺在床上的那个任性的老男人了。

“那是因为他想太多了！”Wanda到现在还是很生气，不过她还是有好好控制的，所以这绝对不会对Tony造成任何伤害，Tony的一切梦境幻想都是建构于他自己本身的想法，所以这个过程只是比以往的久了一点而已。

“还好Tony现在只是股东，不然单单是Stark集团里面的事情就已经够麻烦了！”事到如今，Pepper只好这样安慰自己。

“Welcome back！”Ned很高兴，充满活力的Peter又回来了！

“所以，你已经解决了问题了吗？上课不会再睡觉了吗？你知道，我也因为你的事情而被请去和校长喝茶！校长真的是个话痨……”

听着Ned的抱怨，Peter笑道：“我浪费了人生中的半个小时听校长说他年轻时候的恋爱史！”

“恋爱史！？”Ned一脸震惊：“校长年轻的时候有谈恋爱？”

“孩子，你在说什么呢？”校长站在Ned的背后微笑的看着他。

“那——我去上课啦！”Peter对Ned挥挥手：“你应该有很多话想对校长说，我就不打扰你了！”

Ned欲哭无泪的看着校长，露出一个比哭还难看的笑容：“呵呵，校长，你听我说……”

今天又是实验课，可是因为可怜的Ned和校长去谈人生了，所以小组只剩下他一个人，但最近Peter的人缘好了不少，所以他还是被几个组伸出招揽之手。

“Peter，你要加入我们组吗？”Doris跑过来邀请Peter。

Peter看了看她们的小组，里面有Michele，所以Peter没想太多就加入了。

“你知道，当你的小组出现了两个学霸，那就意味着你会躺着Pass！”

“哈哈哈哈！”

在吃午餐的时候，大家谈起Peter和Michele的时候都不约而同的笑了出来，而这个时候Ned才姗姗来迟，他的眼神告诉大家，他已经失去了三分之二的生命值。

“Ned，你和校长谈的怎么样？”Peter友好的拍了拍Ned的肩膀。

“不能再更好了！他花了3个小时和我谈他的恋爱史！我都怀疑他是虚构的！哪有人能谈那么多次恋爱？”Ned崩溃地大喊。

正当大家在有说有笑的时候，整个学生餐厅都安静了下来——

“是Tony Stark！”

敢穿着钢甲飞进高中的也只有Tony Stark了，不过Iron-Man今天似乎没什么心情和大家合照给大家签名，他来这里有着很明确的目的，他早就发现了那只小蜘蛛的位置，他现在正快速地往Peter那边走去。

“Peter, can we have a talk?”

Tony的声音有点颤抖，也有点着急，他甚至没等Peter答应就拉着他往外跑，留下了一串震惊的学生。

“Mr. Stark，你发生了什么事吗？”Peter的语气有点担心，因为Tony的脸色看起来不大好，好像是经历了什么非常不好的事情一样。

“Mr. ——”

“Tony, call me Tony!” 

Tony的声量有点提高，这让Peter有点吓到了，但他还是很听话地说道：“Yes, Tony.”

“Again！ Call me again!”

“Tony.”

在Tony几乎是无理取闹的要求之下，Peter乖乖的、一遍又一遍的叫着Tony的名字，然后他看着Tony很颓废的坐在天台边不说话。Peter也小心翼翼的坐在Tony旁边，他没有说话，他在等Tony告诉他发生了什么事。

“I miss you, Peter.”安静了许久的Tony突然说出了这一句话。

听到这句话的Peter心中闪过一丝奇怪的感觉，他不会形容，也不知道那是什么，他只知道听到Tony这一句话，他最近的不开心全部烟消云散了。

“I miss you too, Tony.”

到最后，Peter并没有主动问Tony这些天为什么要封锁他，他觉得Tony是不会和他说的。现在能够见到Tony已经让Peter很满足了，至少他知道自己并没有被放弃。

“我很抱歉，Peter。”Tony突然很用力的拥抱Peter，“我不应该这么对你的。”

“我没事……我……”Peter本来是想用笑容面对的，可是不知道为什么他在流眼泪。身为一个男孩子竟然流眼泪，这让Peter觉得很不开心，那是女孩子的举动。

“你可不可以不要抛弃我？我会听话的。”Peter哽咽地问出一句话，他的语气很小心也很委屈，好像怕随时会触怒Tony一样。

“嘘——已经没事了，我的事情已经办完了。我保证这种事情不会发生！”Tony任由Peter把眼泪都糊在他的衣服上，一遍又一遍的拍着Peter的背去安慰他。

“I am sorry, Peter. I am sorry，我不会再让它发生了！”

Tony觉得很内疚，他明知道Peter已经失去父母，已经失去他的叔叔了，而他现在却作出要抛弃Peter的举动。Peter原本是多信任他，多依赖他，现在就有多伤心。

Tony和Peter的关系总算变得没那么僵了，可是Peter最近却变得乖巧了很多，不再像以前那样冲动，也不像以前那样让自己那么容易的受伤了。Peter现在就像是一只被捕兽器弄伤的小动物，在挣脱了陷阱之后就再也不敢踏入那个区域半步了。

“Peter，你过来看一看这个设计图——”

“是的！”Peter马上放下手中的工作，跑到Tony身边专心致志的看那一份设计图。

Peter就站在Tony的旁边说着自己对这份设计图的看法，Tony有点沉迷的闻着Peter身上的气息，没有任何香水，衣服都是清洗过之后淡淡的香味。

“——我的看法是这样的。”

“Good，这里的确是需要一点改进。”Tony把设计图传到Peter的工作台上，“你现在试一试把刚才说的亲手改一遍给我看。”

“我？让我亲手改吗？”Peter觉得有点惊喜，期待的表情和眼神让Tony晃了晃神。

“Yes，你亲手改。”

Natasha、Wanda和Pepper看到Tony和Peter从工作室里出来，两人看起来是恢复到像以前一样，Peter仍然是唯一一个被Tony允许进入工作室帮忙的人，可是Peter却明显的少话了许多。

“他们相处的真奇怪，明明Tony都已经开窍了，可是Peter却好像变得有点奇怪。”Pepper轻声地说道。

“那是因为Stark伤了Peter的心。”Wanda一脸不爽的盯着Tony，她还没气够呢！

“已经算是有进展了，我敢打赌Tony一定会忍不住只当一个好爸爸，他一定会向Peter表白的。”Natasha看了看自己新涂的指甲油，早已看穿一切的她非常笃定地说道，“Vision,你看起来好像有话想说。”

被Natasha锐利的目光盯着看，Vision非常淡定地说道：“我只是想提醒一下Mr. Stark美国政府针对未成年人的保护法案而已。”

“Oh——你可以放心，这里有这么多双眼睛盯着他，而且Peter还有一个阿姨呢！”

“噢——对，是May，我和她有联络，是一位美丽开朗的女性。”Pepper微笑道，“可是她基本上一遇到Peter的事情就会抓狂。”

“呵呵。”Natasha露出迷之微笑，Tony小样的，路还有很长一段呢！


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对于彼得来说，钢铁侠从来不只是钢铁侠，他还是托尼·斯塔克。  
> (暴风雨前的平静——虐预警。)

“Good morning, Peter!”  
  
“Good morning, Tony!”  
  
Peter有时候在复仇者联盟的总部做实验做得有点晚了的话就会留在这里睡，然后他每一天早上准备吃完早餐就去上学的时候,就会看到比自己更早起来的Tony。好吧，这并没有什么不好的，至少Tony肯去实践健康的作息生活，Peter是这么对自己说的。  
  
“你过几天后是要去华盛顿吗？又要参加学术竞赛吗？”Tony很自然地帮Peter堆放好早餐，不多不少，有压碎了的酸瓜（由Vision友情提供），反正都是Peter喜欢吃的。  
  
“对！毕竟上次我跑掉了……所以这次我一定会陪他们拿到冠军的——唔——！”Peter一边讲话一边嚼着早餐，正想喝东西的时候，Tony就会递给他一杯果汁，“谢谢。”  
  
“Okay…其实我也并不打算对你多说什么祝福语，反正你一定会赢的。”Tony耸了耸肩，好像说的并不是什么天大的难事一样，然后他就开始吃自己的早餐了。

刚刚醒来的Wanda被两人的对话给煞到了，Tony的语气还是那么欠揍不在乎，可是该死的，她觉得好有道理！她也觉得小Peter一定会赢的！  
  
“Good morning, Wanda! 很抱歉我不能陪你吃早餐了，我要去上学了！”  
  
Wanda微笑地给Peter挥了挥手，然后就面无表情地坐下来吃早餐了，还有她只和Vision说话，Tony Stark什么的见鬼去吧！  
  
你说Natasha？不，她还没起来，这真是个悲伤的故事。  
  
因为要去华盛顿竞赛的日子越来越近，所以大家都不约而同地紧张起来，而且今年又有一些新的小伙伴加入，大家得加紧练习磨合一下。最近Peter都没有去复仇者的总部，而是在做完Spider-Man之后就回家去了，生活有点累，可是Peter却觉得很充实。  
  
“我们又回到这里了！”Ned放下行李迫不及待地躺上床，而Peter则把东西拿出来整理好，他总是习惯地把战斗服带过来。  
  
“这次我们不需要另外追踪坏人，只需要专心竞赛！”  
  
“Um…Ned，这很难说。”Peter突然很严肃地对Ned说道。  
  
“What？你的意思是……”Ned的表情变得有点恐慌。  
  
“哈！骗你的啦！”  
  
“哈哈哈！”  
  
两个人打闹了一会儿就出去和同学们吃饭了，通常在这个情况下——老师请学生吃饭的情况下，学生们都会非常准时地到达。  
  
“Cheers！”  
  
“Okay，我得事先声明一下，我是不会允许大家喝酒的！”老师举着酒杯说：“你们看着我喝酒就可以了！”  
  
Peter在和大家有说有笑的时候，他接到了Tony的视讯通话，于是他假装去洗手间然后悄悄地离席了。  
  
“嘿！Peter，你吃了晚餐了吗？”在屏幕上的Tony西装履革，好像在出席什么晚宴的。  
  
“嗯，今天我们老师请客。Tony你那边是——”Peter好像看到了一些眼熟的政客。  
  
“事实上，我也在华盛顿，你知道的，复仇者联盟还是要定期向国会、联合国报告一些事情。还有——”Tony索性用手机绕了一个圈，“Well…You know, 一些政客就是喜欢晚宴，无论多少次都是那么地无聊……好吧，不说这些了，我记得你们的赛程是两天之后，你有没有空出来？”  
  
“应该……有吧？”Peter远远地看了看他们的那一桌，“我们应该只需要在上午练习，老师说他不想让新加入的成员有太大的压力，我下午应该有空的。”  
  
“Good，你可以暂时离队吗？我们约出来见个面？”

“Um...Oaky.”

“那我明天中午过来接你？我想我们可以一起吃饭？”

“好……”

等结束通话之后，Peter想起刚才的对话总觉得哪里怪怪的，可是还没来得及等他多想，Ned就过来把他拉回去了。

“Peter，大家都以为你迷路了！”

“哈……我刚才和我……阿姨聊了一会儿，所以比较晚来。”

Peter实在是不擅长说谎，他有点红的脸颊足以告诉大家许多讯息，可是大家都只是露出一个心知肚明的表情，他们并没有对着可怜的Peter穷追猛打，大家又继续嘻嘻哈哈地吃饭了。

“Peter，你刚才是和Mr. Stark通话吗？抱歉，我不是故意要偷看的……我只是不小心瞄到……”Ned对着正要去洗澡的Peter说道。

“Um…是的，我刚才和To...Mr. Stark通话，他也在华盛顿，我明天中午应该会出去一趟……和他吃饭。”

“之前……Peter，你……你是和Mr. Stark吵架了吗？我看你之前那一个星期都没有和他通话……Well…我只是见你那段时间心情好像不大好……”

“已经没事了，我们和好了。”Peter过来抱了抱Ned：“Bro，谢谢你关心我。”

“好吧……我想说的是——不管有什么事，You can talk to me！我一定会听的！”

“Thank you, Ned.”

“Peter——”

“Yes？”Peter放下餐具抬起头看着Tony。

“我一直都有个问题想问你，为什么我会是你最喜欢的超级英雄？”

Tony认真地看着Peter，他很清楚的看到Peter从呆呆的样子变得有点羞涩。

“你以前救过我……”Peter小声地说道。

“救过你？”Tony想起在梦境里面他所收到的礼物，“你是那个小孩？”

“Yes!”Peter有点惊喜地看着Tony，“你还记得吗？”

“我记得……我当然记得……”Tony有点失神，“我从来就没有忘记。”

所以他才会在梦境里收到这些“礼物”。

“那个时候我父母……他们把我送到Ben叔叔和梅婶那里。”

Tony看着Peter没有说话，Peter则轻声地说下去：“我那时候还不知道我父母去世的事情，我只知道他们很久都没有来接我回家，然后我就趁Ben叔叔他们不注意就跑出来了。”

“然后你就遇到了Iron-Man。”

“No.”Peter对Tony笑道：“我遇到了Tony Stark。”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「没关系的，Peter。你有时间可以想清楚，我会等你的。」

Peter最近都和Tony泡在工作室里讨论Spider-man战斗服的改良，因为两人都讨论得太认真了，通常都是由Friday出声提醒两位科学狂人要吃饭了，他们才后知后觉的感觉到饥饿。  
  
“Wow！这里简直放着一个军队！”Peter今天被Tony带到存放铠甲的地方，这里的一切都让Peter感到叹为观止。  
  
“这些都是我还未完成的作品。”Tony看着Peter对他崇拜的目光心中就泛起一丝愉悦，不过他并不满足于此，“我一个人没办法完成，So——我再郑重地问你一遍，Mr. Parker，你愿不愿意继续当我的助手？”  
  
“真……真的吗？让我帮你完成钢甲？”Peter觉得整件事很难以置信，毕竟钢甲的制作过程就Peter所知就只有Tony一个人知道。可是……Tony却允许他成为助手？  
  
“Yes. 你愿意吗？”Tony问得很认真，当Peter被他用这样认真的眼神看着的时候，他几乎是毫不犹豫地回答——  
  
“我愿意！”Peter很高兴，非常高兴！  
  
钢甲是Tony的秘密，那么他被允许知道这个秘密，这是不是意味着他被Tony信赖呢？Peter今天再一次失眠，不过这次并不是因为担心会失去什么，而是他获得了什么。他喜欢这种感觉，喜欢被Tony信赖的感觉，这种感觉还是他独有的……如果以后也是这样就好了！  
  
“Peter, Happy Birthday!”  
  
Peter在出门上学之前获得了梅婶的一个祝福拥抱，“Thank you!”  
  
“礼物我会放在你的房间里的，你回家之后就能看到。I love you！”  
  
“I love you too!”  
  
May吻了吻Peter的脸颊，然后摸了摸他的头发，“我完全没办法相信你现在已经17岁了，明明之前还是个小豆丁。”梅婶的眼眶有点红，这让Peter感到不知所措。  
  
“好吧！赶快去上课！别迟到了！”梅婶笑着把Peter推出门，“今天晚上早点回来！”  
  
Peter今天回到学校就收到了朋友们的祝福还有礼物。  
  
“Hey! Bro! 恭喜你成为了我们之间最晚17岁的人！”Ned把礼物递给了Peter，“Happy Birthday!”  
  
Peter今天收到了很多讯息，Natasha她们也发了讯息过来跟他讲生日快乐，而且还为他准备了礼物。不过，他翻了翻通讯记录，他到现在为止都没有收到Tony的讯息。老实说，Peter是觉得有点失望的。  
  
“可能是太忙了吧……”Peter是这样安慰自己的。  
  
“Peter？快上课了！你怎么还在这里？”  
  
“I’m coming!”  
  
在复仇者联盟的总部里，Natasha和Wanda今天一直在集中注意力去观察，可是很遗憾的是Tony的神情毫无任何变化。  
  
“很可疑。”Natasha说道，“不可能没有表示，Tony肯定是在秘密筹划着什么。”  
  
Wanda和Natasha对视了一眼：“真让人感到好奇。”  
  
直觉告诉Natasha，这次Tony肯定是要做些什么事情。  
  
一直到放学了，Peter还是没有收到任何一条关于Tony的讯息，他的心情有点不好，就连今天在皇后区游荡的时候也有点心不在焉的。他甚至有几次想要打给Tony，可是又怕Tony在做什么重要的事，如果他现在打给Tony的话或许会麻烦到别人……Peter纠结了很久，最后还是放弃打给Tony的想法，他安慰着自己，或许Tony真的是有什么重要的事情要做，所以这一天都没有找他。  
  
Peter一进门口就迎面看到捧着蛋糕的梅婶，他许了愿，吹熄了蜡烛。  
  
他想让Tony对他说Happy Birthday……  
  
Peter躲在被窝里看着手机，基本上发来的每一个讯息他都会马上点开来看，可是却依旧没有Tony，而现在的时间已经快十一点了。  
  
Tony可能只是有事情要处理而已……Peter已经没办法再安慰自己了，他觉得胸口有点闷，也觉得有点委屈。  
  
可能是太忙了，忘记了吧……  
  
“Peter，你睡了吗？”  
  
窗外传来了声音，是Tony的声音！Peter马上看向窗户，他发现Tony正穿着钢甲漂浮在他的窗户外。  
  
“这……这不是昨天才改好的设计吗？已经做好了吗？”Peter呆呆的看着Tony身上最新的型号，“你今天一整天都在做吗？”  
  
“Um…Yes, 因为今天要用，所以只能赶快做出来了。好了，不说了！趁你梅婶不知道，你现在出来，我带你去一个地方！”  
  
“去哪里？”Peter呆呆的问道。  
  
“你跟我来就知道了，你过来这边。对了，差点忘了，把战斗服穿在里面，我们要去一个很冷的地方。”  
  
“噢……好的。”Peter都在想Tony到底会带他到哪里，所以他毫无自觉的在Tony面前脱衣服，也没有注意到Tony的眼神出现变化。  
  
“现在还有半个小时，希望能够赶得上……”  
  
“What？”  
  
Peter回过神来，他刚刚被Tony抱了起来就飞走了，他那时候被Tony的举动吓傻了，现在的他正红着脸别过头不去看Tony，现在他被抱着的姿势实在是太丢人了……  
  
“Okay，还有二十五分钟，我们必须加快速度。”  
  
Peter和Tony来到了存放钢甲的工作室里头，Peter还是感到非常不解：“我们来这里干嘛……”  
  
Peter没有说话，他看着眼前那套最新型的Spider-Man战斗服。之前Tony正式邀请他加入复仇者的时候他看过一次，而眼前这一套则又出现了一点改良，混合着Iron-Man的元素。  
  
“Peter，这是给你的生日礼物，有点晚……不过幸好还是赶上了！”  
  
“这是……给我的……”Peter忍不住上前摸了摸新的战斗服。  
  
“咳——本来是打算等你到18岁生日才送给你的，不过……”我等不及了。  
  
“好吧，赶快穿起来看看，我还要带你去一个地方！”Tony轻轻地推了Peter一把。  
  
Peter点点头，他把战斗服换上了，整个感觉都不一样，他笑道：“我小时候的梦想是像你一样当Iron-Man，现在总算梦想成真了！”  
  
“你喜欢就好。嗯……我们还有15分钟，得加快速度，我还有另一份礼物要送给你。”  
  
“还有礼物？”Peter有点惊讶，“可是，这样已经够了……”  
  
“No——这是送给Spider-Man的，我的那一份礼物是要送给Peter Parker的。”  
  
Peter发誓，他从未见过那么美的纽约。  
  
“喜欢吗？Peter？”Tony看着惊呆的Peter轻声问道。  
  
“喜……喜欢……”  
  
Peter上次飞到这么高，那是因为被秃鹰抓的，那次都快让他摔死了，他哪来得及看一看地面上的景色。  
  
“Peter，这就是你守护的纽约。”  
  
眼下的景色，纽约虽然被缩小了，可是Peter还是一眼就找到他从小到大生活的地方，那个值得他竭尽所能去守护的地方。  
  
“有时候我觉得累了的时候，我就会飞上来看一看这样的景色。”Tony说道。  
  
“然后呢？”  
  
“然后我就会有动力继续保护着我想保护的东西。”  
  
“我也一样……谢谢你，Tony，谢谢你带我看这么美的景色。”  
  
“我只带过你一个人上来看。”  
  
“我一个人？”Peter呆住了，他还来不及多加思考，心中就泛起一抹奇怪的情感，但他不知道那是什么，他只知道他很高兴，因为这样美的景色是他和Tony共享的秘密。

“Happy Birthday, Peter.”

两人看了一会儿景色，Tony就把Peter送回家了。  
  
“Thank you, Tony.”Peter抱住了从钢甲里面出来的Tony，可是当他想退开来的时候却被Tony紧紧抱住了。

“Tony？怎么了……”  
  
“我喜欢你，Peter。”Tony在Peter脸颊上留了一个吻。  
  
Peter愣住了，他在Tony抱着他的时候早已心跳加速了，他感觉自己陷入了一个温暖的怀抱。这明明是一个让他感到安心的怀抱，为什么他会心跳加速？  
  
“What？”

“我喜欢你。”Tony又重复了一遍，他从未试过这样对人表白，当他看到Peter错愕的表情时感觉自己都快窒息了，等待的时间太漫长，这让他感觉到了害怕。

“我想追求你，Peter。”

Peter抬起头看着Tony的眼睛，里面包含着太多他不懂的情绪，但是里面的认真却让Peter感到前所未有的迷茫，过于年轻的他甚至连一个音节都发不出来，他根本就不知道如何回答Tony。

“我……”Peter发现自失去了组织语言的能力，但他并没有推开Tony。

“Look at me, Peter.”Tony看着Peter，Peter也看着他，“告诉我，你讨厌吗？觉得恶心吗？你被一位同性的男人，一位比你年长30岁的老男人喜欢着，甚至是追求着。”

“我……我……”Peter的脑袋一片空白，他不知道该怎么回答：“我不知道……我！”

“It's Okay...It's Okay...Peter，你不用那么急回答我。”Tony放开了Peter，而Peter却下意识地抓住Tony的手，Peter这个举动让Tony感到又惊又喜，他的表情被Peter看到了，Peter却又不安的放下了手。

“没关系的，Peter。你有时间可以想清楚，我会等你的。”

“就算你拒绝也没关系的。”

至少，我有尝试过。


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紫薯精人来袭。

“Peter…What are you doing?”Ned已经不知道第几次看到Peter上课在神游了，现在就连下课也在神游，Peter这几天一直都在神游！

“What?”Peter一脸迷茫地看着Ned还有他身旁的Michelle，“你刚才说什么？”

“Bro！你的叉子都叉在桌子上了！”Ned指着Peter的叉子还有桌面上的划痕，Peter都没有在叉食物，他正在叉桌子，而且他一口东西都没吃！

“你看起来很迷茫，Peter。”Michelle总结道。

“有这么明显吗……”Peter小声说道。

“You can talk to us!”

“No...Nothing...我……我可以自己解决。”Peter露出一个微笑。

“Okay...记得不要硬撑！”

“Yes, I know.”

距离Peter的生日已经过了一个月了，Peter的心还是很乱，就他目前的状况，他觉得自己还没准备好对Tony的表白进行回应，无论是接受还是拒绝，Peter都完全没办法作出选择。

Peter并没有对Tony进行任何封锁（反正封锁了也没有用），他也没有主动找Tony，而Tony也没有找Peter，似乎是真的希望透过给予Peter时间让Peter好好考虑的样子。

不过，即便是过了一个月，可是Peter还是觉得很迷茫。他现在17岁，Tony现在47岁，也就是说，他们两个如果决定要在一起的话，那么他就注定要面对Tony会比他早去世的这个事实。而且，他们的思想实在是差距太大了，在Tony眼中，或许Peter就是一个孩子，Tony会很贴心地替他安排好一切、铺平任何道路，可是他一直渴望长大，而不是一直被当做小孩子一样看待。Peter这些天来想了很多，根本就已经超越了他这个年纪应该要想的事情。

回归到Tony那天晚上问他的问题，答案是否定的，Peter对于Tony所说的话没有任何一丝厌恶感、恶心感，可是他并不确定的是，他没有这些感觉，是不是就代表他喜欢Tony？

Peter不知道，他不清楚自己想完这些事情之后应该怎样给Tony一个答复。他只知道他不想回答拒绝，因为他很害怕如果自己的答案是拒绝的话，他会失去Tony的关注，他害怕，他不敢。这样的想法让Peter觉得很内疚，这样的他太自私了，这不是Peter Parker应该做的……

“Tony……要喝一杯吗？”Natasha这天被委以重任，她要过来当知心姐姐。

Tony看着装在杯子里的液体，他并未打算喝下去：“Pepper让你过来的？”

“Ye——s，那我们就开门见山？你对Peter表白了？”

“Yes，一个月前。”

“你的意思是……Peter生日那天？”

“那么现在这个情况是——他拒绝了你？”Natasha尝试地问道。

“他没有拒绝。”

“可是他也没有答应。”Natasha说道。

“我让他先考虑一下——”Tony终于动了面前的就。

“But？”

“I am not sure.”

“I am sorry. 虽然这样问你会侵犯到你的隐私——你对Peter的感情到了什么程度？”

“我已经和我律师商讨过了，如果我死去的话，我的一切财产都归他所有。”Tony的语气很平淡，似乎他只是在讲一件十分平常的事情。

Natasha的表情有点动容：“如果Peter拒绝你呢？”

“遗嘱已经立了，我不会再作修改。”

今天Peter起得比较早，即便是梅婶也还没起来，他很早就出门了，所以今天比较幸运的不用和别人挤上车，他一进车门就有位置坐。

已经过了一个月十五天，Peter和Tony依旧没有联系，Peter依旧在想着Tony说的那句话。

没关系的，Peter。你有时间可以想清楚，我会等你的。

Peter的记忆从未试过如此深刻，他记得非常清楚，Tony在讲这句话的语气、声量，至于他的眼神还有表情。Peter只要一回想起来，他就仿佛听到Tony就站在他眼前，对着他一遍又一遍地说这一句话。

Peter戴着耳机听着歌，可是他根本就没心思去听歌词和旋律，他就这样看着前方发呆，然后他突然感觉到自己全身的汗毛都竖起来了——

他和其他人一样看着车窗外，那个漂浮在纽约上空的东西。

Peter今天没有上学，他被紧急召回复仇者联盟的总部，距离他生日之后，他再一次见到Tony，不过很不幸的是这次他并不是为了回应Tony，这次是因为人类世界将会陷入前所未有的危险。曾经离散的复仇者成员们都回来了，他们将要合作，他们要保护自己的世界。


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没关系的，Tony，我也会等你的。  
> (彼得PTSD/托尼昏迷/五年之后)

距离无限之战结束后已经过了3个月，Thanos已经和他的军队已经变为一抹宇宙尘埃了，Thor和Loki回去Asgard进行重建的工作，而千仓百孔的地球也在进行重建工作。

“距离战争结束已经3个月了，复仇者联盟首次向公众发表讲话……”

“复仇者联盟的领导者Iron-Man Tony Stark在3个月前受到重伤，现在我们仍然无法获得任何相关消息……”

“有传美国队长将会重返复仇者联盟并重新担任复仇者联盟的领导者一职……”

空旷的会场上挤满了记者，在重建之余，他们还必须向公众交代他们的英雄的去向，大家都想知道Tony Stark目前的状况，也想知道复仇者联盟今后的打算。就在各大家都在讨论着稍后的访问内容时，那扇一直被紧闭的大门被打开了。

所有记者顿时安静了下来看向那扇门，还有所有镜头都对准了那一扇门，他们看到了一位西装革履的年轻人。这位年轻虽然面容年轻，可是他的脸上却挂着谁都无法忽视的成熟表情。没有笑容，也没有恐慌，整个人的情感仿佛是被抽空了一样。他从容地走上讲台的位置，对着麦克风平静地说道：“I am Spider-Man.”

“Peter Parker!”

有一位记者认出了台上的人，一些记者也渐渐想起了眼前这位年轻人是谁，一些依旧不清楚的人都纷纷拿出手机和电脑上网寻找资料——Peter Parker，那位被Tony Stark非常看好和保护的年轻人。而他现在正站在他们面前，面无表情地告诉他们，他就是Spider-Man。

可是，大家都屏住了呼吸，他们并不敢小看眼前这位年轻人。在漫长的战争中，美国队长和Tony Stark都先后倒下，这让在战争中的所有人都感到前所未有的绝望。而眼前这位年轻人——Spider-Man却是在这场战争后期中带领着所有复仇者们抗争的领导者，他今年22岁。

在战争结束之后，Peter被告知他继承了Tony Stark的所有遗产。

“Mr. Parker，在Mr. Stark的遗产指引中，您成为了遗产的唯一继承者。”  
“不会的……Tony他还没死！”Peter红着眼揪起那位律师的衣领，他那时候所使用的力量大到他身后的几位复仇者都无法拉住他，他此时此刻不再是无害的小蜘蛛，他现在的表情恐怖得像恶魔一样，他对着那名可怜的律师低吼道：“Tony is NOT DEAD yet!”

“Peter! 住手！”Natasha这时候才发现原来这只小蜘蛛有着这么恐怖的力量，“Barnes! Wanda! Vision!”

Peter颓然地站在原地，他缓缓地转过头，看着正在恢复仓里昏迷的Tony，他依旧低声地自言自语：“不会的……Tony还没死……他还在那里……他还在那里好好的……不会的……”

“Mr. Parker，在指引里清楚说明，除了Mr. Stark死亡之外，重伤昏迷以至于清醒机会渺茫的话，您还是会继承其遗产。”可怜的律师依旧十分敬业地解答道。

“我拒绝！Tony会醒来的！”

“Peter！别任性了！”Natasha严厉地说道，“现在Tony昏迷不醒，你必须代替他背负起所有责任！”

责任……

Peter想起Ben叔叔的话——

能力越大，责任越大。

从此之后，他将不再是单纯的Peter Parker，不再是来自纽约皇后区单纯的年轻人，他是Spider-Man，他是复仇者联盟的成员，他必须背负起所有的责任。  
距离无限之战后过了6个月，Peter Parker—Spider-Man在3个月之前宣告他继承了Tony Stark的所有财产，他将会代替Tony Stark管理Stark工业的事务还有复仇者联盟的事务。

距离无限之战后过了一年，Peter Parker带领着Stark工业致力于世界各地的重建工作。

距离无限之战后过了两年，Peter Parker所设立的战后重建基金会正有条不紊地为因战争而受伤的人给予补助与治疗。

距离无限之战后过了三年，世界各地正在恢复秩序，一切重建工作进入尾声，Stark工业依旧关心着战后的社会经济重建进度。

距离无限之战后过了五年，全世界的秩序都重回轨道，Peter Parker代替美国队长成为了新一任的复仇者联盟的领导者。

“Peter…Peter…”

Peter又陷入了同一个梦境中，五年以来，他总是反复地陷入同一个梦境中，无论接受过多少治疗，吃过多少药物，这一切都无法阻止Peter再次陷入这个梦境之中。

“Look at me…Peter…活……活下去……”

“不要害怕……我不会死的……”

“Peter, I love you…”

Peter, I love you…

“Tony！”Peter挣扎着从睡梦中醒来，他抚摸着自己的胸口，心脏正在疯狂地跳动，他全身都在颤抖着。

“Mr. Parker，您需要用药吗？”Friday的声音在房间里响起，这位人性化的AI无时无刻都在监察着Peter的健康状况。

“No…Thank you, Friday，我不需要用药，药物对我已经没有任何用处了。”Peter从床上起来，他打算离开房间。

“Mr. Parker，或许我应该帮你叫Dr. Wood过来——”

“不需要，Dr. Wood没办法帮助我的……”

Peter的声音消失在走廊的尽头，Friday并没有再做任何回应。Peter来到Tony的工作室前，他现在已经拥有了最高的权限，可是他依然保留着Tony的权限，他一直坚信Tony会醒来的。Peter走进了工作室的最里面，那里放着一个恢复仓，里面躺着的是毫无清醒迹象的Tony。恢复仓修复了Tony身上的一切受损害的肌肉组织，甚至修复了他老化的细胞，现在的Tony变年轻了，可是他却没有醒来。

“Tony……我来了。”Peter趴在恢复仓上的隔离玻璃上，他用手轻轻触摸着那块坚固又冰冷的玻璃，“我梦见了你，我又做了那个梦……”

“Tony，你什么时候醒来？我答应你了……我也一样……你有很多时间去考虑，我会等你的……”

没关系的，Peter。你有时间可以想清楚，我会等你的。

没关系的，Tony，我也会等你的。


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 托尼醒来了，但是忘记了许多事情。  
> (年龄操作)

“Mr. Parker，您之前已经推掉了3次的会面了，而现在——您不打算和我说任何关于你的事情吗？”Dr. Wood托了托鼻梁上的眼睛，虽然话语内容中包含着对Peter的不配合而感到不满，可是已经75岁的他却富有更多的耐性，他的语气依然是非常的温和。

“Dr. Wood,我想我的事情您已经从Friday那边知道得很清楚了……您也在我过往的会谈记录中得知我的进度。我想我应该不必再重复了。”Peter平静地说道，他现在面对的是第7位心理治疗师，过往的经验告诉他，这些会谈根本就没有。

“Okay——”Dr. Wood并没有因为Peter的话而感到被冒犯，有着丰富经验的他也曾经遇到过不少对心理治疗师有着高度戒备的患者。“Mr. Parker,您在5年前的那场战争之后患了PTSD。”

Peter看着窗外的景色没有说话，Dr. Wood则继续说下去：“这个状况已经困扰了您5年，可是您的控制力非常的高，所以目前为止这个症状只困扰到您本人，而并没有伤害到其他人。”

“他不会想见到我失控的。”沉默已久的Peter突然说出这句话。

“Who？”Dr. Wood尝试地问道。

“是Tony Stark吗？”

Peter没有回答。

“Mr. Parker，您在MIT的演讲期快到了，他们希望您能就Stark工业最近研发面世的宇宙侦查系统进行额外的讲解。”Friday照例地给Peter说最近的日程。

“When？”

“在三天之后。”

“Peter最近很忙的样子。”Wanda看到Peter又出门了。

“准确来说——他每天都很忙。”Natasha纠正了Wanda的说法，自从战争结束之后，她就几乎没有见到Peter好好休息过。

“好吧，不说这些了，Peter会兼顾好的——你和Vision的婚礼打算定在什么时候？”

“Um…”Wanda有点脸红，“可能要等宝宝出世之后。”

“嗯哼——几个月了？”

“才1个月，刚刚确定的。”

“Peter！”穿着婚纱的Wanda惊喜地上前拥抱着Peter，“你那么久都没出现，我以为你不会参加我的婚礼了！”

“怎么可能？”Peter顶着Vision略带杀气的目光轻轻推开了Wanda，“小Petra呢？”

Wanda和Vision生了一个漂亮的女孩，他们给她取名叫做Petra，一是为了要纪念Wanda的弟弟Pietro，二是为了希望他们的女孩能够像女孩子Peter一样漂亮可爱。

小Petra正在睡觉，可是大家把她抱来抱去让她觉得很不舒服，当她要张开眼睛大哭的时候，她被塞进了一个温暖的怀抱里，她马上又平静了下来，继续睡下去了。

“她很乖。”Peter小心翼翼地抱着小Petra，他察觉到女孩快要醒了就马上轻轻晃动手臂，让Petra可以有一个舒适的睡眠环境。

Wanda和Vision终于举行婚礼了，许多原本待在世界各地的复仇者们都前来祝福。Peter站在婚礼会场的一个角落里，他看着大家幸福的笑容，他的心情也跟着被感染了一点。

“Mr. Parker，您看起来很高兴。”

Peter跟Dr. Wood打了个招呼，今天会看到Dr. Wood，不需要多想就知道是Natasha她们邀请过来的，要知道Peter的心理治疗进度一直停滞不前，她们都对Peter的情况感到担心。

“大家都感到幸福，您也觉得满足吗？”Dr. Wood温和地看着Peter，他可以明显地看得出Peter的表情不再僵硬。

“Yes，我觉得满足。”

因为他们都是我想竭尽所能去守护的人。

“Peter...Happy Birthday！”

Peter今天醒来之后几乎被Wanda他们的突袭给吓到了，梅婶今天也过来给Peter庆祝生日。

“Peter，先许愿吧！”May和往年一样捧着蛋糕来到他面前。

我希望Tony会醒来。

在生日派对过后，Peter来到工作室里，他站在恢复仓面前。

“Tony，自从你给我庆祝17岁生日的那天之后，你现在已经缺席了我第10个生日了。”Peter轻轻地触碰着恢复仓的玻璃隔层，“不过没关系，我还是会等你的。”

Tony睁开眼睛，他觉得自己好像睡了好久一样，还有——他为什么会睡在这种地方？

因为侦查到仓内的人已经清醒了，所有恢复仓自动打开，Tony从里面出来，他看着四周的环境感觉到陌生，可是这里的建筑风格却又很符合他的心意。

“Sir，您的身体指标非常健康，我已经通知了Mr. Parker了，等一下将会为您做一次全面的身体检查。”Friday的声音在工作室里响起，她的声音有点愉悦。

“Excuse me? Who are you? Where is my Jarvis？”年轻的Tony完全不知道他在睡觉的这段时间发生了什么事。


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “People will change, Tony.”  
> (托尼失忆)

Tony一脸疑惑地看着眼前的几位陌生人，其中里面还有一位红皮肤的——额——外星人？

“What’s going on? Tony怎么了？”Pepper收到消息之后就急忙地赶过来，然后她看到的是年轻版的Tony，“What the…”

“Well…请问这位美丽的女士你是Pepper的姐姐吗？你们长得有够像的！还有，你看起来认识我？”Tony挑了挑眉，事实上Pepper现在虽然脸上多了点皱纹，但依旧漂亮，所以理所当然地被Tony这个花花公子给调戏了。

“Tony醒了？”

又是陌生的声音，可是该死的好听，Tony几乎是马上转过头寻找声音的主人——

看起来年纪很轻，穿着西装的样子真是……Tony不知道怎么形容，反正就是很吸引人的目光，成熟坚毅的神情放在那张尚算稚嫩的脸庞上……这种组合真是超绝！可惜是个男孩……Tony有点遗憾，他目前只对女人有兴趣。

“Mr. Parker，刚才我对Sir的身体进行全面扫描，Sir的身体指标非常健康，脑部也没有任何损伤，我已经通知了医生过来对Sir进行更全面的身体检查了。”

“Tony…你知道我是谁吗？”Peter的声音有点颤抖，他第一眼看到Tony的眼神就知道，他被遗忘了。

“嗯……你也认识我？可是我并不认识你。所以……我是丢了哪一段记忆吗？”

“很多……你丢失了很多记忆……”

“What？”

Peter的声量太小，Tony完全听不到。

“Mr. Stark的细胞年轻化了，不排除是因为这样，所以Mr. Stark会失忆，但是我们没有先例，我们没办法断定是否是这个因素导致他失忆……”

Peter听完一些专家的解释，双方也做了一些讨论，可是到目前为止暂时没办法得出解决的方法。

“Okay…Tony，在你的记忆中，你现在多少岁？”Pepper坐在Tony面前严肃地问道。

“Well…35岁。”Tony的语气有点轻佻，就好像他一点都不担心失忆的事情，“那么……现在可以告诉我，我丢失了什么记忆吗？”

“Friday，不要对Tony讲关于我和他之间的事情。”Peter隔着玻璃门看着里面和Pepper聊天的Tony。

“Why？”Friday不是很明白Peter为什么要这么做。

“Just don’t tell him. 你只要告诉他，他是我的……导师就行了。”

“Yes, Mr. Parker.”

“还有，恢复Tony的所有权限。”

Peter看着Tony，他并不认为现在是一个告诉Tony所有事情的好时机。

“Tony，Jarvis在一次事故中消失了，Friday是你的制作的备份系统，她会负责告诉你一切事情的。”Pepper起身说道：“It’s time to work! 我相信你一定可以很快地适应这一切的！”

“Sir, I am Friday, nice to meet you!”

“Oh—my—God! 我都经历了些什么！”Tony一脸震惊地看着Friday放出来的记录，他完全不敢相信他竟然会忘记了这么多重要的事情！

“Shit！这些钢甲真是太棒了……我需要一个工作室！”不管是什么年龄阶层的Tony，他的天才脑袋对于电子工程的热情总是不会改变的。

“Sir，您拥有这座建筑物的所有权限，您醒来的那个地方就是您原本的工作室。”

“你很喜欢这些钢甲吗？”

Tony被Friday通知Peter要进来了，可是他并没有停止手中的工作，反正他拥有这里的所有权限，这意味着他原本就拥有这里，所以他并不需要感到拘束。

“Of course! 谁会不爱？嗯——Mr. Parker?”Tony挑了挑眉看着那个年轻人，Friday说过，这位Peter Parker是他的导生，不过Tony并不相信，他认为事情并没有这么简单，Friday对于他的描述实在是太少了。

“Peter, you can call me Peter, Mr. Stark.”

“Okay…Peter, you can call me Tony.”

“Yes…Tony…”

Tony观察到Peter的表情，他看着自己就像是在怀念什么，他的眼神隐隐带着期待，还有失望。

“嗯，我们以前很熟吗？”Tony一边问，一边专注于钢甲的设计图上。

“算是吧，我以前把你当作父亲。”Peter走了过来，他动了动设计图的立体投影：“如果把这里改了的话……”

Tony和Peter一聊起相关领域的知识就开始没完没了，直到Friday提醒他们，他们才肯罢休出去用餐。

“So——我以前是把你当做孩子一样看待？我们原本的年龄差是？”

“我第一次见到你的时候14岁，那时候你大概44岁。”

“哇噢！30年！这可真是奇怪！”Tony继续说道：“我听Friday说过我成为Ironman的事情，还有复仇者联盟的事情，所以你是被我拉进复仇者联盟的？”

“Yes, 那时候复仇者联盟里面出现分歧，你主张要超级英雄与政府签订《超级英雄法案》，让法案约束超级英雄的行为，而Steven——美国队长则反对你的意见。你为了要追捕他们，所以开始在世界各地招揽愿意签订法案的超级英雄……我就是被你招揽的其中一个。”

“这听起来不像我的风格。”

“People will change, Tony.”

“你说……Peter不让你告诉Tony关于他们的事情？Peter要隐瞒Tony——他们两个的关系？”

Pepper从Friday那边知道这个消息之后就转告了Natasha和Wanda：“我也不清楚为什么Peter要这么做，不过既然是他的决定，我们也只好尊重。”

Peter Parker这天召开了记者会，复仇者联盟的总部再次挤满了记者，要知道这位继承Tony Stark一切财产的年轻人并不像Tony一样那么享受镁光灯的照射，他这5年来的行为都非常低调，他更倾向于默默地为一切付出。

“Mr. Parker出来了——他身边的是谁？Tony Stark？”

Peter的身边跟着一位和Tony Stark很相似的男性，不过他的面容更加年轻，大家都被自己所看到的东西给吓懵了，大家都在想这会不会是Tony Stark的私生子什么的。

“我很抱歉让大家久等，今天我要宣布一件事情。”Peter站在麦克风前平静地说道：“在我身边的这位是Tony Stark，他透过恢复仓的治疗已经从昏迷中清醒过来。”

“他将会重获原本属于他的一切事物。”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「He’s not my Tony…他没有回来，他骗我……他说过会等我的……他没有等我……」  
> (托尼失忆/虐爆预警)

Tony重新成为Stark工业的主人，不过他并没有接受复仇者联盟的领导者职位，他并不认为目前的自己能够胜任这个职位，所以Peter仍旧是复仇者联盟的现任领导者。还有，因为Tony失去记忆的关系，所以他特地邀请Peter与他一同打理Stark工业，让他尽快入手然后才独自管理。不过，Tony显然是能够很快的接手一切的管理程序，可他却很喜欢让Peter待在他身边帮忙，他并没有告诉Peter，他一直对Peter撒谎说他还是不太熟练。

“Oh God! 未来的我都做这种事情吗？我不觉得累吗？”Tony一脸生无可恋地坐在沙发上。

“你以前还兼任复仇者联盟的领导者，你从来不说累。”

“What？还好有你……”Tony拍了拍Peter的肩膀：“我以前一定很喜欢让你当我的助手，这种感觉实在是太好了！就好像你知道我在想什么一样，完全不需要我开口就已经主动帮我做好了。”

“嗯，你以前的确很喜欢让我进去工作室帮你。”

Peter的表情又浮现出那种怀念的表情，这让Tony觉得有点不舒服，因为这个时候的Peter眼中的人并不是他。

“But…为什么我这么蠢选择做这种不讨好的工作呢？”Tony一直都无法了解， 未来的他到底为什么一直要坚持做这种事情。

“因为……有想保护的东西吧。”

有时候我觉得累了的时候，我就会飞上来看一看这样的景色。

然后呢？

然后我就会有动力继续保护着我想保护的东西。

听完Peter有点含糊的解释，Tony还是不太了解，但他并没有再度追问。

“Sir，离派对时间还有2个小时，请问需要作任何准备吗？”Friday适时地出来提醒Tony。

“Shit！差点忘了派对！Peter，我们现在得去换一身行头！”Tony急忙地拉着Peter回去换衣服。

“What？什么派对？”Peter有点不解。

“好吧，我之前没告诉你是因为我忘记了……总之就是为了庆祝我活过来的派对！我已经邀请了其他复仇者们参加了！顺便可以重新认识一下他们！”

“Look at this! 我们的衣服竟然是一样的？Friday！这是怎么一回事？你不知道男士撞衫和女士撞衫一样尴尬吗？”

“Sir，这一款衣服都非常适合你们，我认为并不需要更改。”

“What？”Tony表示一脸懵逼，这年头AI也有自主人格了？

“Tony，就这样吧，不用改了，大家应该都到了。”Peter看了看时间，然后他看了一眼Tony的装束，“你的领带歪了。”

Peter突然上前给Tony整理领带，Tony敢肯定自己有那么一刹那间心脏停止了跳动。

“好了，出去吧。”Peter拍了拍Tony的肩膀然后就出去了，所以Tony并没有看到Peter悄悄红了的脸。

“What the…”Pepper一脸懵逼地看着派对会场，然后她转身问Natasha她们：“为什么这里会有这么多名模？我以为只是单纯的复仇者聚会！”

“别问我，你得问问现在只有35岁的Tony Stark，他以前办派对不都是这个格调吗？”Natasha才不管这些呢！看Tony恢复记忆了之后要怎么跟Peter解释！

“好了！我们享受派对就好了！Tony自己惹出来的祸，到时候他自己搞定！”

“Peter在哪里？我看不到他。”Wanda真庆幸自己没有带小Petra过来，她让Vision看着她，自己则跟着Natasha过来找Peter。

“我去问一问Tony——”Pepper在人群中很快就找到Tony了，不出所料的，Tony被一群漂亮的模特儿围绕着，“Tony？为什么你要请那么多模特儿来？Peter在哪里？”

“哈哈哈——Excuse me? What？”Tony从模特儿堆里出来走向Pepper，“你说什么？音乐太大声了我听不到！”

Pepper现在简直是一肚子的火气，她真看不惯现在这个轻佻的花花公子！

“我在问你！为什么请那么多模特儿回来！还有Peter在哪里！”

“Hey！你真是个小辣椒！请名模回来助兴不好吗？你看大家玩得多开心！”Tony朝对面的名模挥了挥手，“你说Peter？我不知道他在哪里，可能是找到什么辣妹谈心了吧！”

“What？”Pepper现在简直要气疯了，年轻的Tony实在是令人讨厌！

“Tony，你最好现在去找Peter！”

“Why？要是他真的和辣妹谈心，我去找他岂不是会打扰他？”Tony耸了耸肩一脸不以为然。

Pepper忍不住大叫了一声，“啊！算了！我不管你了！你自己惹的祸到时候自己解决！”

“What？”Tony完全不懂Pepper在说什么，“这个年纪的女人都这么难懂吗？”

Wanda忍受不了这里的吵闹，她没呆多久就回去了，她宁愿和Vision一起和小Petra玩耍都不愿意待在这里。而Natasha一进来就找和Clinton还有Steven他们喝酒，她可管不了那个花花公子的事情。

“Friday，告诉我Peter在哪里？”Pepper离开了那个让她感到厌恶的派对，她出来之后马上问Friday到底Peter去哪里了。

“Ms. Potts，Mr. Parker正独自待在工作室里。”

“Okay，帮我询问Peter，我要获得进入的权限。”

Pepper进到工作室里，她跟着Friday的指引来到最里面的区域，那里有一块很大的落地玻璃窗，从这里可以看到外面的景色，而Peter就站在落地玻璃窗的面前。

“Hey! Peter, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“可是你离场了。”

“我没事，我只是……不太适应那么吵杂的地方。”Peter轻声说道。

Pepper看着Peter的背影，她觉得自己并不方便多加干涉，可是Peter背影看起来太过孤独……这孩子承受了太多东西了。

“Tony他……”

“他失忆了，我知道。”

“Tony以前就是这样，他恢复记忆之后肯定会后悔的！”Pepper只能尝试这样安慰Peter，毕竟这孩子对Tony的感情，她还是看在眼里的，“或许你只要告诉Tony真相就好了？我听Friday说你不让Tony知道……嗯，你们两个以前的关系。”

“不，我不能告诉他。”Peter的语气过于平静。

“Why？”

Pepper问完之后，她很久都没有获得答案，正当她打算上前看一看Peter的时候，她听到了一个答案——

Peter的声音有点颤抖，可以听得出他是在压抑着什么。

“他不是我的Tony……”

“What？”

Peter的声音有点哽咽，以至于Pepper没办法听清楚Peter的话。

“他不是我的Tony……”Peter低着头再次重复，“He’s not my Tony!”

Peter大声地吼了出来，Pepper听到了Peter的哭泣声。

“He’s not my Tony…”Peter一直地重复着这句话，他那坚挺的背影也渐渐滑落下来，他坐在地上无助地抱着双膝不断重复道：“He’s not my Tony…他没有回来，他骗我……他说过会等我的……他没有等我……”

Tony站在两人身后，他错愕地看着那个脆弱的身影，他觉得自己快要窒息了。

他好像失去了什么重要的东西。


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 托尼恢复记忆，迈入HE结局。  
> (彼得PTSD未解决)

“I am sorry...”

这是那天晚上Tony对Peter讲过的唯一一句话，自此之后他们就再也没有过任何交流。Tony在得知自己失忆的事情后，其实根本没有任何不适感，Tony觉得他还是他，所以他并不着急想要恢复记忆。可是，当他看到那天晚上崩溃哭泣的Peter，他从醒来开始从未试过如此焦虑，他很迫切地渴望自己能够恢复记忆。

他想把那个年轻人抱在怀里……可是，他又用什么理由去拥抱他呢？他根本就没有和Peter相关的任何记忆，他又有什么资格去拥抱Peter？

He's not my Tony.

I'm not his Tony.

他不敢，他不敢给Peter一个虚假的希望，他不敢伤害Peter，也不想伤害Peter。

属于Peter的那个Tony没有等他，也没有回来。

“Well...Peter，你想回来完成学业？”Dr. Smith看着眼前的年轻人，“当然，我并不是说你不能在MIT就读，毕竟战争的时候你没有机会，战争结束之后你也没有机会，可是我并不认为MIT的课程对你有用。嗯……或许你可以向校方提出免课程的要求，你只需要做研究就好了……”

“No, Dr. Smith.”Peter婉拒了他的好意，“我就是想体验大学生活。”

“O...kay——那我可以问一问Stark工业还有复仇者联盟你要怎么处理？”Dr. Smith试探性地问道。

“我现在没那么忙了，Stark工业Tony和Pepper可以管理好，复仇者联盟我还是会继续负责，不过最艰难的时期已经过了——Steven他们帮了我很多。”

“也对……这5年——不，这10年来你都没有好好休息过。”Dr. Smith看着眼前的年轻人，十多年前那个总是笑得很有活力的孩子已经不复存了，现在只剩下因为岁月而沉淀下来的坚定与成熟。或许他还隐藏着悲伤，只是他从不让人看到他脆弱的一面。

“那就这样吧——”Peter从Dr. Smith的研究室里走出来，“我先回去处理一下复仇者联盟的事情了。”

Peter离开MIT前看了一眼这里，这个地方是Tony曾经呆过的地方，Tony也一直希望他的学业会在MIT里完成。或许他可以就现在这段相对不太忙碌的时间里呆在MIT里，然后体验一下Tony以前的生活。

Peter没有再进过Tony的工作室，这件事让Tony有点难受，他现在觉得整个人都空空的，无论他做了多少工作和研究都无法填满这种感觉。他最近一直致力于寻找恢复记忆的办法，他找了很多不同的专家，可是都没办法找到问题的根源和解决方法，Tony的脑部记忆区运作良好，完全没有任何损伤，这就加大了寻找方法的难度了。

“Damn it!”

已经过了几个月了，可是Tony依旧没办法找到恢复记忆的方法，这让他感到很气急败坏。

“Tony？你在工作室里吗？Thor和Loki来了，你出来见一见他们吧！”Pepper在外面对着通讯器说道。

“I’m coming!”Tony无力地喊了一句，他感到很挫败，非常挫败。

“Sir，您的心情看起来非常不好，我建议你先暂时离开工作室放松一下心情。”

尽管Peter的一切行为都非常低调，可是这无法阻止他成为MIT的风云人物。Peter Parker，那个继承了Tony Stark一切的年轻人，然后又毫不在意地把一切归还给Tony Stark，目前还是复仇者联盟的领导者，他还是个天才！种种因素加在Peter身上，这让Peter即使没有做什么，也让他在MIT就读的消息火速地传开来了。

“是Peter Parker！”

Peter已经习惯了，自从他5年前曝光了自己的身份之后，他每一次出门都依然地得到这种待遇。他因为复仇者的事务所以来得有点晚，现在教室里已经有许多人了，所以他更加容易地成为了人群中的发光体了。

“Oh—my—God！他真的有27岁了吗？他的样子看起来比我们还要年轻！”

“而且他长得很好看！”

不知道是哪位女同学在犯花痴，不过大家都一致认为——Peter Parker的确是长得不错，而最吸引人的还是他身上沉稳的气质，年轻与沉稳在他身上有着强烈的反差，但却又该死的迷人。

“Okay…欢迎大家来到MIT这个地方。”

大家都安静下来，他们都看着讲台上的教授。

Dr. Davis满意地看着这些学生专心的面容，“I’m Lambert Davis，我是你们这一门课程的教授。因为我本来的助教生病了，所以这段时间会由Michele Jones小姐代理助教一职，她是我最得意的学生，请大家像尊重我一样尊重她！”

听到了一个熟悉的名字，Peter抬起头看了看，而台上的Michele也看向了Peter，两人对视而笑。

“我相信你们都比我更加清楚了，我们这里有一位非常出名、而且出色的同学。”Dr. Davis说这句话的时候顿了顿，而大家也不约而同地看向Peter的那个方向，“不过，我希望你们能够给予那位同学尊重，请不要过于打扰他的大学生活。”

等下课之后，Peter来到讲台前找Michele说话，“嘿！Michele，你最近过得好吗？”

“Good! How about you?”

“Tony，吾友！你终于醒来了！”

Tony刚出来就被一个金发的傻大个给抱得骨头生疼，所以他和雷神也很熟？

“Peter呢？你们已经举行了婚礼了吗？Tony，为什么我感觉你变奇怪了？你发生了什么事了吗？”

Tony被Thor拍肩膀拍得一脸懵逼，而Loki则开口说道：“蠢货，别在这丢人现眼了。”

“Loki！我不是蠢货！我是你的丈夫！”Thor一脸受伤地看着Loki，现在只有一只眼睛的Thor在Loki眼中看起来真的有点蠢。

“闭嘴！你现在不是我丈夫！”

没错，在复仇者们都被Thor和Loki的对话给雷到了，等大家坐下来好好谈的时候，Thor才清楚地解释道——他和Loki要举行婚礼，所以希望请一些复仇者联盟的老朋友们去Asgard参加婚礼。

“所以——Tony你失忆了？”Thor开口问道。

“对，我忘了35岁之后的所有事情。”Tony的语气有些颓然。

“没错，现在的Tony没有成为Iron-Man，没有加入复仇者联盟，没有参加过纽约之战，没有参加过内战，也没有参加过无限之战。”Natasha很贴心地给Thor做了补充，“现在的问题是，Tony的身体根本没有任何损伤，我们也不知道他为什么会丢失记忆。”

“你们当然查不出他身体有什么损伤。”Loki脸上挂着“快来问我吧我考虑一下会不会告诉你”的高冷表情。

“Loki，你知道为什么吗？那你可以帮助Tony吗？”Thor真诚地问道。

“别靠那么近和我说话！”Loki一掌拍到Thor的脸上，然后用力推开，“是灵魂受损，他不是被戴着无限手套的Thanos攻击过吗？”

“那你会帮助Tony的对不对？Loki！你会帮他的对不对？”

“说—了—别—靠—那—么—近！”

Thor飞了出去，Loki则优雅地擦了擦手，然后慢悠悠地说道：“是有方法修复灵魂，不过得回去仙宫才办得到，而且我不能百分百保证能够成功，毕竟修复灵魂那是我母后才擅长的事情。”

“Peter，你下一周都请假吗？”Dr. Smith问道。

“Yes，我要参加Thor和Loki的婚礼。”

“Thor和Loki？婚礼？”Dr. Smith表示一脸懵逼，仙宫兄弟的爱恨情仇他可没多加关注。

“对，他们两个要结婚了。”

Peter的语气太过平常，结果害得Dr. Smith在Peter离开之后还在纠结是不是他太过时太保守了，不就是两兄弟结婚而已，又不是亲生的……

Thor和Loki的婚礼举行得很顺利，虽然Loki一直说他很讨厌Thor，可是他还是和他在一起了，而且出乎意料地没有任何恶作剧。Peter和Tony被安排到不同的位置上，大家都知道他们两个的事情，所以也不打算有过多的干涉。

Peter依旧是行低调作风，他只是偶尔和身边的Fandral和Sif聊上一两句，在战争的时候两位勇士都非常佩服Peter的领袖能力，所以他们之间的关系算是友好。

“Tony，你不和Peter说吗？”Pepper一边微笑地看着Thor和Loki，然后一边小声地问Tony道。

“No，我不能说。我也不确定能不能真的恢复记忆，我不想……我不想给一个虚假的希望给Peter。”

“嘿！Peter！你上个星期怎么都没来？”

Peter刚进教室就听到许多同学在问他这个问题，大家似乎已经把Peter当做普通同学一样看待，而不是把他当做偶像一样崇拜了。大家都没想到，原来Peter Parker在媒体面前表现地那么成熟冷淡，私底下其实是一个挺好说话的人，所以他的人缘很好。

“Um...我去参加一个婚礼了。”Peter斟酌地说道。

“这样啊！那你今天会参加我们的聚会吗？”

Peter面对数十双期待的目光，他顿时觉得压力很大，“我想应该可以的，不过我可能会提早走。”

“Ya！”

然而，套用一句俗话，如果人人都能梦想成真，那么天下必然大乱。所以——

Peter在和大家离开MIT的途中被拦截了，聚会什么的，黄了。

“Iron-Man？”

MIT的莘莘学子都不解地抬起头看着那个漂浮在空中的最新型钢甲，所以今天有Tony Stark的演讲吗？

并不，Tony Stark的确没有在MIT有任何演讲，而大家也很快地看到钢甲停留在——嗯，Peter Parker面前？

大家都停下了脚步，直觉告诉他们这里面一定有故事，一些有先见之明的人已经用手机开始录影了。

钢甲打开了，里面走出了一个Tony Stark。

“Peter，我回来了。”

Peter错愕地看着Tony，他认真地看着Tony的眼睛，仿佛是想从里面知道什么答案一样。

两人对视了很久，Peter颤抖着手去触碰眼前的人。然后，他获得了一个吻。


	31. 番外 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 托尼发现了彼得隐藏了病情，而彼得不该独自承受这一切。

今天YouTube最热门的影片中的标题是这样的——

《Shit! 猜猜我今天见到谁了？我今天他妈的同时见到了Spider-Man和Iron-Man！》

“Okay…是Iron-Man，希望我拍的并不是什么无聊的影片——”

“Holy shit! Holy shit! 是Spider-Man和Iron-Man，Iron-Man降落在Peter Parker面前了！对对对！Peter Parker现在是我的同学，赞吧？他们两个他妈的都是我的偶像！我今天竟然一次过见到了！”

拍摄影片的是一名MIT的新生，当他一看到Iron-Man正打算降落的时候就已经机智地打开手机录影了。

“Tony Stark出来了！他来找Peter Parker是因为复仇者联盟的事务吗——Wait！感觉好像不太对……Peter Parker的表情很奇怪，不，Tony Stark的表情也很奇怪！地球又要受到攻击了吗？”

“Er…Tony Stark说什么——Okay, Thank you! 好吧，我朋友看到Tony Stark在说什么了，他在说‘Peter，我回来了’——Peter Parker看上去很激动！Oh——my—fucking—God！They KISS！”

“They KISSSSSSSSSSS!!!”

影片到这里就没了，长度总公共就3分来钟，可是观看率却在1个小时内以亿的单位增加。

这一天，所有的媒体——YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram，以至于其他新闻报道、报纸什么的都同时报道这一件事！所有流传的影片和照片都是Peter Parker与Tony Stark接吻！

“你们在看什么？”Steven从健身房里出来就看到Barnes在和Natasha还有Wanda她们看影片。

“Oh my God…”Steven看到影片中接吻的两个人，正正是Peter 还有Tony。

Peter正躲在Tony的怀里的哭泣，这些年来他过得很累，也曾经绝望过，现在他终于等到Tony了。

“Tony…Tony…”

“Yes, Peter, I am here.”

Peter一遍又一遍地叫着Tony的名字，而Tony也一遍又一遍地回应着Peter。

记者们在会场上等候着，他们都是为了同一件事而来——Tony Stark和Peter Parker的关系。

“Tony Stark’s coming!”

记者的镁光灯马上专业地对着Tony Stark不断地拍照，他才刚站在讲台，就已经有记者迫不及待地要举手发问了。

“我知道你们想要问什么，我和Peter Parker是恋人关系。”

这是不出所料的事情，可是记者想知道的可不只是这些。

“Mr. Stark，您打算与Mr. Parker结婚吗？”

“这是必须的。”

“你们是什么时候发展关系的？”马上有记者问道。

Tony听完这个问题之后想了想，然后说道：“我战争之前就开始追求他，我们是在战争的时候发展关系的。”

这时候大家都不约而同地安静了下来，如果是战争之前的事情，那么就能解释为何Tony Stark早已立了遗嘱，并且让Peter Parker继承一切。这也能解释，为何Peter Parker会在媒体面前坦白自己的身份，还有他为何如此致力地负责Stark工业还有复仇者联盟的事务，很明显Peter Parker是毫无怨言地背负着原本应该是Tony Stark所背负的责任。

在场几乎是没有人敢指责或质问Tony Stark，他们没有一个人指责当时将近50岁的Tony Stark对于未成年的Peter Parker所进行的追求行为。也没有人指责身为超级英雄的他们无视道德枷锁的行为。大家都知道这些超级英雄所背负的责任太过沉重，社会的舆论已经没办法分开他们了。

“我不会请求你们给予祝福——”Tony看着在场的所有记者，他的语气很认真也很严肃，“你们可以指责我，对着我破口大骂，可是我请求你们不要伤害Peter。”

Tony说完这句话，整个发布会就结束了，他再也没有理会在场上记者的任何一个问题。

Peter看着发布会的直播沉默不语，他看着Dr. Wood刚才和他的通话记录发呆，过了许久之后就对Friday说道：“Friday，我的所有心理治疗记录都对Tony保密。”

“Peter，我回来了。”Tony刚从发布会那边离开，他马上就回来找Peter了。

Peter闭着眼睛感受着Tony的拥抱，Tony回来了，真好。

Tony恢复记忆之后有更多事情要忙了，他除了要管理Stark工业之外，他还要接手处理复仇者联盟的事务，他想让Peter能够专注MIT的生活，而不是被复仇者联盟的事情打扰。

“Peter，我们已经很久没有见面了。”Tony觉得现在的事态非常严重。

“我们只是半天没有见面而已。”

“It's too long!”

面对Tony的无理取闹，Peter只是上前抱住他，然后给他一个吻，Tony马上被顺毛了，然后吻着吻着就不对味了……

“Tony...唔……你不是还要忙……吗？”Peter连忙扯住那只想要伸进他衣服里的手。

“Forget it!”Tony用另一只手伸进Peter的衣服里，里面的触感真是该死的美好！

“Tony...I'm sorry...”Steven刚进去就看到这么火辣的场面，Steven表示一脸懵逼。

“Damn it! Cap…你就不能再等一下吗？”Tony气急败坏地说道。

Steven觉得很尴尬，他又不是故意打断他们的……他哪里知道嘛……Natasha陷害我QAQ！

“It's time to work!”Peter轻轻推开了Tony，可是Tony却抱得更紧了。

Tony又给了Peter一记深吻，然后在他耳边呢喃着：“回来之后我要做全套！”

Steven·尴尬癌末期·Rogers表示：Tony...你是不是忘了这里还有一个人……

Tony终于把所有事务处理完了，他让Friday开启免扰模式，今天他必须做全套！

“Peter, I miss you.”Tony贪婪地闻着Peter身上的味道，和以前一样那么好闻。

“Tony…”Peter把头靠在Tony身上，他喜欢Tony身上的温度。

Peter任由着Tony触碰他的身体，直到他热得受不了才轻轻推他。

正在忘我地吻着Peter的Tony扯开了Peter的衣服，带着Peter上床了。

“Tony...Tony...”Peter一直叫着Tony的名字，他主动地勾住Tony的腰。

“God...真是只小蜘蛛……”Tony抱起Peter，Peter现在就像是一只蜘蛛一样挂在他身上，“Peter，你知道吗？我之前一直就在想象着你屁股的触感，真不愧是纽约第一臀……”

Peter并没有在意Tony那些不知廉耻的话语，这只会让他觉得更加热，他只想Tony纠缠在一起，他要Tony狠狠地进入他，只有这样他才会确切地感受到Tony回来了。

“Peter……小蜘蛛……你看起来很着急……”Tony拉开床边的抽屉，他早就在里面准备了大量用品了，“好了，我们开始吧……”

Tony希望他和Peter之间会有一个完美的夜晚，可是Peter却一直动来动去地勾引他。

“不要再弄了……”Peter扭动着身体不让Tony的手指留在自己体内，“进来……”

“No...It will hurt you...”Tony用力地钳制着Peter，他不想让Peter受伤。

Peter阻止了Tony想要继续的动作，他用力一翻身，整个人坐在Tony身上，“我要你进来。”

接下来的画面让Tony血脉偾张，他看着Peter那个闪着水光的穴口缓缓地咬着他的阴茎，他毫无预料地被Peter完全地吞咽了。

太紧了……

Tony几乎要用上全身的肌肉才能控制自己不要挺身抽动，可是Peter的声音却像是恶魔的低声呢喃一样，Tony耳边萦绕着的都是Peter的那句：“快动……Tony……Tony……”

Peter就像是一只小蜘蛛一样双手和双腿都紧紧地缠着Tony，一直在他耳边诱惑着他用力，Tony到最后都忘了他们做了多少遍了……

Tony满足地抱着Peter，而Peter已经累得昏睡过去了。

“Peter, I love you.”

Peter醒来的时候天才刚亮，他才睡了几个小时，可是他醒来之后就没办法睡着了。他看着还在睡觉的Tony，他并不打算起床，一是他还不想离开Tony，二是他不想吵醒Tony。

那个昨天带给他快感的地方还是有点炽热的疼痛，或许是因为刚开始他太过粗暴的关系而受伤了，但蜘蛛的能力让这些感觉很快地消失。

“Peter, Good morning.”Tony睁开眼睛就看到Peter正看着他，他轻轻地吻了吻Peter的脸颊。

Peter就在他眼前洗澡和换衣服，Tony看得差点就要忍不住想要再来几次全套，可是Peter却把他赶去换衣服了，今天Peter要上课，而Tony则要去工作了。

今天的MIT还是到处充斥着Tony Stark和Peter Parker的事情，所以当他们今天看到Peter Parker来上课了都很激动。

“Peter，看来你是没办法继续低调了。”

“Um...Good morning, Michelle.”Peter给正在准备课程资料的Michelle打了个招呼。

Peter在上课的时候一直接收到四面八方的注视，他只好低着头假装看不到。

“Peter，你在上课吗？”

“我们中午一起吃饭吧。”

“这场会议真的好无聊！”

“Peter, I miss you.”

Peter又收到Tony的讯息了，以前都是Peter在疯狂地传讯息，现在却变成Tony疯狂地传讯息。

“Tony...认真开会……”

“可是我没办法专心！”

“Why？”

“我脑子里想的都是你！”

Dr. Smith总算亲眼见到Tony了，看到他这么年轻——还是一样欠揍的表情，Dr. Smith就表示：把我的药拿来！我要吃药！我的高血压！

“老头子你——你的糖尿病高血压状况好点了吗——”

“闭嘴！”

别以为年轻了几十岁就了不起！MIT是做学术的地方！不是给你晒恩爱的地方！

Tony表示：这是我的风格，你得习惯一下。

因为复仇者联盟和Stark工业的事务，所以Tony不得不和Peter分开几天，而这几天Peter的讯息箱几乎都要被Tony给塞爆了……

Peter醒来的时候是凌晨3点，他躺在床上闭着眼睛1个小时都无法再次入睡，于是他只好起床。他又梦到那个噩梦了，他醒来之后看着床边的人不见了，他有一刹那以为Tony又离开他了。

“Mr. Parker，您又做恶梦了吗？”

“我没事，Friday。”

“您的失眠状况比以往更严重，我建议您要重视治疗，在治疗过程中有伴侣的支持效果会更显著——”

“Friday，别告诉Tony。”

“Why? I can't understand.”

“Tony已经够忙了，我不想给他负担。”

“Mr. Parker，您不是Sir的负担，您是他爱人。”

Dr. Wood对于Peter主动提出治疗的要求感到惊讶，毕竟在仅有的几次会面中，这位年轻人总是不愿意对他说任何关于他的事情，就好像过来与他会谈只是为了例行交差一样。

“我的失眠变得更加严重了。”Peter主动说道。

“还是有噩梦吗？”

“Yes。”

“你还记得噩梦的内容吗？”

Peter沉默了一会儿——

“我忘了。”

这次的会谈很快就结束了，Dr. Wood知道Peter并没有对他说实话，可是Dr. Wood并不打算逼迫Peter，他希望Peter是积极主动积极地面对治疗，这样的治疗才是有效果的。

Peter在离开之前对Dr. Wood说道——

“Dr. Wood，我希望我的治疗过程是保密的。”

Dr. Wood看着眼前有点疲惫的年轻人，他或许知道些什么。

“Yes, I promise.”

Dr. Wood当然不会泄露任何相关的治疗过程，可是如果是有人想要知道的话，不管他怎样保密还是会泄露的。

“Peter，会议延迟了，我今晚可能赶不回来，你自己先睡好吗？”

“好，你先忙吧，不过记得要好好休息。”

通讯结束之后Peter松了一口气，他一直害怕自己现在的状况会被Tony发现。

非常幸运地，会议的进程又加快了，参加会议的成员都亲眼看着Tony心归似箭地回去了，大家互相对视了一眼都露出了“大家都懂”的表情。

“Friday，Peter睡了吗？”Tony回来总部已经是凌晨了，都是那该死的会议惹的祸！

“No, Sir. Mr. Parker今天依旧失眠。”

“What？失眠？为什么？”

“Sorry, Sir, I can’t tell you.”

“Okay…告诉我，为什么不能告诉我？”Tony的表情变得古怪起来，他现在并没有马上进去房间找Peter。

“Mr. Parker要求我向您保密。”

“我以为我已经拥有了最高的权限了？”

“Sir, Mr. Parker跟您一样拥有最高权限。”

Tony没有再执着这个问题，目前的情况看来还是他自己动手比较快，他直接修改了Friday的系统权限，他终于找到了答案。

用了一夜的时间，Tony看完了所有Peter的治疗记录，还有在监视记录里面那个因为无法入睡而离开了床的Peter，他看着Peter才再次入睡没多久就因为噩梦而醒过来，然后再度失眠。

Peter今天如常地上课，他今天早上要出门的时候Tony才回来，看起来很疲惫的样子。

“Peter，我今天还要出席Stark工业的会议，我很抱歉……”

“It's okay，你不要让自己太累就好了。”

“I love you, Peter.”

“I love you, Tony.”

Tony在Dr. Wood面前说完一大段甜腻的话语之后就面无表情地说道：“好了，Dr. Wood，我们可以继续刚才的话题。”

“I'm Sorry. Mr. Stark，我不能向您透露任何有关病患的消息。”

“Excuse me? 我是Tony Stark，我是Peter Parker的伴侣。”

“你们没有结婚。”

“我们将要结婚。”

“请问Mr. Parker答应您的求婚了吗？”

“……他会答应的。”

Tony和Dr. Wood两人对视了很久——没有说话。

“我会自己找出来的。”Tony从椅子上起来，他把外套穿上就离开了。

“And...Dr. Wood，我们这次的会面你会保密的吧？”

“是的，我会保密。”

“Good.”

Tony看着Friday给他找出来的资料，他很久都没有说话。

他觉得自己真的很差劲，他以为把一切东西都留给Peter就是对他好的。他以为只要这样做，如果他不幸去世的话，Peter就会获得最好的事物。

Peter把原本属于他的责任都一力承担了，他明明说过要好好照顾Peter的，可是他没有做到。他让Peter经历绝望、经历痛苦、经历孤独，而他不在Peter身边。

Tony并没有告诉Peter他已经知道了的事情，Peter也照旧地隐瞒着Tony他在单独接受治疗的事情。

“Peter，你等下要去哪里？”Tony假装不经意地问着正要出门的Peter。

“我约了同学做报告，今天晚点回来。”Peter走过来吻了吻Tony的脸颊，“等我回来吃饭。”

Tony看着Peter离开之后摸了摸脸颊，Peter的嘴唇软软的，Tony在现在都仿佛还能感觉到留在他脸颊上的那个吻。

“学会了说谎了……”

Dr. Wood再次面对着这个年轻人，Peter的又多说了一点事情，是关于那个梦的。

“Mr. Parker，您对那个梦境有任何记忆吗？”

“Yes.”

“可以说出来吗？”

Peter坐在椅子上，他转过头看着旁边落地玻璃窗外的景色，是一个很宁静的小花园。过了不知道多久，Peter终于开口了——

“我梦到战争时期的事情。”

“我看到很多人在我眼前死去。”

“可是我却没办法救他们。”

Peter没有再说话了，Dr. Wood继续问道：“然后呢？”

“他挡在我面前。”

“他叫我活下去。”

“他叫我不要害怕。”

“他说他不会死的。”

Peter…Peter…

Look at me…Peter…活……活下去……

不要害怕……我不会死的……

Peter, I love you…

“我几乎每一天晚上都会梦到这个梦。”

Dr. Wood看着眼前过度平静的年轻人，他知道这个年轻人经历了太多了，已经超出了这个年纪的人所应该经历的事物。这个年轻人的眼神带着麻木，他的情感随着时间都被消磨了。

“在他回来之后呢？您还会做噩梦吗？”

“Every night.”

因为我怕我会再次失去他。

会谈时间结束了，Peter正打算离开。当他开门之后，他看到了Tony就站在他面前。

“Peter，我来接你了。”

两人在车子里非常安静，他们谁都不打算开口讲话，一直到回去总部之后，Tony都没有和Peter提起这件事。

Peter坐在床上，他看着刚从浴室里出来的Tony然后说道：“I am sorry.”

Tony并没有第一时间回应Peter，他只是上前把Peter抱进怀里，两人抱了很久，Peter听到了Tony沙哑的声音。

“Peter, I am sorry.”

“我这次绝对不会离开你。”Tony看着Peter的眼睛，“我是个很坏差劲的伴侣。”

“不，Tony,你不是。”

“我让我最爱的人独自面对这一切，而我却毫无压力地昏迷。”

Peter看着Tony没有说话，Tony则继续说道：“Peter，你愿意对我说吗？你所经历的一切，我再也不想错过任何你的事情了。”


	32. 番外 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do.

在Tony的陪伴下，Peter的治疗的进程很不错。

“Bro!”Ned看到Peter之后非常激动，他马上上前紧紧抱着Peter，“我们真的好久不见了！”

Tony看到Ned抱着Peter眼睛都直了，他马上分开他们然后把Peter紧紧抱在怀里：“Excuse me? 你抱着的是我的伴侣！”

Ned尴尬地看了看Michelle，而Michelle只是对着他耸耸肩，“他们就是这样。”

“Ned，见到你我也很高兴！”Peter回抱了一下Tony，这种被时时刻刻放在心坎的感觉真好。

有亲友的陪伴，这让Peter的心情好了不少。而Tony基本上不是工作的时间都会时刻黏在Peter身边，即使是工作也要让Peter的世界充满着他。Tony知道Peter总是害怕失去他，所以Tony已经习惯了经常与Peter通话和传讯息。而这种以前被Tony称作幼稚的行为却被Tony进行地透彻，这总让Peter哭笑不得，但他的心里的确是觉得高兴的。

“Okay...I am Tony Stark! I am Tony Stark!”

今天，Tony以紧急状况的理由把他们这堆复仇者元老给召过来了，然后他们从一脸紧张严肃的神情变成无聊、打瞌睡。

“Clinton!”

“What! 敌人在哪里？”Clinton马上拿起弓站起来警惕地四处张望。

“没有敌人，我只是叫你醒来而已。”Natasha面无表情地说道。

“啊！你干嘛要叫醒我！我昨晚通宵看球赛，我还没睡够呢！”Clinton崩溃地抱着头，“我想睡觉！谁能告诉我Tony Stark是发了什么疯？他叫我们过来干什么？”

Steven正把小Petra抱在怀里，小公主好像很喜欢这位金发的叔叔，在他怀里乖巧得像洋娃娃一样，别人想要把她抱走都不肯。

Vision观察着Tony焦躁的行为，他很认真地推测出结果来了：“Mr. Stark的行为模式与打算求婚却不知道该怎么做的男性很像。”

各做各事的复仇者们都同时看向Vision，然后大家同时看向那个不停走来走去的Tony。

“Tony，麻烦你可以不要再转来转去了吗？”Steven出声让Tony停下来。

“Shit! Steven, shit! 我现在他妈的不知道该怎么做！Peter还有3天就回来了！3天！我他妈的完全不知道该怎么做！”

“……Language, Tony.”

“Fuck it! 别管那个！快帮我想想该怎么求婚！你们一直坐在那里干什么？”

Steven刚才把小Petra给Wanda抱着了，Wanda很尽责地给小公主闭屏了声音。

“冷静一点，Tony。你这么焦虑我们没办法帮你。”

Tony总算安静下来了，大家被折磨了很久的耳朵也总算可以休息了（除了Wanda和小Petra，她们完全不需要听到)。

“So——你希望在3天之内准备一场求婚，然后给Peter一个惊喜？”

“Yes! 可是我到现在都毫无头绪！”Tony很诚恳地看着Steven说道：“你会帮我的对不对？Steven！说说你是怎么对你的Bucky求婚的？”

“额……”Steven尴尬地看向Barnes，“Well...我们是互相向对方求婚的。”

“蜡烛……晚餐……红酒，That's all!”Barnes接着说道。

“Wow! 果然是老家伙的方法！I am Tony Stark，我可不允许用这么不Stark的方法！”

“你要求可真多！”Natasha翻了个白眼。

“我这是认真！”

Peter代表MIT去外地参与了一个为期5天的的学术研讨会，和他一起去的有Dr. Smith还有其他表现比较好的学生。

“唉……果然带年轻人不是我擅长的事情……”Dr. Smith躺在飞机的头等舱上眼神死（P. S. 头等舱由Tony Stark友情赞助，其他学生并没有此福利）。

“他们表现的很好不是吗？”Peter好笑地看着Dr. Smith。

“那是他们应该的！”Dr. Smith突然激动起来，“我当初怎么就心软答应陪他们到处玩呢？”

Peter笑了笑没有说话，他继续看着手机里Tony对会议的各种抱怨。

Peter回到复联总部之后被Friday告知说Tony又去开会了，虽然知道Tony很忙，可是他的心里的确还是会感到寂寞。Peter回来之后并没有出去，他进了工作室，坐在落地窗边的那张躺椅上看书，然后时不时就看一看时间，他在等Tony回来。

“Tony还没回来吗？”Peter终于开口问道。

“Mr. Parker, Sir还在开会。”

Peter看着窗外的星星，现在已经很晚了，Tony却总是很忙，或许他可以提供一点帮忙，他不想Tony每天都这么累。

“叩叩——”

落地窗那边传来了敲击声，Peter马上转过头去看，他看到的是穿着钢甲的Tony漂浮在落地窗前。

Peter走向落地窗，Friday也很贴心地把落地窗升起让两人拥抱。

“太晚了……”

听到Peter抱怨似的嘀咕，Tony直接吻住了Peter。

“Peter，我今天好累。”

“I can help you.”Peter抚摸着Tony的背脊，他希望能让疲惫不堪的Tony好受一点。

“Peter，我们去充电好不好？”

Peter今天又和Tony飞到上空看着纽约的夜景——

“Tony，好点了吗？”

“Yes, I feel better.”

——纽约的景色还是那么美。

有时候我觉得累了的时候，我就会飞上来看一看这样的景色。

然后呢？

然后我就会有动力继续保护着我想保护的东西。

现在我最想守护的就是你。

两人回来的时候正好是午夜十二点，Peter知道Tony明天还要工作，所以他马上拉着Tony去洗澡然后睡觉，可是Tony却站在原地不动了。

“Tony？”Peter转过头不解地看着Tony，他对上了那双认真的眼睛。

“Peter.”

“Yes？”

Peter凝住了呼吸，他看到Tony站在星空之下，因为背光的关系所以他只是看得见Tony那认真的双眼还有轮廓，然后他看到Tony缓缓地在他面前单膝下跪。

“Peter, will you marry me？”

“Yes.”

“Petra, my princess，你今天真漂亮！”Peter把穿得漂漂亮亮的小Petra抱起来，已经长大了的小Petra有着一头漂亮的红色头发，她已经会走路会说话了。

“Peter叔叔今天也很漂亮。”Petra奶声奶气地说道，然后用肉肉的手摸着Peter的脸颊。

“My princess, 你可不能用漂亮来形容Peter叔叔！”Peter哭笑不得地说道。

“But you are beautiful!”小Petra很固执地说道。

“小公主说得没错，You are beautiful, Peter.”Tony走了过来，他吻了吻Peter。

“亲亲！爸爸妈妈！喜欢！”Petra很高兴地拍了拍手，她记得爸爸妈妈总是亲亲，因为他们很喜欢对方。

“Wow——Wow——Wow…两位新人，现在可不是亲热的时间，你们得抓紧时间，今天有很多事情要忙！”Natasha把小Petra抱在怀里，“我要带着小公主去找妈妈，你们记得别忘了时间！”

Peter和Tony相视而笑，他们一起回到了会场了。

“Loki！你还记得我们的婚礼吗？”Thor看着远处的Tony和Peter，他们很幸福，这让他想起了他和Loki的婚礼。

“这才多久以前的事？”Loki翻了个白眼，“不要再露出你那白痴的表情！”

小Petra在会场上开心地跑来跑去，然后他看到了两位陌生的叔叔。

Loki低下头看着那个撞到自己的小女孩，他没有生气，他才不会随便生气！只有Thor那个白痴会惹他生气！

“嘿！小公主！你叫什么名字？”Thor高兴地抱起那小公主，他尽量用温柔一点的语气问怀里的小女孩。

“I am Petra. What is your name?”

“I am Thor.”Thor指了指他身边的Loki说道，“He is Loki，我的伴侣。”

Loki露出了一个温柔的微笑，他对着小Petra做了一个吻手礼，“日安，我的公主殿下。”

“伴侣是像爸爸妈妈那样吗？”

“Yes!”

婚礼到了最重要的时刻了，Tony站在原地十分紧张，他的目光一直在看着前方，然后他感觉好像等了一个世纪那么漫长的时间，他终于看到了那个他心心念念的人了。

Peter是由梅婶带着出场的，他离远就看到Tony了，他今天看起来还真紧张，Peter在心里笑着Tony，不过他也好不了哪里就对了，他都感觉到手心出汗了。

Peter站在Tony面前，他把手放在Tony手中。

柔和的音乐，漫天的花瓣，晴朗的天空，微笑的爱侣。

“Yes, I do.”

Iron-Man和Spider-Man注定要为拯救世界而忙碌，而Tony Stark和Peter Parker，他们注定拥有彼此。


	33. 番外 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得从MIT毕业。  
> (飞行载具Play)  
> 魔鬼作者在线发言：本文正式完结，希望大家不要在意我的欠费文笔，感谢大家的支持！

Peter今天毕业了，而Tony则被邀请去做毕业演讲的嘉宾，理所当然的，MIT委托了Peter去送邀请函，然后Tony以奖励为由和Peter来了几次全套，在随机地点。

Peter摸了摸自己的腰，已经没那么酸了，不过Tony最近的需求量好像好大，有时候及时连蜘蛛能力都无法让他好好地恢复，因为Tony总是打断这个程序。

“I am Tony Stark，我是你们今天的毕业典礼的演讲者。今天你们能听我的演讲全靠你们的同学，我的伴侣Peter Parker的邀请。”

说到这里，大家都笑出来了，而Dr. Smith则一脸“我不认识这个家伙”的表情……说了多少遍MIT是做学术的地方，不是让你该死的秀恩爱的地方！

演讲结束后，Tony很光明正大地走下台，然后示意Peter旁边的同学离开，他则慢条斯理地坐在Peter身边，然后给Peter来了一记深吻，Peter几乎都能听到全场人的吸气声了。

“Peter，你觉得我讲的怎样？有奖励吗？”Tony在Peter耳边用一种略带色气的语调说道。

Peter尴尬地推开Tony，这里太多人了，全场的注意力都落在他们身上，Tony脸皮厚，他可受不了。

“我们回去再说！别闹了！”Peter小声说道——其实也不是很小声……因为会场太安静的缘故，所以大家都听到他们在说什么。

Dr. Smith: 我不认识他们我不认识他们……

Tony在回去的路上已经开始对Peter动手动脚了，Peter只好半推半就地让Tony在飞行载具里做了一遍。

“噢……Peter你觉得舒服吗？”Tony抱着Peter，并在他耳边呢喃道。

“哈……”Peter紧紧地把自己挂在Tony身上，因为Tony的恶趣味，现在整个飞行载具的内部可以360°看到外面的高空景色。Peter本来就有一点恐高，现在的他紧张死了！

Tony不紧不慢地抱着Peter的胯部上下来回抽动，然后面不改色地说着一些色情的话：“Peter，你咬得我好紧……Bad boy…这么想我射吗？”

Tony之前就发现，他的Peter每当在高空的时候就会下意识地抱紧他，看起来就好像对高空有点紧张，所以他才设计出这样飞行载具，然后两个人在里面做几次全套。

Peter被Tony的缓慢动作撩拨到不行，他看着四周的景色就控制不住地紧紧抱着Tony，他的那根一直吐露的小东西不断打在Tony整洁的西装上。没错，Peter全身都光裸着，露出完美的腰线和肌肉，而Tony则穿着整齐、一丝不苟。

“快……快点……”Peter有点忍受不了了，他只好自己摆动腰身。

“嘘……你太着急了，kid...”

“I am...not...kid...”Peter被Tony定住了胯部，他现在难受得恨，“Please...Tony...Daddy...”

Tony听到Peter说“Daddy”的之后觉得整个人都不好了，真是该死的让人觉得罪恶，却又那么地欲望高涨！他的Peter真是个Bad boy！

“Bad boy!”Tony忍不住用力挺动下身，在炽热潮湿的甬道里仿佛像是天堂一般。

“哈……”Peter被顶弄到眼泪都流下来了，他配合着Tony晃动身体，“Daddy...Daddy...”

Peter喊着“Daddy”获得了高潮，他弄脏了Tony的西装。

“噢……”Tony在即将高潮之际狠狠地吻住了Peter，他肆意地掠夺Peter的空气——

Peter看着Tony把一套新的西装拿出来，他就知道这次的飞行play肯定是有预谋的。

在Peter毕业之后，Tony再也没办法以学业为由拒绝Peter的帮忙了。

“太好了！Peter，你提早了我的退休计划！我终于可以做想做的事情了！”

Tony一脸问号地看着迫不及待地收拾东西的Pepper，而Peter则笑着接手了Pepper的职务。

“好吧，这样我们算是办公室恋情？”Tony的语气有点愉悦，他上前搂着Peter的腰，他真的很喜欢Peter穿正装的样子，修身的剪裁让他总是能欣赏Peter的腰线，挺拔的身姿让Tony觉得着迷，甚至于Peter的那点禁欲的气息在他眼中也变得勾人起来。

“或许我们可以……”玩个办公室Paly？

Peter微笑着拒绝了Tony的行动，然后很认真地说道：“你10分钟之后有一个会议。”

Damn it! 什么办公室恋情？都是骗人的！

自从Peter进来帮忙之后，Tony就过着看得到却吃不到的生活，Tony很后悔答应Peter进来帮忙，早知道他当初就应该坚定一点，那他就不会因为一时的快感悔恨终生了！


End file.
